What if Sirius Black had a daughter?
by Olive-Black
Summary: Title says it all. Now I know this says one chapter, but it's finished and long.
1. Olive's 1st year at Hogwarts POA

Metamorgus Color chart: Black: Nutral (normal hair color)

Pink: Embarssed

Bright Green: Super Excited

Dark Blue: Troubled/Worried

Purple: Love

Orange: Confused

Red: Mad

White: Scared

Multi colored: Mixed Emotions

Dark Green: Sad

_Flash back_

_ I was walking through Diagon Ally looking for my mum. Not that I want to spend time with her or anything, but she had the money. She recently told me that I was the daughter of mass murderer, Sirius Black. I went 13 years not knowing, and I could have gone longer. One day, we get the _Daily Profit, _and she suddenly burst out that I could possibly be in danger. Joy.  
>Get that out of you head, Olive! I screamed at myself. Think of something else!<br>I started thinking about the prank that got me expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Green is not a good color on Fleur Delacour or Madam Olympe Maxime. Girls screaming is not very attractive.  
>I wonder what will be in store at Hogwart. I hear Harry Potter-<br>"Ahhh!" I screamed as my butt hit the cobblestone ground.  
><em> _"I'm soo sorry! I didn't see you there," a sexy male voice said. A hand with nice slender fingers reached down to help me up. A grabbed it and he hauled me up with a little to hard and I fell into his chest. He laugh nervously and covered up the situation. "You're lighter than you look."  
>To put him on the spot, I replied, "Are you saying I look fat?" I tried to look as hurt as I could and saw the worry in his eyes.<br>"I-I-I did-did-didn't mean i-i-it like that!"  
>I laugh as hard as I could. "Stop your stammering. You look like a blubbering idiot!"<br>"I hear you're talking about my brother." A clone of the stramming boy came up behind him. "Whose this?" Boy 2 asked Boy 1.  
>"This is... uhhh... ermm..."<br>Awwww. Boy 1 didn't know my name. I'll save him. "I can speak for myself. Thank you very much." Boy 2 was taken back by my attiude. "I'm Olive. Olive Jones. Your brother, I'm presumisuming, ran me down while I was walking towards my destination."  
>"I did n-" Boy 1 was interupting by Boy 2.<br>"Having girls falling for you and were not even at Hogwarts yet, eh, Georgie?"_

_ While they were arguing, I manged to slip away without be noticed. I turned back and they were looking around trying to find me. I laughed quitely under my breath and conutined my man hunt for my mum._

_Flash Back end_

A week later, I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window, watching the rainfall. I was still thinking of the day in Diagon Ally where I met the two hottest boy I've ever seen. George was cuter, though. The other one kinda makes me want to smack him. I haven't seen the twins since that day.

I was alone in my carpartment, thinking of the 'I'm here' new school prank when the door was suddenly flung opened and 2 ginger streaks few on to the seat infront of me and hid in the baggage storage. No later than they were completely hidden, an older, stren looking ginger boy slammed it opened again.  
>"Have you seen two twin boys?" He all but screamed in my face.<br>"Excuse me? You have no right to speak to a lady like that!" I screamed back with just as much volume. He was at least an head and a half taller than I was.

"I am happen to be Head Boy, I may talk anyway I like." He stuck out his chest and stuck his nose in the air.  
>"More like big-headed boy if you ask me!" My hair was turning red. Did I mention I was a metamophgus? Well, I am.<br>He looked at me and my red hair, but did not look appeased. "Detention. Tomorrow. Have fun."  
>He turned around and walked out. I stared at the door angerily as I said, "You can come out now." I didn't look at the boys until one of them spoke.<br>"Uhhhh sorry about your detention... We should have said something." I turned and looked at the one who was speaking. It was George. He look sincre, unlike his brother, who just smirked.  
>"Finelly! Someone who gets detention before us." He had a slightly impressed look on his face, "But big- headed boy. Great minds must think a like." He started talking to George about something. I was certainly irrtated with the unnamed.<p>

I got up and left with a ''I'll be back later." I walked down the hallway a little bit and the train started to slow down. Older peoples head were poking out with confused looks. Something was wrong. All of a sudden, lights were going out and it got dracasticlly colder. I knew what it was.  
>I took out my wand and darted down until I heard the usual scream. It got louder and louder the closer I got. That's when I saw it.<p>

A big, cloaked, figured that seemed to be gliding across the ground. All the happiness seemed to be sucked out of the world. I've been here standing to long.  
>I rose my wand shakily and tried to think a happy thought. Fleur's face covered in green. I smiled and yelled "EXPECTO PATROMNUM!"<p>

A silver hare shot out of my wand just as silver shield like thing came out of the compartment that the dementor was attacking. The dementor retreated down the hall way.  
>A man that I believed cast the protronus came rushing into the hallway with a bewildered look on his face. He was probably wondering where the hare came from.<br>I put my wand away as I looked the familiar looking man. We locked eyes until a bushy hair girl came out looking worried.

"Professor Lupin, our friend has fainted. Could you help?" She looked between me and the man, I supposed is named Lupin.  
>"Yes." He walked in behind the girl.<p>

I walked forward and leaned against the opened compartment door. There was a red-headed girl, a ginger boy, a boy with a toad, the bushy hair girl, the familiar man, and a black headed boy lying on the floor. With a closer look, I saw that the boy on the floor had a lighten scar on his head. Ahhhh. So the romurs are true.

"Excuse me," the bushy hair girl looked at me as Lupin check over the fainted boy. "Not to sound rude, but who are you?"

The red headed boy and girl were looking at me now. The boy with the toad just looked down, looking nervous.  
>"Olive. Olive Jones. New girl, thrid year." I shook hands with the bushy hair girl. The man looked at me at the sound of my named and smirked, but if you didn't have a close eye, you wouldn't have caught it.<br>"I'm Hermione," the bushy girl said. She started pointing to other people as she said their names. "That's Ginny (Red headed girl), Ron (redheaded boy), Neville (boy with toad), and Harry (boy on the ground.)"  
>"Nice to meet you all, but I need to go change. I might see you later." I wave at them. "Oh and I hope your friend's alright."<br>I turn to leave, and immdentily run into someone. I get knocked to the ground.  
>"Watch where- Oh Merlin. It's you." The most chilling voice said to me.<p>

I looked up and I locked eyes with the one person I never wanted to see again. Draco Malfoy. I wince as I remember the things that should never happen to a child. To anyone. I didn't know that Draco went to Hogwarts.  
>"Wait until my father hears about you going to Hogwarts."<br>Tears almost come to my eyes. I seeing red flashes and laughter as I scre-  
>NO, OLIVE! Don't show that your scared. You are better than that.<br>It was no use. I could see the hair in my eyes turn white. Malfoy laughed. Tears started coming down my face. It sounded so much like his father's.  
>"You stupid little girl. Can't wait to tell my father." He laughed again and I started to sob.<br>"What's going on here?" Lupin came out of the compartment.  
>"Nothing. Just reminessing with an old friend." Draco 'smiled' down at me.<br>"Yeah. I f-f-fell while I was walking w-w-with Dr-Dr-Draco. I think I twisted m-m-my ankle." I took my wand out of my pocket and pointed at my ankle. "Epsiky." I felt a tingling sensation since there was nothing wrong. "See all better." I smile at Lupin as I got up.  
>He still looked concerned but left us alone.<br>"This is going to be the worst year of your life." He turned and left me shaking in my shoes.  
>Wait, I thought, there was nothing he could do to me. I smiled to myself, turned towards Malfoy as he was walking down the hallway. I rasied my wand again and whispered "Langlock, Perficlas Tectolas." Malfoy fell to the ground. I walked up to him.<br>"Malfoy I decided that I will not be afraid of you." I kicked where you do not want to get hit. "This will be the worest year of _your _life." I smirked at him and went back the compartment, where it now contained 4 people.  
>"Oh hey, Olive," George said. He smiled at me as I looked around at the people I didn't know. "Oh. This is Lee Jordon. He's our best friend." He gestured to the dark skinned boy with really cool dread locks. He waved with a big smile on his face."And that's Elizabeth Brookes. She's dating that one," he stabbed his hand in theunnamed direction. "For a Ravenclaw, she's not really smart in the knowledge of boys."<br>The unnamed threw the book Elizabeth was reading at George. He smoothly caught it.  
>Elizabeth jumped up and came over to me. "Hiya! I'm Liz, or Lizzy, or 'Lizabeth. Whatever. You need to change." She looked down at herself. "And so do I." She climbed on the seat beside the unnamed and reached into her trunk to recieve her robes. I did the same with on the oppisite but I fell and landed in George's lap.<br>I blushed, got up, and looked over at the unnamed and Lizzy.

They were in a similar postion except their lips were locked together. I averted my eyes and looked back at George and Lee. They just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. I could tell they were use to this.  
>I had a wicked grin on my face and turned to the 'lovely' couple. I pulled out my wand, again. I pointed it at them. I turned back to Lee and George, winked, and whispered, " Aguamenti." Water shot out on the tip of my wand. The unnamed started swearing loudly while Lizzy, George, Lee, and I were laughing.<p>

Lizzy got up, said a quick spell so she dried herself and the unnamed. He looked mad, but Lizzy just said, " I'm sorry. I get carried away." She fixed her hair and her clothes, winked at the unnamed, and walked out with me to get changed.

GEORGE POV

I watched as Liz and Olive left the compartment. Olive was certainly something else.  
>"You can fancy her, but I don't like her," Fred said with his arms crossed.<br>"Like her? What?" I felt my ears going pink.  
>"Oh come on Georgie." Lee jumped in now. "Even I've seen how you look at her, and I've been around her five minutes."<p>

Fred gestured at Lee with a kind of a 'see? I'm not the only who thinks these things' look.

I just shurged and got my robes down to change. Lee gets up to shut the blinds and I pull off my shirt. Fred's doing the same.  
>"Remeber when I started liking Lizzard?" Fred asked, using his stupid pet name. "Well that's what's going to happen to you." He smiled as me as he put his trousers on. "You better watch out."<br>Crap. I thought to myself. This is going to be pure and utter torcure. "Lee, if you're any kind of friend, you won't let him do this to me."  
>"Sorry George." Lee looked at me with fake smypathy. "But I'm with Fred on this one."<br>"Trader" I whisper under my breath.  
>After we finished putting on all our clothes, sat there tralking about nothing really. After about 30 minutes the train started to slow down.<br>"Where are the girls?" Fred and I spoke in usion.  
>Lee being the only one left to answer, said, "I don't know. Why don't you guys get their stuff, and we'll find them on the way off?"<br>"Ok. Fine." I grabbed Olive stuff and Fred grabbed Liz's.  
>We spot the girls trying to get back to our compartment. Me and Fred held up their stuff and they turned around and got off the train waiting for their us. They open their trunks and put their stuff inside of it.<br>"I have to ride the boat over with the frist years." Olive had a look disgust. I wonder if she doesn't like boats.  
>"I'll take you," I tell her. "This way" She fallows me to Hagrid.<br>"Good evening Hagrid." I see her eyes widen at the giantic man infront of her. "This is Olive Jones. The tallest first year I've ever seen." I looked down at her. She had to be like 5'2. "I actually think I've seen taller."  
>She smacks me and I laugh.<br>"Well come on ." Hagrid says, "The boat awaits."

SHe climbed into the boat with Hagrid and I watch her float away.

Normal POV

I rode in the boat with Hagrid. I really hated water. Bad memories.  
>"So Olive," Hagrid said suddenly. "Why of a sudden coming to Hogwarts?"<p>

"Got expelled."  
>"You don't seem like someone who would get expelled." Hagrid looked at me with a confused look.<p>

"Yeah well, you see- O my Merlin pants!" That is when I saw the castle for the 1st time.  
>It was huge and there were lights on in random windows. There were tower upon towers. I've never seen such a building. It was amazing, Beatiful, no words could describe it. Except one. Magical.<p>

Hagrid was laughing at me. I was so awestruck to notice though.  
>All to soon it was time to get out of the boat. I took one step out of the boat, and toppled backward into the water. It took all of my will power not to scream. When Hagrid helped me out of the water, my hair was white. Why I hate water was a different stroy.<br>First years gaped at me and my white hair. I rolled my eyes and walked forward.  
>"Olive Jones!" A stren voice yelled my name. When she found me, she looked as stren as her voice. "Come with me and let's get you sorted."<p>

I fallowed her into the castle while a tiny man told first years about houses.

When we made to what I guess is her office, she told me to sit. I obeyed and waited.  
>She came out with a tatered old hat. I was thinking to myself, you are not going to put that thing on my head.<p>

"This is the sorting hat. It-"

"Sorts me into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindore, and Hufflepuff. We earn points for good deeds and lose them for misbehavior."I finished for her.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"I made a new friend. Lizzy Brookes."  
>"Oh yes. Ms. Brookes." The lady smiled. "I hope she keep at least one of the Weasley twins under control."<p>

"No means to be rude, Professor. But can we hurry up?"  
>She looked at me. "Right right."<br>She placed the disgusting hat on my head. It suddenly came to life.  
>"Hmmmm. Finelly. An older head. Let's see..." It pondered a moment as it went through my mind. "Not smart enoguh for Ravenclaw."<br>That earn a HEY! from me. "Well you know it's true." I agreed and it kept nponder for a moment more. "Slyth...GRYFFIN-SLYTHERIN!"  
>I just sat there frozen.<p>

DRACO POV

That little bitch.

I was snuck into Mcgongall office to jinx the sorting house. I was going sure that I had her under my roof every night  
>She should be coming now. Ahhh... There she is. She scanned the hall and found the person she was looking for. George Weasel. She held up a... SLYTHERIN TIE! My plan had worked. He look stunned and dissappointed. Mcgongall escorted her over to the Slytherin table.<br>"Mr. Malfoy." She said in that stern voice. "Make sure that Ms. Jones gets to the common room."  
>"Yes mam." I smiled my fakest smile and she left to sort other blasted first years.<p>

Olive still hasn't sat down yet. She was still holding her tie between her forefinger and her thumb.  
>"I'll find another place to sit." She turned around to walk away. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around.<br>"I think you'll do find sitting right her." I took her tie out of her hands and flung it around her neck. She tried to push me away, so I pulled her tie and brought her ear to my lips, feeling her wet, red hair on my cheek. "The easy way or the hard way."  
>She sat there and didn't an inch until we went to our common room<p>

NORMAL POV  
><span> Slytherin. Slytherin. How dare that damn hat put me in Slytherin. I crossed my arms and fallowed the prefect to the common room. I was so far down. I felt an arm snake around my wasit. I turned out of it and almost pulled out my wand. Almost.  
>"Hello, House Mate." Malfoy sneered. "This is one of your roommates, Pansy Parkison."<br>She resible a pug. "I didn't think they allowed animals in this school."  
>Pug face Parkison gave me the look of death. Doesn't matter. I've had worse.<br>We made it to the portait and Malfoy said the password. "Pureblood."  
>"I asume you guys only have one password?" I looked at Malfoy as Iwalked into the common room. It was dark. The only color was the couches and they were dark green. There was a fire lit in the fireplace, though it was really cold. I shivered involintarly.<br>"Well, I'll be off." I turned and went stright out the portait hole. I started off at a run. I didn't want him to catch up with me.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" I only heard vaguly behind me.<br>After I made it back to the corridor outside of the Great Hall, I started walking again. This castle must have tons of sercet passageways. No one could have built a place this huge, and not put in at least one sercret passage. I supposed it would be behind one of the many portaits here.  
>I started scoping out the portaits, looking for hingesor something, until I met this one particular portiat.<br>"Password?" A fat lady it a pink dress said.  
>"Excuse me? What is this?" I ask her.<p>

"The Gryffindore Tower of course." She looked at me closer, "You're a Slytherin, I see. Not many Slytherins have found me."

"Probably afraid of high alitudes." I tries to remember how far the dungeons are from this place, but I couldn't think stright. I didn't eat and it's about 12 o'clock in the morning.  
>"You're probably right." She looked at me confused. "You're not like other Slytherins. Most of them would be attacking me to get in"<p>

I laughed. "You're probably right. I sure was expecting Slytherin."

I heard someone around the corner. Or something. Oh goodness. Don't let it be Mr. Flich. No Lizzy told me, you'll always see the cat first.

GEORGE POV

Me and Fred just got done pranking Snape. His couldran would explode in his face when he put in unicorn hair. It may take weeks, but sooner or later, it will explode.  
>We were under Harry's cloak of invisabilty. I remeber his face when we said we needed it beacuse we wanted to prank Snape. That boy got up in a snap.<p>

Now, we are rounding the corner to the Gryffindor tower. But there's talking. Me and George go around the corner and see someone talking to Fat Lady.  
>"Her? Really?" Fred said in disgust.<p>

I looked closer and I saw that it was Olive. I smack Fred and he attempts to smack me. I guess we made a nosie, because Olive looks in our direction. We stay silent and we don't move. She looked at us for about five more minutes. After awhile, she just turned and kept talking to the Fat Lady.  
>"How are we suppose to get in there?" Fred asked in a whisper.<br>"I don't know. I guess we wait." We both sat down and watched Olive while she talked and listened.

We must have dozed off, because nither of us saw Olive come our way. She tripped over us and that woke us up. Olive almost screamed but I jumped over her and put my hand over her mouth. Fred was trying hard not to laugh.  
>I put my finger to lips and said, "Don't scream. None of us want detention." I took my hand off her mouth. "You already have detentionthis year remember?"<br>By the look in her eyes, I could tell she didn't remember. "Crap," she whispered. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

I opened mouth but Fred interupted me. "We could ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing out?"  
>"If you knew Malfoy like I do, you wouldn't want to sleep in the same tower as him." She put her hands on her hips and glared at Fred. Her hair was red. She is mad.<p>

"What do you mean 'like you do'?" Fred retorted, getting louder with eac word.

"That is none of your bussiness," she said. She looked shyly at the ground and her hair flicked white, then back to red.

"Guys. We are going to get caught by Flich." I stepped in between them. They lookas if the were going kill eachother.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Olive turned on her heel and started marching away towards the dungeon.  
>"I wonder what she meant." I looked at Fred and I could tell he wanted to know too.<br>"I don't care." Liar. "Let's just get to bed."  
>Fred and I told the Fat Lady the password and went our dorm. I couldn't getoff my head what she meant.<p>

NORMAL POV

How dare he? He is the one who tripped me! I don't even know his name! Ugh! Stupid git!

Why didn't George let me at him? Why did he have to step in between us? I was about to pull me wand out.

"Pureblood!" Told the Slytherin portait angerly. It swung open and I step inside. I was so mad. Then I relieveing idea came to mind. Pranking! I smiled and thought for a moment. Just wand work or everything else? I looked at my watch and it said 3:30 am. I should just keep it to the wand.  
>Who to prank... How about 3rd year and up? If I have enough time that's what I'll do. I have to get 3rd-5th year boys and 3rd year girls definatly. After I get done, I'll see what time it is. I set off to work.<p>

First off, the girls. Unibrows on each one. Slim in the hair. I smiled as I put slim in a tall blonde's hair. I almost laugh as she reminded my of Delacour. Back to work. Those unibrows have to be brunt off. I smirked and went down stairs, just to trun around and go back for one touch. I put a pug muzzel on Pug Face and I leave. Time for the boys.

I started with the 5th years first. I jinxed their clothes to look like girl clothes to everyone except the Slytherins, and I don't count as Slytherin. Their hair I decided to make pink.

4th years now. I was thinking. Maybe... No I'll do that to the 3rd years. Hmmmm... An idea came to mind. I put a table in the middle of the room and left to get my supplies. I know I said I wouldn't use anything but the wand. Oh well. After I get my the candy, I go to the 4th year dorms. I write a note that reads:  
><em> To my sercet lover<br>-Me  
><em>I laugh and put the spical candy on the table. Puking candy, fainting, boils, the whole 9 yards. I silently left the room.  
>3rd years. This was going to be great. Gryffindor colors everywhere. Their hair, their clothes. Banners. I put a charm on there robes and ties to make it look like Gryffindor's. I smile at my work and turn to leave but not without putting a big OJ on the wall in, you guess it. Gryffindor color.<p>

I looked at my watch. 7:00. No way I'm getting to anyone else. I went down to the common room and waited for my work to unfold. First I heard the girls screaming. Next I heard boy barfing, screaming, and moaning. Then I heard growling and yelling from slightly higher voices. I started laughing. The boys came down stairs and I saw my 3rd year handy work. And my 4th. Well some of them. The rest of them are probably puking their guts out.

"YOU!" Malfoy yelled. "Get her!" Everyone was about to get me when the 5th years came down.

"What is going on?" one of them asked.

I screeched with laughter. They looked so pretty. I darted out of the room. Everyone chased after me. 4th and 3rd years at least. I was laughing all the way to the Great Hall.  
><span>GEORGES POV<span>

I was still wondering what Olive meant about 'if you knew him like I do.' I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I was till thinking when I went down to the Great Hall with Fred. Liz saw us and waved us over. She already sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
>"Thanks for the cloak last night, Harry," I said to him.<br>"Yeah, we'll get it back to you later." Fred added.

Harry was about to say something but the Great Hall doors flew open and a girl with green hair flew through the door. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow. She came over to our table and got under the table.

Soon Malfoy and other Slytherins started looking. Liz grabbed some parchment out her bag, wrote something on it and threw it under the table.

A few minutes later Liz pulled the paper off her lap and everyone else leaned in to read it. It said:

_Olive,_

_ What did you do?_

_ Can you not see the Slytherins?_

_ -Olive_

So the girl was Olive. Soon Malfoy came over and looked at me.  
>"WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed.<p>

"I don't know. I think she's hiding behind the teachers." I said looking the table where the teacher sit.

I put my hand under the table and jerked my hand towards the door. She patted my hand and I could sense her moving towards the door. Have fun Olive, I thought to myself.

NORMAL POV

I was crawling towards the door and got up from under the table. I almost made it out when I heard Snape yell my name.  
>"OLIVE JONES, your times table." He said in monotounus voice.<br>The other Slytherin looked at me and I waved. "Thank you, Professor. I must be going now." I darted from the Great Hall and ran. Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and threw me into a broom cupboard.

"I'll let you out whenever you tell me how to get this off." I heard the door lock. "You want to tell me?"

"Let me think about it." I 'ponder' the thought a minute. "Nope."

"Have fun missing your first class of your first day." I heard footsteps walking away.

"Stupid git." I think he forgot that I was a witch. I pulled out my wand, pointed it at the handle and whispered, " Alohomora." The door unlocked it self and I opened it.

I smelt myself. I was sweaty. I looked at my watch. 7:45. There is no way I'll be able to change and shower. "Accio robes" My robes flew into my out strech hands. I went back into the broom closet.

I said a simple cleasning spell and changed my robes. I left my old robes there to be picked up later. I looked at my time table:

_Monday_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts 8:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Divination 9:00 am_

_Transfiguration 10:00 am with Ravenclaw_

_Lunch 12:00 pm_

_Potions 1:00 pm with Gryffindor_

_Care of Magical Creatures 2:00 pm with Gryffindor_

_Tuesday_

_Care of Magical Creatures 8:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Free 10:00 am_

_Lunch 12:00 pm_

_Free 1:00 pm_

_Potions 2:00 pm with with Gryffindor_

_Astronomy 12:00 am with Ravenclaw_

_Wednesday_

_History of Magic 8:00 am with Hufflepuff_

_Free 10:00 am_

_Lunch 12:00 pm_

_Herbology 1:00 pm with Hufflepuff_

_Thursday_

_Divination 8:00 am_

_Transfiguration 9:00 am with Ravenclaw_

_Potions 10:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Care of Magical Creatures 11:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Lunch 12:00_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts 1:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Friday_

_Potions 9:00 am with Gryffindor_

_Charms 11:00 am with Ravenclaw_

_Lunch 12:00 pm_

_Free 1:00 pm_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts 2:00 pm with Gryffindor_

I have no idea where the Defence Against the Dark arts (DADA) classroom was. I rolled my eyes and ran towards a good seeming direction. I ran and ran until I ran into something. Oh, I mean, someone. I looked who I ran into. I blushed when I noticed who it was.  
>"Oh hey stranger." George said. "Where's the fire?"<p>

"George. Do you know where the DADA classroom is?" I relized how stupid the question was. He had to be here for at least five years.

I guess George figured this was also a stupid question. He chuckled. "That's where you going? Looks like you were running away from it." He looked at his watch. "Does it start it 8?"

"Yeah why?"

He smirked. "It happens to be 8:06. Come on!" He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Onward!"

"Don't you have class?" I ask George.  
>"No" he says. "Fred took divntion, but I didn't want to take that. This is the only class that we dont have together."<br>"Oh" At that moment, we had arrived. He put on my feet and he opened the door.

"Hello, Professor." George was addressing the familiar man from the train. "This is Olive Jones. She got lost and I had to bring her here. Excuse her tardiness."

I looked at George with wide eyes. This was not the George I knew.

"Oh yes, Ms. Bl-Jones." I noticed that the Professor strammered on my name. Did he know? "Have a seat." He gestured to the seat next to Hermione.  
>I said a quick hello to Hermione. I also waved at Harry and Ron at the table beside ours. Professor Lupin started talking.<p>

"Today we will be learning about boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart look likes?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air faster than humanly possible. "Yes, Ms.-"  
>"Granger, sir." She looked at me and smiled. "To answer your question, no one know what a boggart looks like."<p>

"Correct. " Lupin said smiling. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me why?" Hermione's hand shot up faster than last time. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"A boggart takes form of a man's greatest fear, sir."

"Correct, take ten more points." He smiled. I just knew that he was in Gryffindor while he was here. "Can anyone tell me what repels a boggart?" To mix it up a bit, I put my hand in the air faster than Hermione. "Yes, Ms. B-Jones?" He did again, but I decided to ignore it.

"Laughter sir." I said. Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now if everyone minds standing up." Everyone stood and Lupin flicked his hand and the tables and chairs flew against the walls. Left upfront was a dresser like thing that shook every now and then.

"Mr. Longbottom, is it?" The boy with the toad from the train steped forward. "What's is your greatest fear?"  
>Everyone faintly heard Neville say, "Professor Snape."<p>

Lupin chuckled and went on. "I do believe that you live with your grandmother, am I correct?"

"Yes and I don't want her coming out of there either."

Everyone laugh a little bit at this. Lupin said something into Neville ear. "What?" Neville sounded confused and surprised. Lupin repeated what he said and Neville nodded.

"Ok!" Lupin started addressing the whole class again. "Now when it becomes your turn I want you to precisly say, Riddkulas. Repeat after me. _Riddkulas." _Everyone repeated it.  
>"This class is riddkulas." Malfoy sneered behind me. Him and his goons laughed at the "joke" Malfoy made.<p>

"Everyone ready?" There was a mumble of agreement and he waved his hand and the door started to unlock. The door opened and Professor Snape stepped out. Neville looked nervous. "Remember Mr. Longbottom. Riddkulas."

Neville took his wand and said "R-r-Riddkulas." At that moment Snape, who once been standing in black robes, was now standing infront of everyone wearing a green dress, a big hat, and a huge red hand bag. Everyone was laughing.

"Alright! Everyone in a line." Lupin look really amused by Neville's boggart.

I was about 7 people back. Ron and Hermione were infront of me. I heard Ron muttering "No legs, no legs." Although I had no idea what that meant, I figured I would find out soon.

Harry was behind me. He looked as if he was thinking hard. I really hoped Voldemort (yes I am not afraid to use the name) wouldn't be standing in this room.

I didn't really know what my boggart would be. I would find out on the spot, I guess.

There were snakes and banshees. Once even the lights went out, but were replaced with a rainbow. Turns out Ron's was a giant spider that turned it a spider without any legs. Now it made sense. Hermione's was Mcgongall telling her that she failed. It turn into Mcgongall telling Malfoy he failed.

My turn. It kind of to a while to form, but when it did, I wanted to cry.

"You flithy Black. You and your father. Scum of the earth." Lusiocus Malfoy had appeared inthe room. "And you mudblood mother. Disgrace. I wouldn't even Sirius Black could make scum this bad. Pathitic. Cru-"

"RIDDKULAS!" I scream with tears running down my cheeks. All of his hair fell out. I backed up and let Hermione hug me. I heard Malfoy laughing behind me.

I heard a collects of gasps when Harry went up. I looked up quick enough to see a dementor and Lupin jumping infront of Harry. It turned into a full moon. Strange. At least everyone wasn't looking at me.

"Well. Class dismissed." Lupin waved everyone out. "Ms. Jones, could you stay back a moment?"

I looked at Hermione and nodded for her to wait for me outside. Please don't be about my boggart, I thought to myself. Please don't be about my boggart, please please please plea-

"I want talk about you boggart." I rolled my eyes inside my head. I saw my hair turn a pinkish color, embrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I lowered my head and looked at my knee high converse.

"You need to talk about it." He didn't look like he was going to give up the subject easily. "It looked like he was going to use an Unforgive-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him. I was seeing flashes of red and hearing the laughter.

Right then, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came through the door. Hermione spoke up first. "No means to be rude, Professor, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I don't think she should have to." Harry and Hermione steered my towards the door.

Lupin had one more thing up his sleeve. "Your father would want to know if they were hurting you."

I turned around and looked him stright in the eye. "If my fathergave a damn about me, then he wouldn't have gotten himslef landed in Askaban just to escape to be the most wanted wizard in the world at the moment." My hair was red. "Excuse me, Professor, but I have another class to attend." I turned on my heel and gestured to Hermione to lead the way. She looked worried but went out the door anyway. Harry came up on my

"You're Sirius Black's daughter?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes." I said curtly. "Now drop it." He nodded and began walking silently beside me. We fallowed Hermione and Ron to the Divintion classroom. George came up behind us. I guessed it was to wait for his brother. He came up and started talking to us.

"So how was our first class on your first day?" He asked us all. I shifted on my feet and looked at my converses. He noticed this. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy. I just didn't get any sleep last night." I lied smoothly. "Pranking takes a lot of energy. Well, running away from the prankies." I laughed with George.

"Yeah I saw what you did to the girls." He chuckled while he talked. Espically that Parkison girl. Ginous."

The ahead of us. The unnamed came out a joined his brother. He didn't even act like George was talking to me. Lee came out behind the unnamed. He waved at me and I waved back.

After that trio left, Lizzy came up, but not with a peck on the lips by her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged. She laughed at my face. I hugged her and we went into the classroom. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were already seated. We took the table behind them.

The classrom was stuffy and smelled strongly of cheap perfum. The teacher was wearing huge glasses and a bunch of beads. Her eyes were huge. Her voice seemed stressed and dreamy at the same time. "Welcome class. I am Professor Twallernly (Check CORRECT Spelling)" She smiled at all of us. "We are going to learn if you have the inner eye."

I looked at Lizzy. She was taking notes. Notes! On the first day of class. Crazy. Well as long as she can 'help' with my homework I don't mind. I took out my times table to see what I had next. Cool Lizzy was in my next class.

I sat there thinking about different things. I wondered how long it would take for the news that Sirius Black's daughter had arrived at Hogwarts. I wondered what my other classes were going to be like. I wondered-

I wondering was interupted by my hand getting knocked out from under my chin. I looked at Lizzy and she pointed at the Professor.

"Thank you Ms.-" She was addressing Lizzy.

"Brookes, mam." Liz smiled at her.

"As I was saying. I can see that something is troubling this young girl." She looked at me. "Is something troubling you, deary."

She was right up in my face. I backed up as far as my chair would let me. I didn't know what to say. Hermione saved me.

"No need to be rude," She's probably going to saying that a lot today. "But anyone who knows what a metamorhgus is, could tell something was troubling her."

I grabbed my hair in my hands. It was a dark blue color. I quickly shook my head and turned it black again.

The Professor look at Hermione. "My dear, I have the inner eye. I don't need to know that she is a metamorgus."

I heard Malfoy laughing behind me. I looked at him and gave him an unrespectble hand gesture. He returned it and my hair flicked red and back to black again. I turned back around and crossed my arms. I was still thinking about everything.

"Olive! Olive!" Hands were waving infront of my face.

"Huh?" I said. My hair turn orange for a minute then I noticed everyone else was either gone or waiting for me.

"Let's go!" Lizzy grabbed my hand and drug to transfitguations. I waved at Hermione, Harry, and Ron as they went to their next class.

Lizzy POV

As Olive and I walked towards the transfiguration classroom, I wondered what was going on with her. She seemed fine this morning and last night. After DADA she seemed distance. I'll ask Hermione or Harry. I was never good friends with Ron. I think he had a crush on me.

lI have no idea where the Defence Against the Dark arts (DADA) classroom was. I rolled my eyes and ran towards a good seeming direction. I ran and ran until I ran into something. Oh, I mean, someone. I looked who I ran into. I blushed when I noticed who it was.  
>"Oh hey stranger." George said. "Where's the fire?"<p>

"George. Do you know where the DADA classroom is?" I relized how stupid the question was. He had to be here for at least five years.

I guess George figured this was also a stupid question. He chuckled. "That's where you going? Looks like you were running away from it." He looked at his watch. "Does it start it 8?"

"Yeah why?"

He smirked. "It happens to be 8:06. Come on!" He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Onward!"

"Don't you have class?" I ask George.  
>"No" he says. "Fred took divntion, but I didn't want to take that. This is the only class that we dont have together."<br>"Oh" At that moment, we had arrived. He put on my feet and he opened the door.

"Hello, Professor." George was addressing the familiar man from the train. "This is Olive Jones. She got lost and I had to bring her here. Excuse her tardiness."

I looked at George with wide eyes. This was not the George I knew.

"Oh yes, Ms. Bl-Jones." I noticed that the Professor strammered on my name. Did he know? "Have a seat." He gestured to the seat next to Hermione.  
>I said a quick hello to Hermione. I also waved at Harry and Ron at the table beside ours. Professor Lupin started talking.<p>

"Today we will be learning about boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart look likes?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air faster than humanly possible. "Yes, Ms.-"  
>"Granger, sir." She looked at me and smiled. "To answer your question, no one know what a boggart looks like."<p>

"Correct. " Lupin said smiling. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me why?" Hermione's hand shot up faster than last time. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"A boggart takes form of a man's greatest fear, sir."

"Correct, take ten more points." He smiled. I just knew that he was in Gryffindor while he was here. "Can anyone tell me what repels a boggart?" To mix it up a bit, I put my hand in the air faster than Hermione. "Yes, Ms. B-Jones?" He did again, but I decided to ignore it.

"Laughter sir." I said. Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now if everyone minds standing up." Everyone stood and Lupin flicked his hand and the tables and chairs flew against the walls. Left upfront was a dresser like thing that shook every now and then.

"Mr. Longbottom, is it?" The boy with the toad from the train steped forward. "What's is your greatest fear?"  
>Everyone faintly heard Neville say, "Professor Snape."<p>

Lupin chuckled and went on. "I do believe that you live with your grandmother, am I correct?"

"Yes and I don't want her coming out of there either."

Everyone laugh a little bit at this. Lupin said something into Neville ear. "What?" Neville sounded confused and surprised. Lupin repeated what he said and Neville nodded.

"Ok!" Lupin started addressing the whole class again. "Now when it becomes your turn I want you to precisly say, Riddkulas. Repeat after me. _Riddkulas." _Everyone repeated it.  
>"This class is riddkulas." Malfoy sneered behind me. Him and his goons laughed at the "joke" Malfoy made.<p>

"Everyone ready?" There was a mumble of agreement and he waved his hand and the door started to unlock. The door opened and Professor Snape stepped out. Neville looked nervous. "Remember Mr. Longbottom. Riddkulas."

Neville took his wand and said "R-r-Riddkulas." At that moment Snape, who once been standing in black robes, was now standing infront of everyone wearing a green dress, a big hat, and a huge red hand bag. Everyone was laughing.

"Alright! Everyone in a line." Lupin look really amused by Neville's boggart.

I was about 7 people back. Ron and Hermione were infront of me. I heard Ron muttering "No legs, no legs." Although I had no idea what that meant, I figured I would find out soon.

Harry was behind me. He looked as if he was thinking hard. I really hoped Voldemort (yes I am not afraid to use the name) wouldn't be standing in this room.

I didn't really know what my boggart would be. I would find out on the spot, I guess.

There were snakes and banshees. Once even the lights went out, but were replaced with a rainbow. Turns out Ron's was a giant spider that turned it a spider without any legs. Now it made sense. Hermione's was Mcgongall telling her that she failed. It turn into Mcgongall telling Malfoy he failed.

My turn. It kind of to a while to form, but when it did, I wanted to cry.

"You flithy Black. You and your father. Scum of the earth." Lusiocus Malfoy had appeared inthe room. "And you muggle mother. Disgrace. I wouldn't even Sirius Black could make scum this bad. Pathitic. Cru-"

"RIDDKULAS!" I scream with tears running down my cheeks. All of his hair fell out. I backed up and let Hermione hug me. I heard Malfoy laughing behind me.

I heard a collects of gasps when Harry went up. I looked up quick enough to see a dementor and Lupin jumping infront of Harry. It turned into a full moon. Strange. At least everyone wasn't looking at me.

"Well. Class dismissed." Lupin waved everyone out. "Ms. Jones, could you stay back a moment?"

I looked at Hermione and nodded for her to wait for me outside. Please don't be about my boggart, I thought to myself. Please don't be about my boggart, please please please plea-

"I want talk about you boggart." I rolled my eyes inside my head. I saw my hair turn a pinkish color, embrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I lowered my head and looked at my knee high converse.

"You need to talk about it." He didn't look like he was going to give up the subject easily. "It looked like he was going to use an Unforgive-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT IT!" I screamed at him. I was seeing flashes of red and hearing the laughter.

Right then, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came through the door. Hermione spoke up first. "No means to be rude, Professor, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I don't think she should have to." Harry and Hermione steered my towards the door.

Lupin had one more thing up his sleeve. "Your father would want to know if they were hurting you."

I turned around and looked him stright in the eye. "If my fathergave a damn about me, then he wouldn't have gotten himslef landed in Askaban just to escape to be the most wanted wizard in the world at the moment." My hair was red. "Excuse me, Professor, but I have another class to attend." I turned on my heel and gestured to Hermione to lead the way. She looked worried but went out the door anyway. Harry came up on my

"You're Sirius Black's daughter?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes." I said curtly. "Now drop it." He nodded and began walking silently beside me. We fallowed Hermione and Ron to the Divintion classroom. George came up behind us. I guessed it was to wait for his brother. He came up and started talking to us.

"So how was our first class on your first day?" He asked us all. I shifted on my feet and looked at my converses. He noticed this. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy. I just didn't get any sleep last night." I lied smoothly. "Pranking takes a lot of energy. Well, running away from the prankies." I laughed with George.

"Yeah I saw what you did to the girls." He chuckled while he talked. Espically that Parkison girl. Ginous."

The ahead of us. The unnamed came out a joined his brother. He didn't even act like George was talking to me. Lee came out behind the unnamed. He waved at me and I waved back.

After that trio left, Lizzy came up, but not with a peck on the lips by her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged. She laughed at my face. I hugged her and we went into the classroom. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were already seated. We took the table behind them.

The classrom was stuffy and smelled strongly of cheap perfum. The teacher was wearing huge glasses and a bunch of beads. Her eyes were huge. Her voice seemed stressed and dreamy at the same time. "Welcome class. I am Professor Twallernly (Check CORRECT Spelling)" She smiled at all of us. "We are going to learn if you have the inner eye."

I looked at Lizzy. She was taking notes. Notes! On the first day of class. Crazy. Well as long as she can 'help' with my homework I don't mind. I took out my times table to see what I had next. Cool Lizzy was in my next class.

I sat there thinking about different things. I wondered how long it would take for the news that Sirius Black's daughter had arrived at Hogwarts. I wondered what my other classes were going to be like. I wondered-

I wondering was interupted by my hand getting knocked out from under my chin. I looked at Lizzy and she pointed at the Professor.

"Thank you Ms.-" She was addressing Lizzy.

"Brookes, mam." Liz smiled at her.

"As I was saying. I can see that something is troubling this young girl." She looked at me. "Is something troubling you, deary."

She was right up in my face. I backed up as far as my chair would let me. I didn't know what to say. Hermione saved me.

"No need to be rude," She's probably going to saying that a lot today. "But anyone who knows what a metamorhgus is, could tell something was troubling her."

I grabbed my hair in my hands. It was a dark blue color. I quickly shook my head and turned it black again.

The Professor look at Hermione. "My dear, I have the inner eye. I don't need to know that she is a metamorgus."

I heard Malfoy laughing behind me. I looked at him and gave him an unrespectble hand gesture. He returned it and my hair flicked red and back to black again. I turned back around and crossed my arms. I was still thinking about everything.

"Olive! Olive!" Hands were waving infront of my face.

"Huh?" I said. My hair turn orange for a minute then I noticed everyone else was either gone or waiting for me.

"Let's go!" Lizzy grabbed my hand and drug to transfitguations. I waved at Hermione, Harry, and Ron as they went to their next class.

Lizzy POV

As Olive and I walked towards the transfiguration classroom, I wondered what was going on with her. She seemed fine this morning and last night. After DADA she seemed distance. I'll ask Hermione or Harry. I was never good friends with Ron. I think he had a crush on me.

Anyway, when we made to double transfigurations, we sat down at the front table. I took out some parchment to take notes. I looked over at Olive. She looked the same thing she did in divintion.

Her head was propped up on her fist and her eyes were staring lazily out the window. Her hair would occsionly flick different colors. Sometimes orange or red. Once or twice purple. I wanted to know what she was thinking about.

Mcgongall was talking about how stuff was going to harder this year. I was taking notes for Olive and myself. Olive hair stayed purple for a bit. I wondered who she was thinking about.

After an hour of class, I was bored out of my mind. All Mcgongall did was tell us about exams. I was still taking notes though. I looked behind and around me a bit to see people asleep. Mcgongall didn't seem to notice.

I look at Olive to see her hair purely white. She was wincing every now and then. I stopped taking notes and watched Olive. I was waiting for her hair to go a different color. It started turning red and white. It was flicking inbetween the two. Now she looked like a candy cane. I noticed everyone was watching her now. Even Mcgongall stopped talking.

I tried to get Olive's attention. I was waving my hand infront of her face, I was poking her, I tried say her name. All of a sudden her hair went as white as I ever seen it and she fainted. She fell off her chair into the floor. I got down on the floor beside her and checked her breathing and her pulse.

"Class dismissed!" Mcgongall sound as worried as I was. "Mr. Boot. Could you take Ms. Jones to the hospital wing?" Boot nodded his head and picked up Olive. "Ms. Brookes, go with her."

I nodded and went with Boot and Olive. Olive was limp in his arms. Mcgongall sstuck her head out the door and yelled, "Hurry."

Boot picked up his pace. Boot had long legs so his strides were about 3 of mine.

Olive was really pale when we reach the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfery!" I yelled for the nurse to come. She came out of office.

"Yes, what is-" She saw Olive. "Lay her here." She patts a bed and Boot lays Olive down. He nods to me and leaves. "What happened, Ms. Brookes?"

"Well we were in transfiguration and she was just sitting there staring out the window..." I told her what had had happened. When I got done she just sighed.

"You don't have any idea what she might have been thinking about?" She looked at me hopfully.

"I have no idea." Then I thought of something. "But I might know someone who would." I looked at my watch. 11:30 am. "May I go get them?"

"Of course go. Now." She shooed me out.

I tried to remember what class Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in. Think Elizabeth think... History Of Magic.

I ran as fast I could towards the History of Magic room. I was there in about 2 minutes. I threw the door open. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor were staring at me. Binns was staring at me too.

"I'm sorry Professor. I need Hermione, Ron, and Harry." They look at me and Binns hesitated. "Please, sir," I begged. "It's emergency."

"Very well. Go." I smiled at Binns and rushed Hermione, Ron, and Harry out.

"What's up Liz?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." I got behind them and pushed them foreward. "Now hurry."

We start running when I take the lead again. When we make it back to the Hospital Wing, I find Olive talking to Madam Pomfry. Well more like yelling.

"I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" Olive screamed.

I went over to her and hugged her. She started crying into my shoulder.

"If we don't want this to happen again, then we need to know what caused it." Pomfery wagged a finger at us.

"Not to be rude Professor, " Hermione said, for the third time today, "But you are just getting her wound up. Maybe you should leave her alone." Hermione went on Olive other side. She put her arm around Olive and stared at Pomfry until she huffed and went back into her office.

I was stroking Olive's dark green hair until she calmed down. When she moved again there were only silent tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away. She made her hair go back to black and started laughing. Hermione and I looked at eachother.

"Gosh Hermione," she adressed the person on her right. "How many times do you think you are going to have to a teacher you're not sounding rude?"

We all started laughing then.

Madam Pomfry brought lunch when we refused to leave she wouldn't let Olive leave.

George's POV

I went down to lunch with Fred and Lee. Potion's let out late so we were probably the last people down there. We pushed open the door opened and immdentily went looking for Olive. Fred was doing thee same with Liz. When we couldn't find either of them, we looked at eachother. Harry and Ron weren't there either.

We sat down with some other third years and asked them. "Oi, Seamus, where are Ron, Harry, and Hermione?" I only asked about them 3 because wherever they are, Liz and Olive are. 've

"Well Elzibeth came into History of Magic and came and got Hermione, Ron, and Harry." He answered. Dean was nodding. "She sounded scared."

"Thanks." Fred and I went to the Hospital Wing. We figured that's where they may be. When we opened the door, and we saw everyone sitting there.

Liz and Hermione were sitting at head of a bed, Olive in the middle of them two, and Ron and Harry were at the foot of the bed. They all had a plate of food in their laps. Olive's hair was a bright green, but not as bright as I've seen it.

Fred went over to Liz and kissed the top of her head. Olive's hair faltered a little bit, regained it color when I walked in.

"This is stupid guys." She pulledher wand off the table beside her and she moved some chairs next to the bed. "We are going to break the bed."

Fred sat down on a chair and Liz sat on his lap. Ron scooted in to the chair near the foot. Harry did the same on the oppsite side. Hermione took a seat at the top of the bed. I decided to take Liz's seat so I could steal her food. Her hair turned purple color. I've never seen that color. I shurgged it off stole a biscut off her plate.

NORMAL POV

Stupid hair. I turned and looked at Hermione and she winked at me. I played with my hair and made it turn green again. I turned my head again and saw Liz looking at me. She had a knowing smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her. Now I regret becoming friends with the 2 smartest third years.

When I looked back at my plate, my biscut was gone. I looked at George and he shurgged his shoulders with his mouth full. I smack him and everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from my bed in the abondan classroom that I use. I always woke up early so I could shower without being distrubed. 4:00 am. "Dragon Blood." The portait slung open to reveal a dark common room. I tip-toed up to the third year dorm room.

I after I showered and dressed, thye girls started to stir. I left the room as quickly and as quietly as possible. When I mad it out side the common room, I lookd at my watch. 5:00 am. I had 2 hours to kill. I heard a door slam. I looked around. I didn't see anyone so I went out to walk around Black Lake.

When I made it to the lake, I stood there, wondering what was in it. The creatures, the plants. There is no way that I would jump into it to see. Ugh. Stupid water.

All of a sudden, I was yanked off my ground by my ankles. I almost screamed but I couldn't. I went for my wand, but it fell out of my pocket. I looked down and saw it on the ground.

I heard laughing. I was to high up to identify it. I person, no people, came out of the the woods. My hair was white. Did I mention I was terrified of hights? I was also above the lake.

The two people I saw had red hair. Fred (yes I learned his name) and George Weasley! I started yelling at them.

"YOU BOYS PUT ME DOWN!" I scearmed. "DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!"

They just laughed. The one holding the wand was George, I was sure. "PUT ME DOWN!"

George took his wand down and I started falling towards the lake. I hit the water face first. It hurt so bad. I came up, images flashing through my head. My head broke the surface. I screamed and they laughed. I started towards the shore, my hair white, it looked like it was glowing.

I was about 6 feet from the shore when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. I didn't get a good breath in. 2 seconds under water I started lose concsioness. 5 seconds and I was gone, getting pulled deeper and deeper into Black Lake.

HARRY'S POV

I woke up around 6:00 am to screaming. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I looked out the window just enough to see a person with long white hair fall into the lake. I looked closer to see to people away. But they seem to be getting shorter the more they moved. I looked back at the lake and saw the white haired person came up, just to be pulled under again.

"Ron, wake up." I smacked Ron and pulled him up.

"What?" He growled.

"Shut up and come on!"

He must have heard to urgency in my voice because he came running behind me.

When we made it down to the lake, I didn't waste anytime jumping in. I swam a little bit when I saw her.

Olive was unconinous floating with a Grinylow stuck wrapped around her foot. I pulled out my wand and mumbled reducto. I hit the grinylow full on and grabbed Olive by the hand. When our heads broke surface I heard Ron yelling.  
>"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, are you mad?" Then he spotted Olive. "Come on." He took her from my arms because he was dry. It was unusally cold outside because of the dementors.<p>

We just hoped Olive was ok.

HERMIONE'S POV

The weekend. What would I do without it? I got up at 8:00 am. I showered and got dressed. When I walked down stairs, I saw Ron pacing. When he saw me he came up to me and started talking very fast. I couldn't understand. "Whoa, Whoa, Ron" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Slow down."

Ron took a breath and talked, "Olive was thrown into the lake. Harry jumped into the water and saved her but Pomfry said it could go either way."

I looked at him and he looked at me. "Let's go." We went towards the Hospital Wing. "Wait, where's Harry?"

"Oh after Pomfry let him leave, we spilt up. He went to go wait outside the Ravenclaw tower to wait for Liz."

When we got to the Hospital Wing to see Harry and Liz already there. Harry had an arm around Liz while she cried.

Pomfry was trying to keep Olive warm. There was a glass of water on the table beside her bed. I think it was the water that was in Olive's lungs. Tears started running down my cheeks. Pomfry put a potion in her mouth. Color started coming back into her cheeks. I sighed in relief when I saw her stir.

"Back in here already?" Olive said when she woke up.

We laughed and hugged her. I think she noticed that Harry's hair was wet. She grabbed it and smiled. She then gave him another hug. Sometimes wonder how she wasn't put in Ravenclaw.

NORMAL POV

After about an hour in the hospital wing, Fred and George came in. I looked at then and cast a spell that doesn't let them come any closer.  
>"What the hell?" George looks confuse.<p>

"Don't 'what the hell me' Weasleys!" My hair was bright red. I got out of bed and went up to them. "You know exactly what you did!"

They both just looked at me confused. My hair was so red it looked like it was glowing. They took a step back. I had my wand up and ready. Liz grabbed my arm and Hermione grabbed my wand. Hermione got into my face and pushed me back. Liz turned around and looked at Fred. I couldn't see what she was doing but by the look on Fred's face she asked 'What did you do?'

I turned and sat down on my bed. Liz left with George and Fred. They were talking on the way out but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were looking at me. "What?"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione look werid at that comment.

"Look Olive," She sat beside me. "I know that you 'don't want to talk about it'. But sooner or later you are going to have to talk. I don't care that you don't want to talk about it. This is the second time this year that you have ended up in the Hospital wing. Even Harry, He gets in the Hospital wing all the time. But not twice in a week. I am your best friend. So is Liz. If you can't us anything, then that is just useless having friends. If you can't tell us anything, then I am done with sitting in the Hospital Wing every week."

Hermione got up and left. Harry patted me on my shoulder and fallowed her. Ron did the same.

Once again, I was alone to live in my own pile of troubles.

GEORGE'S POV

"What is wrong with her?" I ask Liz.

"I'm not sure but I think she thinks you dropped her in the lake."

"Why in the hell would she think that?" Fred yelled sounding astonished. He didn't do something to her. Someone else did.

"I don't know! Stop yelling at me!" She turned and looked at Fred.

Their relationship has been a bit rocky since Fred and Olive hate each other. "I'm not yelling!" Fred yelled. "Do you believe her?"

"Fred I don't what to believe! I wasn't there!" Liz started to look hurt. "No one would know ecept the people who did it to her. According to Harry, It was about 7:00 am in the morning! It was dark. All he saw were two people running back to the castle. He said they look similar."

"Do you believe him?" Fred was still mad.

"FRED I DON"T KNOW WHO TO BELIEVE!" Liz got up in his face. "MAYBE IF YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU WOULD KNOW! I'M STUCK BETWEEN WHAT MY BOYFRIEND SAYS TO WHAT MY BEST FRIEND SAYS!"

Fred looked at her, dead in the eyes. "Unless you can trust me coompletely, this isn't going to work."

Liz backed away a bit like she's been smacked. "You're breaking up with me?"

Fred smiled and said "Yep" He popped the 'P'. After that he turned on his heel and went back towards Gryffindor tower.

I looked back at Liz who had tears running down her cheeks. "Liz" I tried, but she puts her hand up and runs in the oppsite direction.

I don't know what to do...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Mouth Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OLIVE'S POV

One month since the 'situation'. For about a week it became talk of the school. I decided to talk to Hermione and Liz about some of the things that I swore I wouldn't tell anyone about. Like why I'm afraid of water.

_Flash Back_

_ I was 10 and I was exausted. My mother had left an hour ago to go to work. Editor of the _Daily Profit _was apprently a hard job. _

_ I got left with the Malfoy's everyday since I was born. The moment I started walking, they started treating me like a house elf. Everytime I would do something wrong, they would do something to me. _

_ One time, a woman named Bellatrix came over. Mr. Malfoy had to go to work that day. She got to punishme for anything I did that day. Some how she found flaw in everything I did. I wasn't standing up stright. The toast was too dark. Draco was mad, because his room is dirty. I still have the scars from that one. _

_ At the end of the day, Bellatrix told me and Draco to go outside. She told me to make sure there were no weeds near the pond. I went over and checked. All of a sudden I was pulled up by my ankles. _

_ I got thrashed around in every direction. Up, down, left, right, forewards and backwards. All the time I was yelling put me down. _

_ When she finelly put me down it was in the freezing pond. Her and Draco just laughed and laughed as I pulled myself out the pond. I fainted there._

_ When I awoke, I was at home. Mum came in and yelled at me for making a scene. She..._

_ Flash Back End_

At this point in my story, tears were running down my face. I couldn't say anymore. I promised I wouldn't tel anyone about the Mallfoys or my mum didn't to me.

I still didn't forgive Fred and George for what they did to me. That was totally out of hand. Liz was really upset. I told her that we would get this all strighten out and everything would be okay.

Man was I right.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One more week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I was walking towards the third year boy's dorms. I havent done any real pranking in a while. As come up there, I here them talking.  
>"She is so stupid." Malfoy voice rang clearly. " Poly juice potion. Who would have thought that would pull the wool over her eyes?"<p>

"No idea, Malfoy." That was one of his goons.

"I bet she's probably still mad at those twins." Malfoy was saying. "I can't believe she doesnt know it was me and you Goyle."

I heard 2 deep stupid sounding laughs.

I went down to the common room, through the portait and to the Gryffindor tower. I stopped at the portait going into the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" Fat lady said.

"I just need to know if the Weasley Twins are in there." I tell her.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Thank you." Crap. I decided to sleep next to the portait hole that night.

I woke up to someone poking me. "Olive, Olive!" I opened my eyes to see George staring at me.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" I told how I heard Malfoy talking about the poly juice potion. He just shook his head. After I was done, I said "I am sooooo sorry. Like majorly sorry. I should have listened to you. I so so so so-"

"Whoa, Olly. It's fine." George thought a little bit. "Fred might like it if you did that to him."

"Do what?"

"Say you were wrong, and smother him with apolgiezes." He smiled at me and helped me up. "Let's go get some breakfast."

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione was there, as well as Ron and Harry. Hermione walked right past me... Well then.

Liz was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Well that just wont do will it?

I went over to her where she was sitting next to Luna Lovegood and pulled her up by her arms.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, sturrgling.

"You are going to sit with us."

"No me and Fred broke up." She trashed harder.

"Come on." I sat next between George and Hermione. Hermione scoots over so we can put Liz inbetween us."Sit down... and enjoy the show." I get up and go over to Fred. I was going to make this dramatic.

Fred didn't relised that I was behind him or that Lizzy was sitting two seats down. He's been very depressed since he and Liz broke up. I smiled at Liz who is watching me. I change into her and she trys to get up, but Hermione and George hold her down. I smile one more time before I tap Fred on the back.

When he turns around he looks at me wide eyed. Liz hasn't talkind to himsince the break up. I look at him and say, "I'm sooo sorry Fred. I should have believed you. Olive didn't know what she was saying. She was jumping to concluison," To add a touch, I got teary eyed. "You probably don't want to see me anymore. I understand. I'll leave you be."

I started running out. I winked at Liz and kept running. I could outrun Fred easily. After I lost him, I changed back to me. I started heading back to the Great Hall until I ran into Fred.  
>"You haven't seen Liz, have you?" He was out of breath.<p>

"I think she went outside. If you can't find her then come back to the Great Hall." I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. "And don't hurt her. Again."

He nodded and went outside. I laughed when he was out of ear shot. Liz was going to kill me. Oh well, I got her back together with Fred.

When I walked back into the Great Hall, I saw Lizzy staring at me. I glad looks can't kill. I sat next to Harry, across from Liz.

At this moment, Fred walks in. I look at Hermione and she knows what to do. I take my water and splash it in Liz's face. Hermione puts her arm around Liz, and I put my arm on Liz's arm.

Fred comes up behind her, grabs her hand, spins her around, and kisses her.

Well my job here is done.

Or... Maybe not.

Liz pulled away. I looked at her strangly. She pulled her hand back and... and... WHAMP!

Fred held his face while Lizzy screamed at him. "How dare you Fredwick Weasley! You should have listen to me before. I shouldn't need my friend to be me to bring you to your senses." Then her expression soften. "Now kiss me again you fool."

They kissed. Now my work was done.

(After Classes)

I was walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Liz, and Fred towards the Gryiffindor tower. There seemed to be something going on upfront.

"I bet Neville forgot the password again." Ron snickered to us.

"Hey!" I heard Neville come up behind us.

As we got closer and we saw what had happened. Fat Lady was gone. Her portait had been slashed.

"Let me through! Let me through! I am head boy!" Percy Weasley came through, pushing passed the class. Dumbledore and Mcgongall were behind him.

"Flich" Dumbledore said, "Check every portait in the castle and find  
>Fat Lady."<p>

"There's no need sir." He looked up at a picture of a hippo. "She's right there."

If you look closer at the painting, you could see Fat Lady hiding behind the hippo. "Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He was mad. I wouldn't let him in." Fat Lady was shaking.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Si-si- Sirius Black."

At that moment I felt every single eye on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I was only conscious enough to noticed I didn't hit the ground. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

I got to Olly just fast enough to catch her. Her hair was white and red. So she was scared and mad. I wonder why she was mad.

"Get everyone in the Great Hall" Dumbledore was saying. "Teachers will serech the castle." He came up to me. "Mr. Weasley, please take Ms. Black down wit you. Professor Lupin will be there to sort anything out." Dumbledore winked at me and went off with the other teachers.

All the Gryffindors went down to the Great Hall. I look at Olive in my arms. Hermione came up and checked her pulse while were walking. Then she checked her breathing.

"She's fine." Hermione said to me, and Liz who looked terrified. Fred was on her other side looking blank. "I think Olive was just startled." Hermione finished.

I nodded at her and looked back at Olive. She just looked like she was sleeping.

When we got back to the Great Hall, I went stright to Lupin. The tables were replaced with hundreds of sleeping bags. "Girls on this side, boys on that. " Lupin was saying, "You have 30 minutes til lights out. You may talk." He waved me over there. "What's the problem?"

"I think she just fainted, sir." Hermione said when I shurged.

"Just lay her down over there," Lupin pointed to the girl side. "She'll be fine. Her head is just taking in to much."

I did what I was told and went talk Fred and Lee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIZZY POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I saw the worry in George's eye. I think he likes her. I know Olive him. I think I may have heard him call her Olly. That's a big thing. Anyone who called olive something other than Olive... well, I think that's why she got expelled from her old school.

Anyway, me and Hermione took sleeping bags next to Olive. I start to stroke her multi-colored hair. It's soft. I watch it as it changes different colors. Blue, red, white, orange. I hate seeing her in those colors. Suddenly the colors stopped changing. It stayed white. It was almost glowing. Her face was contorted in a terrible grimce. I looked like she was trying her hardest not to scream.

I looked at Hermione and saw the same expression I new I had. Olive started thrashing. I tried waking her up. "Olive! Olive!" She wouldn't wake up.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione yelled. He hurried over to us and held Olive's head. A crowd was starting to form. George pushed his way through to the front. "Hermione, Harry, George, Fred, Elizabeth," He called out a group of us, "Go to the my office and get a calming drought. Blue bottle. Hermione should be able to pick the right one. Wands at the ready." We all got our wands out. "GO!"

We pulled our eyes away from Olive's thrashing bodice and ran out of the Great Hall. We didn't speak at all until we got to Lupin's office.

"Why would Hermione be able to pick it out?" Fred asked, with about four blue bottles in his arms.

"Because I'm amazingly smart." Hermione pciked up a few of the bottles and starting smelling them. "Liz is too, so help me."

I picked up a few and smelt of them. No, no, no, no, wait... no. There were about fifty blue bottles. After every single blue bottle was on the table, the rest started smelling. They had no idea what they were doing.

"Stop, you guys don't know what you're for." They backed off in defeat, except George.

"Here!" He handed me a blue bottle with a flower on it.

I smelt of it and gave to Hermione. She nodded with a surprised look on her face. We took off running towards the Great Hall again. When we got back we saw a very terrifying sight. Olive was awake and she was sceaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GEORGE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had the potion in my hand. Lupin was trying to calm Olive down on his own. "Olive calm down. It's ok."

"Get away from me MALFOY!" She held up her wand. Malfoy?

"No Olive! Exprellimos!" Lupin screamed. Olice's wand flew out of her hand. Her expression changed completely. She looked scared.

"Please don't hurt me." Tears running down her face.

"Olive dear," Lupin held his wand up and slowly put his wand down on the ground. "No one wants to hurt you."

"Stop!" She was sobbing now. "Don't come closer please! I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me."

I decided to step in now. "Olly, Olly," She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Olive whimpered.

"Olly, no one wants to hurt you." I put my hand out. She flinched away from it.

"You won't hurt me anymore, Locuios!" Locuios? What is she talking about?

"Olly, Olly..." I tried to make her seem like I wasn't going to hurt her. "Please listen to me. We are not going to hurt you."

She just sat there and sobbed.

When I stepped closer, she moved backwards again, I guess Liz had enough.

"I'm sorry, Olive" Liz rose her wand. "Prefi tatalus."

Olive's arms flew to her side and her legs snapped together. Tears were still falling freely down her face.

I put the potion up to her lips. She sallowed. Her tears stopped and her hair changed to blue.

Liz said the release spell and Olive through her hands around my neck and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what happened. I just remember waking up with everyone staring at me. I know I had a dream. Malfoy. Curses. Laughing. Screams...

When I woke up I threw my head around George's neck and cried. I was scared. George put his arms around me and whispered reassurance in my ear. I had a feeling everyone was looking at me. I heard Lupin telling everyone to go to bed.

"Olly," George whispered. "You need to go to sleep. Liz and Hermione are here."

I felt to hands on my back. They turned me around and I fell onto someone elses shoulder. George's voice was replaced by Liz's.

"Hey, Olive." She sounded gental like I was going to mad at her for some reason. "Lights out." I picked up my head and looked around. Everyone was in bed. Well sleeping bags. I saw George just get to his spot beside Fred.

Liz patted the sleeping bag between her and Hermione. I layed down on top of it. There was no way I was getting asleep tonight. After awhile, everyone was asleep. I sat up and looked around. Suddenly the door opened and I flung myself down on my sleeping bag. I listen as Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin conversed.

I thought I was the only one awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HARRY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Olive as she looked around at everyone. The door opened and I fling myself the other way.

"I'm afraid we couldn't locate Black." Snape said.

"I hate to say it," Dumbledore was saying, "but two of our students are in grave danger."

" and Potter?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, Remus, everyone knows. You've known even longer. Call her Ms. Black." Dumbledore paused. "And outside of class, Olive even. You are her godfather.

Lupin her godfather? Intersting. Wait, Olive is awake. Oh Merlin. Soo we learn that Sirius Black is her father and now Lupin is her godfather.

~~~~~~~~~Hours Later Hogsmead Weekend~~~~~~~~~~~

We wake up on a Saturday, also a Hogsmead weekend. The 1st one. I won't be attending. I see Hermione, Ron, and Liz off. After me and Olive get under the invisble cloak. Her 'mum' didn't didn't sign her permission slip either.

Before we make it out, Fred and George grabbed us and took us to a stair well. "Are you guys mad? I'm trying to get to Hogmeads!"

"We know." They say in unsion.

"Clever Harry," George said.

"Yes but not clever enough." Fred responded. He pulled out a piece on parchment and handed it to me.

"What's this rubbiish?"

"What's this rubbish he says." Fred laughs.

"It-it's-it's the Marauders map, isnt it?" Olive asks.

"How do you know?" Fred and George stared at her wide eyed.

"I remember someone telling me about the Marauders." She looked thoughtful. "But I don't remember who."

"Ok..." Fred look taken aback, but turned to George, "Will you do the honors?"

"Certinly." He pointed his wand at the parchment. "I solemly swear that I am up to know good."

From that moment on, I was in possession of the Marauder's Map.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Me and Harry went threw the narrow passesage way. When we got to the cellur under Honeydukes, we put the cloak on. We went towards the Sherking Shack where we saw Hermione and Ron talking. Oh Merlin. Here comes Malfoy. We weren't close enough to hear what they were saying.

Anyway, Harry took me behind a tree and picked up a snow ball and threw it at Malfoy. Harry acted like a ghost until Malfoy and his goons went away. Then he started messing with Ron. He looked terrified.  
>"Harry!" Hermione said. He came out from under his cloak. I ran up and jumped on Harry's back. We all laughed.<p>

"Let's walk guys!" My hair was green coming out of my black and green tobogen. My scarf matched and my jacket was the same.

As we walked through Hogmeads, we heard people talking. "Dementors at my bar every night." A anrgy woman was yelling at none other than Cornilas Fudge.

"Oh you know they have to sneak around to look for Black." He looked serious.

"Why on earth?"

"You know! Harry Potter of course." Me and Harry looked at eachother. I rolled my eyes. He smiled apoligeticly. He went under the cloak and fallowed them in.

Hermione, Ron, and I waited for him to comeout. Suddenly, the door slammed opened and no came out. Then we saw the footsteps. They went up and knocked down claorlors. "Sorry, sorry." We utter out apogizes as we walked over them.

When we finelly caught up, he was sitting on a rock. Me and Hermione went up. She pulled the cloak off.

"Wha happened Harry?" I asked.

"He was their friend." Harry said quietly. "He was their friend!" This time he yelled it. "And he betrayed him. I'm going to find him, and when I do I'm going to kill him." He looked at me in a way that scared me. "And you. Get out of my face."

I knew what he meant. I knew this was going to happen at some point. I stood up and went back to the castle. I didn't even cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HERMIONE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry James Potter." I said looking at Olive's back. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?"

He lazily looked at me. "Hermione," The edge in his voice was dissapearing. "If Ron's parents helped in the murder in your parents, and then came after you, would you want to assciate with him?"

Harry made a good point. Olive didn't seem to be upset. Did she see this coming? Maybe...

"Let's get going," Ron susgested. I nodded and we all went back to the castle.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<span>GEORGE'S POV, CHRISTMAS EVE<span>~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on!" I was being presistance with her.  
>"NO, George." Olive shook her head for the hunderedth time. "I am not allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room."<p>

"Please?" I stepped infront of her and held her shoulders. "Pretty please? Come on. Liz is staying over the hoildays. The only Gryfinndors left are us Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione."

"Well there you go." She shurgged out of my grasp. "Your brother, Percy. He already gave me detention once."

"Two things." I ticked them off on my fingers. "One: You didn't go to that detention. And two: He's going home. He doesn't want to be stucked with us. He's going with mum and dad to visite Charlie."

Olly shook her head again. Then she smiled. "If you get Liz to agree to stay there, then I will." She crossed her arms and looked smug.

I was hoping she wouldn't throw out that card. Liz, the perfect goody goody. This is going to be hard, yet fun. I needed to talk to Fred.

"Fine" I looked her stright in the eyes. " Shake on it?" I held out my hand and she grasped it. Olly laughed. I looked at her with confused eyes.  
>"Remember the first time we met?"<p>

Ahhhhhh. I remember that day to clearly. I laughed with her. Then I picked her up. "You're lighter than you look."

"Are you saying I look fat?" We were busting with laughter now. I ended up carrying her to the Great Hall. I sat her down to Liz who was next to Fred. They all looked at us weirdly. We just looked at each other again and busted out laughing again.

"Long story." Olive laughed harder. Then she snorted.

Everyone went silent and started laughing again. Olly's hair turn a little pink. I ruffled it. After were done with lunch, I pulled Fred aside.

"Do me a favor?" I ask, hopefully. "Beacuse I'm your favorite brother?"

"I think Percy may have beat there." He patted my back. "But what's the favor?"

"I need you to convince Liz to stay in the Gryffindor tower tonight."

"I do believe I can do that." Fred scratched his chin. "But, why?"

"Fine," I looked down. "Olive will only come if Liz does."

"YOU DO LIKE HER!" Fred started screaming. "GEORGIE LOVES OLIVE!" I hushed him.

"Will you do it?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks bro-" But he put his hand up.

"If I do convince Lizzard to stay," He thought for a moment. "You have to prank Olive. By yourself."

I looked at him, my jaw on the floor. There is no way I can prank Olly. Espeically by myself. He laughed at my expression.

"Fine." I stuck my hand out and he shook it. Then he set off to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fred's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was I going to get Lizzard to break the rules? If I wasn't her boyfriend, she would ra me out, too. I'll just beg and ask. I caught up with her and pulled her into a broom cupboard.

"Fred!" She looked at me strangely. "What are you doing? Do you know what Hermione and Olive are going to think?"

"Lizzard. Do me a favor?" I asked with me puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"Spend the night in the Gryffindor tower and spend Christmas there." I told her. I had my hands ready, just to make sure she wouldn't smack me.

"Ok" Lizzard said, looking at her nails.

"Ok? Ok? I ask you to break the rules and you say... OK?" I stare at her in disbelief.

"I know it's to get Olive up there." She smiled at me. "You love your brother don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

She gave me her 'it-doesn't-take-a-Ravenclaw-to-figure-it-out-looks.' "I know you hate Olive"

"What-no-wait-no..." She looked at me knowily. "I don't hate her. I just can't stand her."

"Well, I'll see you later." Lizzard walked out of the cupboard. "Oh and I'm sleeping Hermione dorm, so no bright ideas!"

I stared ather in disbeilf as she caught up with the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIZZY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was smiling. I was breaking the rules. Exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules. It just sounds fun. When I caught up with the girls, they look at me. Olive with her eye brows raised and Hermione with a shocked look on her face.

I just laugh and say, "No. We didn't."

Hermione relaxes and Olive shakes her head. "Well then. What was it about then?" She looks at me with half worried eyes half curious. I could see it in her hair too.

"Well, You're staying in the Gryffindor tower with me." I watched as her hair went orange, then back to black.

"I didn't think you would agree."

"I knew that a certain someone wanted you there." I looked at her with knowing eyes. Her hair went pink and purple and she blushed.

She pushed me. "Shut up."

I laughed and Hermione looks at us. "You're breaking the rules?" She was mostly pointing the question at me. "I meam Olive yeah-"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on," Hermione looked at Olive and rolled her eyes. "You've had five-"

"Six..."

"Six dententions this year," Hermione looked at me when I ccorrected her. "And you haven't been to a single one of them."

"Because of that Perfect Prefect Percy." Olive grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Anyway," I said breaking the silenince between the two, "You were saying Hermione."

"Right," She got her thought train back on track. "But you, I would have never thought."

"I've already said. I did it for her." I jutted my finger at Olive. "I don't want to."

"Oh yeah," Olive said popping back in. "Because you don't want to see Fred bright and early in the morning. And you don't want to sl-"

I jumped on her then. "You and me are sleeping in Hermione dorm!" I smack her a few times to put that in her head.

Olive was stuck between 'ow's and laughter. She pushed me off and started running towards the dungeons. I chased her until I heard and 'oof!' and a thump. When I came around the corner, Olive was on the ground and George was standing infront of her. George helped her up. I just turned around and let them have their moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~OLIVE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well howdy stranger." I loked up at George as he helped me up. He pulled me up a little to hard into his chest.

"Stupid." I smacked his chest. I relized how short I was compared to him. I backed up and comtinied to the Slytherin common room. I was the only Slytherin that stayed behind. I didn't notice that George was still behind me until I heard him talk.

"This room hasn't changed much, has it."

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes at him. "I've been here for half the ye- How do you know it hasnt changed much?"

"Harry's had his cloak since his first year." He winked at me and that was all they said.

I just shook my head and went up to my dorm. He stayed at the bottom of the stairs. "You know," I yelled at him. "Only Slytherin boys can't come up here."

George came up and looked at my dorm. He rolled his eyes at the serpents on the walls. I pushed him and packed my messenger bag. I went into the bathroom to get my toiletries out of their hiding place.

When I came back George was looking through my jounaral. I dropped my stuff, grabbed my book and started beating him with it. "Don't," Hit. "Touch," Hit. "My," Hit. "Book."

"Stop stop stop!" He put up his hand in a defensive matter. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

I stopped hitting him. "What did you read?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!"

He looked me dead in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me the Malfoy's did that to you?"

"Beacuse it was none of your bussinsess." I putmy book in my bag. He took my sholders and made me face him.

"If someone is hurting you, then it is my bussiness." He looked so carrying. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

I shook myself out of his grip. "No one needed to know." I tried avoiding his gaze, but I could feel it burning me. "They haven't even done anything since I went to school. We were aloud to use magic outside of Beauxbatons. Simple magic at least."

"Well what about now?" He made me look at me again. "When you go home?"

"I'll go home with Liz or something. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I slung my back over my shoulder. "Let's just celebrate Christmas." We walked towards the door together. "And please don't bring it up again."

"One more thing." George stopped me in the common room. "That fit you had that night, was that what it was about?"

Liz had told me about my spazzy attack. "Yes, ok. Everywhere I looked I saw a Malfoy or Bellatrix and I saw the marble white walls. I was terrified. Ok?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can we drop it?"

George nodded and we went to the Gryffindor common room. His attuide was completely turned around. We were joking and running. When we made it to the entrance corridor, we raced. I may be able to run out Fred, but George...

He made to the portait before I did, but only by a second.

"Password?" Fat Lady asked.

"Fairy Lights." George said, panting.

"You take care of her." Fat lady said to George. " She's a keeper."

I blushed and George said, "Will do." I blushed farther and laughed nervously.

"Oh and your Ravenclaw friend is here." then she slung opened. The common room was sooo light. I spun around. I loved it. So much better than ours. George laughed at me while, Liz, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fred sat on the arrangement of chairs and couches.

I jumped over the couch and plopped down between Liz and Hermione. I pulled thier heads closer to mine. "Four boys, three girls. This could be fun." They both gasped and smacked my arms. I laughed.

After awhile, it was about one o'clock am. George said, "Well those beds aren't going to sleeping themselvles."

Most of us rolled our eyes and laughed a bit. Half way up the stairs I thought of something. "By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAs!"

I heard lauhgter from the guys and Liz infornt of me. When I heard no laugh from coming from Hermione, I went to invesitgate. She was already in her bed asleep.

I got into a bed and thought for a second. I grabbed my book and lit my wand. I dated the page and wrote on line: _My first Christmas with people who care about me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIZ'S POV (CHRISTMAS MORNING)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up at eight in the morning with someone jumping on my bed. I saw green and red streaks. I heard Hermione laughing. I grabbed Olive's legs and she fell to the floor. "Why are you mad?"

Olive looked at me confused. Then bing! She grabbed her hair. "Oh this?" I nodded. She heaved herself off the floor. "I wanted to get in the Christmas spirit." She was wearing shorts right above knee and a tanktop. I was freezing.

"If you were expecting to turn into a snowman, I think thats Christmasy enough." Olive rolled her eyes and bounded into the bathroom where Hermione just came out. I got out of bed wearing my pj pants and a tee shirt. I put on my robe and went to brush my hair when Olive came out.

"YOU GIRLS TAKE FOREVER!" I heard Fred's and George's voice from the common room.

Olive opens the door and yells back. "NOT MY FAULT. HERMIONE AND LIZZY DONT WANT TO COME DOWN IN THEIR PJS!"

I rolled my eyes while I put on my pants. We grabbed our gifts and took them down stairs. I we sat on the floor next to the fire. The boys were sitting on the couch in their pjs. Freds muscles looked so toned in his tank top...

Someone smacked me in the back of the head. I saw Olive trying to look inncocent. I just laughed at her.

I looked at the gifts that I got. The Tales of Beedle and Bard from Hermione, Olive got me a blanket, Ron got me candy, Harry got me color changing ink, and George got me some pranks. I was probably going to wrap those up and give them to Olive. I looked at George. He just winked at me. He knew I wasn't going to use them.

Fred waved me over. He sat me on his lap and told me to close my eyes. After I did I felt my hair move away from my neck. A cold chain was placed around it. After it was clipped he kissed my neck. "Open your eyes." I opened them and look down. On the chain was a key. "Now you have the key to my heart."

Olive and George started gagging. I looked at Fred and said "That was so cheesy." I turned completly. "Now kiss me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~OLIVE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzy and Fred started snogging. I did what any sane person would do. I pointed my wand at them and water shot out of my wand. It hit right on their.

"I don't think you got the couch wet Olly," George said. "I'm pretty sure there wasn't any room for water to get through."

We all laughed, except Fred. He was swearing loudly.

I looked at my gifts. Hermione gave me Hogwarts: A History, Liz gave me pjs pants. I laughed at that one. Ron gave me candy, Harry gave me color changing ink that had a lable that said I'm sorry on it. I gave him a hug. Fred even gave me some pranking stuff. I smiled at him. Then I found a note. _As long as you don't use it on me. _I laughed and showed it to Lizzy. She shook her head and hit her boyfriend knee. George gave me a braclet that said _You're lighter than you look. _I laughed almost into hysterics when I saw that.

"Hey, Olive," Hermione said, "There's one more for you." I looked at her and she gave me a small wrapped box. It had a note on it. _This was your mother's. I thought you would like to have it._

I unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a simple ring. It was silver and had words on it. I looked closer and it said _Do you want to... _I turned it around and read the bottom. _Dissapper? _I looked at it and looked at Lizzy. She shurrged and I put it on. I put Dissapper on the bottom. It was really pretty. It fit perfectly on my right ring finger. I looked at it closer and spun it around on my finger where Dissapper was ontop.

I heard collect of gasps. I looked down and saw I was gone. I was invisable. I found my hand and turned it again and I reappered.

I saw people staring at me. My mom was some cool girl. Whoever she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~GEORGE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all went down to the Great Hall to eat. Olive was wearing the ring and her bracelet. Despite Liz and Hermione protest, she was wearing her pjs. I laughed at her. The guys were all wearing their new Weasley jumpers.

After we ate, we headed back to the common room. This was my chance. I grabbed Olive's arm and drug her the oppsite way. She looked back at Hermione and Liz. She looked worried. Hahaha. Cute.

I took her to an abaondon Charms classroom. I pulled her over to the desk. "I have one more gift for you." I picked her up and sat her on the desk. "Stay here... and close your eyes." She did what she was told and waited for her 'gift.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought he was going to prank me. Wouldn't surprise me. I just sat there swinging my legs. All of a sudden my legs stopped. "We can't have you doing that." George voice rang in my ears.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Is the Olly getting impatient?" He chuckled. "If you must know. I'm doing this..." His voice faded and then I felt a pair of lips on mine. I almost melted. I opened my eyes to see it was George. I just had to make sure. I saw his watching me for my reaction. I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes. He put his hands on the small of my back and I put mine on his neck. When we had to come up for air, we put our foreheads together and looked at eachother. I never noticed how blue his eyes were.

"I never noticed how green your eyes were." I laughed. "What?"

"I was thinking thet same about your eyes."

"Sorry, Olly, But my eyes are blue." He chuckled and I laughed with him. "But I do think I know what you mean."

"Why must I be so short?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Because I can't do this standing up." I kissed him again. Just a quick peck. We started walking back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. Before we made it to the portait, he stopped.

"Oh and by the way." George looked at me and smiled. "Well 2 things. 1st off Fred things I pranked you so do you mind if I spray you with water?"

"Sure." I nodded. "If you must."

"Second order of bussiness, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "If I gotta."

He laughed too. "You gotta." He streched down and kissed me again. "And you said we couldn't do that standing up."

I smiled at him and started walking again. When we made it to the portait, Fat Lady looked at our hands.

"About time." and she swung open without a password. We broke apart. We were going to have fun with this.

~~~~~~~~~LIZZY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the two before I saw them.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Olive voice rang through the common.

"OH OLIVE! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! GET OVER IT!" George yelled back. Now I saw them. Olive was soaked and her hair was red.

"JUST A JOKE!" Olive threw her hands in the air. "EVERYTHING IS A JOKE TO YOU! YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SIROUSLY!"

"YOU ARE TAKING THIS TOO SIROUSLY! YOU PRANK EVERYONE!" Fred was smiling like mad. I hit him.

"OH WHATEVER!" She took her bracelet off and threw it at him. "TAKE THAT, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

I heard doors slam.

"Damn..." I said quietly.

"Did my Lizzard just swear?" Fred looked at me mock shock.

"Well they were getting along so well. I thought they were going to get together." I sighed.

"They'll be fine." Fred Kissed My cheek. "They'll be fine by lunch tomorrow."

"If you say so." I hugged him and went to check on Olive.

I found her laughing her butt off. "What's going on?" I ask her.

"Oh hey Liz. I'm busted." She shook her head. "We're pranking Fred." She looked distance for a second then her hair turned purple.

"What happened if he didn't prank you."

"Oh, you know." Olive walked towards the bathroom. "He just kissed me." Then she darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

I just stood there with my mouth gapping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GEORGE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Fred coming up so I put Olly's bracelet in my hands and tried to look depressed. "Why... Why did I do this?"

"Oh get over it." He sat next to me and patted my back. "She'll get over it."

Then I had an idea. "I'll apogize tomorrow."

"Don't do that. She'll think you're weak." He looked at me funny.

"But she so... worth it."

"Gross dude." He had a look of disgust. "She's annoying."

"Maybe your right." I looked at him. "Want to go prank?"

"There's the Georgie I know."

We left and went to the common room. I put the bracelet in my pocket. We saw Liz and Olive were sitting on the couch. Olive was dry and she look like she was crying. She was good at this.

"I can't watch her do this." I whispered to Fred. I went up and knelt down infront of Olive. I watched Fred and he rolled his eyes. "Olive. I'm sorry." I put my finger under chin. Then I kissed her. She smiled and we made it into a full blown snoggin' session.

We came up for air and I looked at Fred. He looked like he was about to faint. Lizzy was beside him laughing. I gave Olly back her bracelet and went over to revive Fred.

Me and Olive were going to be awesome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~HERMIONE'S POV (APRIL)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Care of Magical Creatures. This class. I love Hagrid, I do, but this class. Oh well. Me and Olive are walking with Harry and Ron. Harry and Olive are in the middle. Ron thinks my cat ate his bloody rat.

When we get to COMC, Hagrid brings out a hippogriff. He talks about it's pride and respect. I know this stuff. Then he asks who wants to try. Most of us step back. But Harry and Olive stay forward. I'm pretty sure Olive wasn't paying attention. I don't know why Harry stayed up.

"Al 'ight. Same time then." Hagrid gesture Olive and Harry forward. The blow and the hippogriff, Buckbeak, bows. "Good you want to ride em'?"

"What?" I say. But Hagrid already has Olive and Harry on Buckbeak. Olive is holding on to Harry for dear life, her hair is white. They take off.

"You think she'll die from fright?" Malfoy says behind me. His goons laugh with him. I rolled my eyes and hoped that would be back soon. Hopefully Harry is being comforting.

When I see them come, I see Olive's hair... bright green? What in the world? Now I hear her laughing. Hagrid helped her down and she was smiling her butt off.

"Oh anyone can ride this stupid thing." Malfoy rushed it.

"No!" Olive screamed when it reared up. She pushed Malfoy out of the way. The talons got her arm and she hit the ground the deafing thump. She looked unconious. This was not going to end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OLIVE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I saw Hermione, Liz, Fred, and George asleep on the sides of my beds. Oh wait. Harry and Ron are down there too. I figured Fred was here for Liz. Everyone is asleep.

Damn Malfoy. I knew if he got hurt, his father would get Hagrid fired. I rather him not. My arm is totally healed. I guess they were just waiting for me to wake up. Well I did and there was no way I was getting asleep.

I sat up and George woke up. "Huh? What?" He looked up at me and his eyes snapped opened. "Oh hey." Then he thought of something. "Do you know what today is?"

"The 25th?" He looked at me pointingly. "Oh!" 5 months.

"Scoot."

I moved over and her climb into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me. "To 5 years more." He kissed the top of my head. "Did you know that Fred and Liz have been dating one year on the 30th?"

"I didn't. Why do you rememeber that?"

"Fred was telling me about it the other day."

"That's sweet that he rememebers."

"Yeah... because Fred is the sweetest boy I know." He batted his eye lashes at me.

He grabbed my right hand and looked at the ring. "Have you ever wondered who your mother was?"

"All the time." I looked at my ring to. It was pretty. I loved it.

"I have something for you." He pulled a box out of his pants pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and and saw a simple necklace with an G on it. "You are mine now."

"So you went in the oppsite direction than Fred did." I looked at Liz, who was laying on Fred. Her necklace was visible on her neck.

"Yep." He clipped the neckless around my neck.

"I love it." I held it in my hand and saw some writing on it. To my sweet Olive.

"And I love you." I looked at him. My eyes were teary. That was the 1st time he said to me.

My life was perfect. Well, condsidering I was sitting in the hospital wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~`

Me, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were down at Hagrids trying to confort him. Fred and George were pranking and Liz was tutoring some 2nd year. Thrid got to do their's last week. 1st years this week. Second years next.

Anyway, when Ron gets back Scabbers in his pocket, Harry gets hit with something. He looked out the window. "Hagrid." The excutors were coming.

"You aren't suppose to be here. It's getting late. Back door." We went out the door and looked at Buckbeak one more time. When we made it to the top, Malfoy and his goons were there.

"Come for the show?" Malfoy asked.

I was about to say something, but Hermione beat me to it.

"You foul loathsome, evil little cockroach." She pointed her wand at him. He started wimpering.

"Hermione, no." Ron said. "He's not worth it."

Hermione drew back her wand and started to walk away. Then Malfoy started laughing. Then the unexpected.

Hermione turned around, pulled back her hand, and all you heard was satfying crunch of Malfoy's face. Him and his buddies ran off.

"That felt good." Hermione panted.

"Good?" Ron asked "That was brillent."

"Guys Hagrid." Me and Harry said together.

We went to the hill, to see the killer dude rasie his axe and bring it down. I brought my hands up to my mouth and Harry hugged me.

"OW!" Ron yelled. "Scabbers! Come back!" Ron started running for the rat.

"Ron!" I yelled. He was going towards a tree. "Guys, " I looked at Hermione and Harry, "do relize what tree that is?"

"The Whomping Willow." Harry turned pale. "RON LOOK OUT!"

"HERMIONE, OLIVE, HARRY! LOOK OUT!" He pointed behind us. "IT'S THE GRIM!"

Just then a huge black dog jumped over us and grabbed Ron's ankle. It started pulling him towards the Willow. It pulled him to a hole in the base. When we may it there, we got hit by a limb.

I jumped, roled, and ducked. Finelly I jumped through the hole. "Guys! You can do it!"

No later than I said that, Harry came sliding down. Then Hermione. On top of Harry. "Sorry" I heard her say.

"Do you know where this goes?" I asked them.

"No" Harry answered, "But I have a hunch... I just hope I'm wrong."

We heard Ron screaming ahead. We went off in a run. When we climb a ladder, we were in the Shirking Shack. We saw Ron right there.

"Ron where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"It's him." Ron pointed behind us. "He's animagus. Sirius Black."

At that moment I was face to face with my father for the first time in 12 years.

"I see you got my Christmas present." He stared pointingly down at my hand. I didn't take my eyes off of him. My hair was red and he would be dead if looks could kill. I hate that it makes sense now. Who else would have it?

Then he looked at Harry, "Harry."

I don't know why but I snapped. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Black. "What are you going to do, Olivia?" He laughed. "Kill me?"

"Do not call me Olivia." My hair was glowing red that would have made Voldemort knees buckle under my stare.

"But you're named after your mother. I would be proud."

"Shut up!" Angry tears were coming down my face. "Do not talk about my mother!"

"Experillimus!" My wand through out of my hand. Lupin came through the door. I stepped back. I suddenly felt like I was at the Malfoy Manor again. Harry grabbed me a pulled me behind him.

"Harry don't trust him." Me and Hermione say.

"He's a werewolf." I put in.

"Thats why he's been missing classes." Hermione finishes.

"Why you girls are smart." He smiled at us. "How long have you two known?"

"Since Snape set the essay." Hermione said.

"I remember you telling me when I was little."

Hermione and Ron look at me. Harry doesn't look surprised. "Oh ya guys, he's my godfather."

"Well, well, well. How long have you known that?"

"You shouldn't talk in the middle of hundreds of sleeping students. One of them may be awake."

"Or two." Harry popped in. Ahhh. So that's why he didn't look surprised.

"Stop with the chit chat!" Black yelled. "Let's kill him, Remus."

"No, wait. Harry deserves to know why."

"I DID MY WAITING!" He got louder. "In Askaban."

"Fine."

They pointed his wands our way.

"Experellimus." Now it was Snape's turn to bust through the door. He pointed his wand at Black. "I was hoping I was the one who would be able to turn you in."

"Uhhh... Serevus." Lupin tried.

"Shut up." Snape snapped.

"Yeah Snivullas, why don't you go play with you chemersity set?" Black teased.

"Sirius!" Lupin warned.

Harry grabbed Hermione's wand out of her pocket. "Experellimus" Snape flew into an old bed.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, "You just blasted a teacher."

Harry wasn't listening. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Not you." Black said.

"Then who?" I yelled.

"You know, you really shouldn't yell at your father."

"Sirius!" Lupin snapped.

"WHO!" Harry bellowed.

"Peter Pettigrew." Black laughed again. "and he's right here in this room."

"He's dead."

"I thought the same," Lupin put in, "until you said you saw him on the map."

"The map was lying then." Harry susgested.

"The map doesn't lie."

"Where then where is he?" I asked.

"Right there." He pointed at Ron.

"Me?" Ron sound really surprised.

"NOT YOU!" Black yelled. "Your rat!"

"Scabbers?"

"Yes." Black went up and grabbed the rat. Right when he put it down, it started running. When it tried to go through a hole in the wall, only a man was left. He was a stout man, balding and kinda rattish.

"Remus, Sirius!" He said in the highest man voice I have ever heard. "My old friends." He tried to escape, but they stopped him.

"You betrayed James and Lilly." Black said.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Let's get him, Moony."

"Stop." Harry said.

"Harry this man-" Lupin was interupted.

"I know what he did. I don't think my dad would want his two best friends to be killers."

Pettigrew came up to him. "Thank you, boy."

"Get off me!" Harry looked disgusted "We'll take you back to the castle then the dementors can have you."

Lupin chained Pettigrew to himself. Black and Harry helped Ron up. "Olive and Hermione, wands out infront please."

"We need our wands for that." I stuck my hand out. Black handed me my wand, but I didn't look at him. I just walked with Hermione beside me, Lupin and Pettigrew behind me, and Harry, Ron, and Black behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~SIRIUS'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Olivia- Olive- walk away. She wouldn't look at me. I don't understand. I looked at Harry. He looked pity. "Why is she so hostile? It's clear that I'm not the murderer."

"Sirius... What part did you take in placing her after you were convicted?" Harry asked.

"None." I answered, confused. "After I heard her mother was dead- we were going to get married soon- I tried to let them let me say that I wanted her to be with Remus. They wouldn't listen. They just said my family was taking care of it."

"Well they put her with Lucious' Malfoy's sister and her husband." Harry looked at me. I could tell they did some pretty bad stuff to Olivia. Oh, dang it, Olive.

"Oh and there is one other person that she allows to calls her anything other than Olive." He said.

"Who?" I asked now curious.

"George Weasley." He paused. "Her boyfriend."

Joy. I see my daughter for 10 minutes in12 years, and I already have to deal with boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OLIVE'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was crying. The tunnel had an echo. I could hear Bl-Sirius and Harry talking. He didn't have anything to do with being in that nasty home. But did Harry really need to tell him about George?

Hermione heard it all too. She was patting my back. When we made it out of the tunnel, Lupin immobleizes the tree. I run and stand by myself with my crossed over my chest.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Sirius. He stood there for a minute stared at me for a moment. Then I started crying and he came and hugged me.

"It's all right. Shhhhhhhhh..." He was gently rubbing my back. I never felt so loved before. "One day, we are going to be a real family. Soon."

"I didn't know. I thought you put me with those horrid people."

"I know. It's ok now." I control my sobbing long enough for Hermione to yell.

"GUYS! LOOK!" She's pointing in the sky. Full moon. Bloody hell. How can this day get any worse?

Lupin starts to change. His nose changes into a muzzle. Sirius is now a dog. And Pettigrew is a rat. Damn it.

After Lupin is a full blown wolf, Sirius starts attacking. Werewolves can't stand human presents. But animals are fine.

Snape comes out of the Shirking Shack. At 1st it looks like he's yelling then he tries to protect them. I'm to far away. I left the group when we came out.

Lupin picks up Sirius and throws him. "NO!" I yell. I start running and I change. I don't know how or why. But all of a sudden I'm a fox. I run after them. Harry escaped and threw a rock at Lupin. He's about to attack him when I jump on him. He grabs my legs and I feel his claws go into my calf. I howl in pain.

He threw me down the same hill as Sirius. I landed next to him. He was unconcoius. I changed human again and looked at my leg. Four huge punture wounds and it was broken. I was bleeding drasticly. Suddenly Harry comes running down the hill.

"Are you ok?" He asks, looking at my leg.

"Yeah, for now at least." I looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I pointed towards the water then up. The water was freezing. Dementors everywhere.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Me and Harry yelled together. Our patronuses weren't as strong as they should be. I was getting weaker from blood lost. My sheild was getting dimmer whenever a dementor hit it. I ended up going unconiouses before I saw the stag come across the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the hospital wing. I looked around to see Ron across from me and Harry next to me. Hermione was talking to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Three turns, should do it, " Dumbledore said before he left.

Hermione nodded and pulled a chain out from her shirt. It was a time turner. "Hermione, whatever you do, save Sirius." She nodded again and went back to her chain. Before the 1st turn I was out cold.

~~~~After streching the laws of time~~~

I was being shook. "We did it, Olive," Hermione said. "We saved Sirius and Buckbeak."

I sat up really fast, and then slowly laid back down. It hurt. "Good. Now-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Screaming came through the doors of the hospital wing. There were a mixture of female and male.

"I will not have you distrub my paitents, , , and ." Pomfrey said.

"They won't be a distrubance at all, Madam P!" I yelled. They all pushed past her. Liz sat on my bed and George took my hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." George was scolding me. "Some prefect was telling Percy that you were on your way to the Hospital Wing."

"Don't worry, George." I kissed his cheek. "I won't do it again... on purpuse..." I smiled and he smiled back.

I was happy and content where I was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~King Cross Station (Going home)~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come meet my folks." George wasn't going to let me say no.

"I'm a Slytherin. They won't like me." I looked at my nails.

"They won't care." He looked at me. "They'll love you. Everyone else does. Well except Percy." He laughed. "And... you can meet my to oldest brothers."

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Oh come on. Mums been dying to meet you."

"Does she know I'm Slytherin?"

"Well she didn't approve at 1st, but she calmed down when I told her what you were like. "

"Fine."  
>"Good." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a cowrd of redheads. Percy and Fred were already there. Liz was saying good bye so I hugged her.<p>

"See you later!" She said.

"YOU TOO!" I screamed and waved. Then I turned around to meet with the other part of the Weasley family I haven't met yet.

"You must be Olive!" Mrs. Weasley said before she gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you, too..." I smiled at her.

"This is my husband, Arthur." I shook his hand. "This is my eldest son, Bill." Bill grabbed my hand and kissed it. What a gentle man. "And my second eldest, Chralie." I shook hands with a man who looked 21ish and was heavily scarred. He smiled at me.

"Looks like George finelly found a good one." Bill laughed. George blushed.

"WHo have you dated before me George?" I rasied an eye brow at him.

"I-uh-huh?" He strammered. I laughed with every ony else.

"Well, I have to meet up with Ms. Jones." I turn but George holds my hand.

"You didn't tell her?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"No."

"Well then, honey. " She puts a hand on my should and smiles. "Your father wrote us a letter asking if you could stay with us this summer."

"REALLY?" I look at George and he nods. I jump into his arms and laugh.

"Well lets get going." Mr. Weasley says.

This was going to be the best summer ever. I just knew it.


	2. Olive's 2nd year at Hogwarts GOF

Summer at the Weasley's. I never laughed so hard. Bill told me all about Eygpt. The pryimids, tombs, and the scorching hot weather. Charile told me all about the dragons in Rominia. Where he got all his scars, the different types of dragons, and everyone who worked there. Percy, unforntuly, decided that I didnt know enough about the minsrty. I was being polite infront of Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. I sat through about an hour of minsrty talk. Yay.

Fred and George, well mostly George, told me about the joke shop they wanted to open. It sounded really inteseting. I loved listen to them.

Ron... well Ron was Ron. We wasn't really anything speical.

Me and Ginny got really close. She may be a year younger than me, but we really clicked. We shared a room. We are going to be crowed in that little room when Lizzy and Hermione get here. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

One morning, about the begginning of July, I was being woken up by George. I looked and Ginny was gone. I looked at the clock and it was about 8:00 am. "Yes?" I pecked him on the lips since he was right in my face.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked me, his nose grazing mine.

"Uhhh... Tuesday?" I asked stupidly. Give me a break. I am not very good at waking up.

"Yes, silly," He kissed my forehead. "But that wasn't what I meant." I looked at him confused. "You, my sweet girl, are totally lost aren't you?"

I nodded. I brushed the sleepy out of my eyes. "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head and looked up at him. He laughed and shook his hand. "Does July 13th sound fimilar to you?"

I thought for a second. "OH!" I laughed at ny silly mistake. "Duh!"

"Yeah!" He ruffled my hair and kissed me again. It was longer than other ones that we had. I pulled back and blushed. He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday."

The handed me a picture of me and him, with Hermione, Ron, Liz, and Fred. We were standing beside Black lake. I was on George's shoulders and Liz was on Fred's. We had our arms around eachothers shoulders. Harry and Ron weretrying to push us down. Hermione had the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her fore finger. But she was laughing.

I looked at George. He was smiling. I totally forgot about this photo. I don't even remember who took it. I hugged him. I absolutly loved it. I set it down beside my stuff and grabbed George's hand. I was hungery.

"Oh and by the way," He said, half way down the steps. "Liz, Harry, and Hermione are coming today."

"Really?"  
>"Yep and guess what?" He looked excited. I just shurgged and he went on. "We're going to the Wizard World cup!"<p>

"No way!" I hugged him. He was laughing.

"Yes! Me, Fred, Ron, and Ginny got to bring one other person." His teasing eyes came on. "It was between you and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, seventh year, but I decided you. Tough desicion."

I smacked him and let him get infront of me. When he was, I jumped on his back and screamed, "Forward! My trusty steed."

He laughed and ran forward. When we made it to the kitchen I was attacked with Happy Birthdays. I was smiling and laughing all through breakfast. I saw Charlie whisper into George's ear. His ears turn pink. I looked at him confused. He just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

After the food was eated, me and George went for a walk outside. We swung our arms together and talked about a whole lot of nothing. After a while, we sat down and I thought of something.

"What did Charlie say to you at breakfast?" I asked George. His ears went pink again. I smiled and tugged on his ear. "Tell me."

"Well," His ears were red now, cute. "He was just commenting on how my taste of girls have gotton better."

"I still wanna know." I poked him in the side. "Who have you dated before that Charile hadn't liked?"

"That doesn't matter." He look me in the eyes. "What matters is that I am with you. You and your beatiful, carefree, loving self."

"That was so sweet." I stood up and helped him up. He put his arms around me. I lifted my head up and he bent down to kiss me. I pulled back a little bit. "But I will find out." I pulled completely away. "CHARLIE! OH CHARLIE!" I started off towards the house. He was behind me. Reached for the door. "CHAR- WHOA!"

George had grabbed me from behind me. He spun me around. "HAHAHAHA!"

"DO I HEAR MY FAVORITE SLYTERIN?" Liz's voice rang through the house.

"LIZZY!" I jumped out of George's arms. Liz met me at the door. It may have been a few weeks, but I missed her. We hugged eachother.

"Fred said that you and George went for a walk." She smiled at George behind me. "Why were you screaming for Charlie?"

"For a reason..." Lizzy's been going to the school since 1st year," That you may be able to tell me. Come with me."

George must have caught on because he started to run after us. We made it to Ginny's room and shut the door.

"So whadda need?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I need to know who George dated before me." I watched as Liz's lips turned into a misciefious smile.

"I would love too." She took out a couple of picture from her bag. They were pictures of different people. They looked like Quddtich teams.

"This is Britteney Moore. She was on the Ravenclaw Quddtich team, but decided to quit because she hated me." Liz rolled her eyes. "They dated for about 6 months in my second year. Total bitch."

Moore was blonde and looked like a Barbie doll. I grimced at her photo. "Did George ever bring her here?"

"Yeah, for Christmas." She laughed. "I remember Fred telling me about it. He said it was terrible."

"Anymore?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"One more. My first year." She flipped through some more picture until she found the one she wanted. "This is Anagilina Johnson. Gryffindor Quddtich team. Chaser."

Johnson was a darked skinned girl with long black hair. She was really pretty. "And did he bring _her _here?"

"Maybe... They only dated for a few months. They just didn't click. Everyone saw it."

"I wonder why he didn't want me to know." I looked down at my hands.

"Oh don't look down." Lizzy patted my back. "He probably did want you to worry."

"Ok!"

"I think their about to go get Harry, let's see them off." Me and Lizzy went down stairs.

When we got down there, George, Fred, Ron, and Mr. Weasley looked like they were going to use the floo network. George came over looking scared. I just laughed at his face. He sighed in relief.

"We're going to go get Harry." He hugged me. "I'll be back soon." He pulled away.

I pulled his ears down to my mouth. "Do you have the candy?" I felt him nod. I kissed his ear and he strighten back up. He ruffled my black hair. I been controling it so much better lately.

"Oh." Lizzy said suddenly, "Happy Birthday." I laughed at her.

"I was wondering if you were going to remember." I laughed at my lie. I may have forgot it being my birhday, again.

We were heading outside when we heard the fire place go, WHOOSH! I went back inside to see Hermione standing in the livingroom.

"HERMIONE!" Me and Liz yelled in usion. We jumped on her and hugged her.

"Hermione, dear. It's good to see you." Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door way. "Olive, what would you like for dinner?"

"Ummmm... Anythings fine." I hate having to put in my opinion.

"Don't be silly, sweetie." She smiled. "Anything you like."

"I really don't mind, Mrs. Weasley. Honest." I smiled at her. She didn't looking convinced.

"At least tell me what kind of cake would you want."

"Vinella. Oh please Mrs. Weasley." I was still on the floor and I sat up. "I really don't want a big fuss out of my birthday."

"Oh don't worry dear." She looked up the stair well. "CHARILE, BILL, COME MEET HERMIONE!"

I laughed as Hermione face went pink. "Olive you can introduce them can't you? I must go shopping."

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley." Right there she apperated. Soon Charile and Bill came down.

"Hello, you must be Hermione." Bill grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. He did it to me when we met. He was a nice gentle man.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Charile shook hands with her. Then he looked at Liz. "I don't believe I met you."

"Oh yes." I said. "This is Lizzy. She's dating Fred."

"So you are the Liz, or 'Lizzard' Fred writes about. All. The. Time." Me, Hermione, Charile, and Bill were laughing. Lizzy just blushed.

Then George came out of the fire place. with Harry's trunk. After him Fred came out. He was holding Hedwig's cage and Harry's broom stick.

"Oh hey, Hermione." George noticed Hermione. "When you get here?"

"About 15 minutes ago."

"Hey, Lizzard. What's up?" Fred noticed Liz's still pink face.

"Your brothers are making fun of me." She poked out her bottom lip. I started laughing.

"Hey we just said he talked about you." Charlie said.

"You laughed at me." Liz's buried her head into Fred's chest. Fred just kind of laughed. Liz got this look in her eye and went up to her room. Everyone was silent. When she came back down, she had her hands behind her back. I backed up into the kitchen. I heard Fred screaming.

"Stop it! I'm sorry! Sorry!"

People were laughing and then Charile's voice came up.

"HEY HEY HEY!"

I laughed and went back in. Liz had a book in her hand and Charlie and Fred were holding their arms. Hermione and Bill were cluching their sides.

Then Harry and Ron came out of the fire place, busting with laughter.

"He ate it." George said. It clearly wasn't a question.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"His tounge," Harry said. That was all he could say. Mr. Weasley came out of the fire place last. He look livid.

"Really?" He looked stright at Fred and George.

"Hey I had only dropped it!" Fred defended himself. "He's the one who ate it. Most people don't eat stuff that people drop off the ground."

"You knew about his diet!" He yelled. I backed up. I ran up the stairs. No no no! Not another yelling man. I ran the stairs until I got the very top.

I couldn't hear them anymore. A few tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't stand to think of it. Then I hear a female voice yelling. A few more tears escaped as I thought of what would happen if they found me. Suddenly I was back in the Malfoy Manor.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" Bellatrix's voice rang through my ears.

"Stupid pathtic little girl." Lucious Malfoy said. "Thinks she can hide from us." Then he opened my hiding spot door. I evil smirk came on his face. "Cru-"

"Olive!" I shook my head and I relized I had slid down the wall. George was squatting in front of me, looking worried.

"Sorry. Just bad memories. I'm fine. I just went to bathroom and got lost."

He didn't look convinced. "Look. I just don't have good memories about getting lost. ok?"

"Ok." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me up. "Let's eat."

We went down stairs. On the way down, George pulled my hair. I looked at it. It was dark blue. I shook my head out. It turned black again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When we got outside, two tables were set up. I sat beside Liz and George sat beside me. Fred was Lizzy's other side. We all talked and had fun. Fred and George were cracking jokes, causing me and Liz to have pumpkin juice come out our noses. Percy and Mr. Weasley were talking about the minsrty. Mrs. Weasley was listen to thier conversation. Hermione and Ginny were talking about boys. Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie were talking about the Quddtich match.

"Bulgaria is going to win." Ron was saying. "They have Krum."

"Oi! Ron!" I jump into their convoersation. "Bulgaria may have one good player. Ireland has seven."

"Everyone knows that the seeker has the most important job." He retorted. "Whoever catches the snitch ususally wins."

"Ahhh haaa! Ususally! Troy and Patrick are excellent chasers."

"You're saying that Krums going to catch the snitch, but Irelands going to win?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"I win," Ron thought for a moment. "You do my History of Magic homework for 1st term."

"Fair enough." I thought for a second. "And if I win... you take blame for any pranks I do 1st term." I held out my hand. "Deal?"

Ron put his hand in mine. "Deal."

We shook hands once. I peered down the table. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice our betting. I knew she wouldn't apporve.

Bill laughed. "Thats a big gamble. Are sure about that?"

"What team you for?" I asked curious.

"Bulgaria." Bill said.

"Ireland." Charile.

"Bulgaia" Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bulgaria." Harry said. I looked at him funny. Then I shook my head.

"Ireland" Fred and George said in usion.

I looked at Liz and Hermione. Hermione just shurgged. Liz looked nervous. "Bulgaria." she whispered.

Me and Fred looked at eachother. We shook our heads together. We started laughing. "FINELLY!" Lizzy yells. We look at her confused. Everyone does.

"What?" Hermione asked her. Liz was practilly jumping in here seat.

"They finally agree on something!" Liz gesture to me and Fred. "It's a birthday miricle!"

We all were laughing then. "Ok, ok," Mrs. Weasley says after cake. "Present time."

I feel my face turn red. We moved into the livingroom. I sat on George lap while he was on the couch. Fred sits on the other side with Liz on his lap. I put my feet on her lap. She looks at me funny. Then she laughs, but pushes my feet off.

Lizzy hand me her gift. It's from her and Fred. I open it, it's a new messenger bag. It has Ravenclaw and Gryffindor crest on it. "Because we all know that you are not a Slytherin."

I laughed at that. Harry handed me his gift. When I opened it, it was a charm. It was a hippogriff. I set it aside. I took Ron's gift. It was a charm snitch. I smile and said, "Krum might catch it, but Irelands going to win." Ron laughed and shook his head. Hermione gave me her present. It was a chain with a book charm on it. Now I get it. I took the other two charms and George helped me put it on.  
>Charlie gave me a book, all about dragons. I loved it. Bill gave me a dragon charm. George also put that one on me too.<p>

Last Mrs. Weasley gave me a box. It said: To: My sweet Olive. From: You father, 'Snuffles.'

I opened it. It was a photo book. I flipped through it. The 1st page was a picture of a young woman with long brown hair was holding a little baby with color changing baby's and the woman's eyes were identical.A young man was holding the woman. He had black hair and grey eyes.

I smiled as I looked at my mother. I flipped through the book. There were pictures of Sirius and me, my mum and me, Sirius and my mum. There was a picture of another family standing with mine. The other man was holding a baby. The man had black hair and glasses. The woman had bright green eyes. She was red headed. The baby had the fathers hair, but his mother's eyes.  
>I've seen those eyes. I looked at Harry. I looked him in the eyes. I turned the picture his way. His eyes widen. I smiled. I knew it.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~QUDTTICH WORLD CUP (MORNING)~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olly, Olly." I was being woken up. I hate mornings. Me and Lizzy ended up in Fred and George's room while they slept in the sitting room. Their room smelt vaguely of gun powder.

When I opened my eyes, George was leaning over me. "There's my pretty eyed girl." I rolled my 'pretty eyes' and tried to sit up. When I did, his lips fell into mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held up his weight on one arm, while the other one wrapped around my waist. He pulled me close. He was about to make it deeper when someone cleared their throat.

George pulled away and turned around. I saw Charlie standing agaisnt the door frame. "I thought mum sent you up here to wake her up." He said with his eye brows raised. "Not have a snoggin' session."

I blushed and got out of bed. I went to go and get my Irish shirt from my bag. I always have that with me. I remember when Jason gave that to me. I miss Jason.

"Are you alright?" George put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I looked up at him. "I was just thinking."

"Ok." He walked out the door so I could change. He closed behind him, but I still heard him talking to Charlie. "Really? Ruin my moment." Charlie laughed.

When I got changed and my hair was green and white. There was black in it too. I loved being a metamorhagus.

I walked down stairs. I did not make eye contact with Charlie or George. When I did, I felt my hair go pink. I shook it again and it turned green, white, and black again. Hermione and Liz looked at me knowily.

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley said.

We walked out the front door. Ms. Weasley yelling things all the time. I was walking beside George. I got bored and climbed the trees. I was jumping tree to tree. I haven't climbed a tree since I was with Jason... Why do I keep thinking about Jason? I haven't seen him in three years...

FLASH BACK

_I was racing. So far, we were tied, but Jason was pulling ahead. He has longer legs than mine. I pumped my arms and pushed my legs. My eyes were on my target; the big oak tree in his yard. I was laughing all the way there. I got ahead of him. Jason was not taking that. _

_ On the last ten yards, he took the lead. Oh no. Never. This was my day. I pushed my legs forward. We made it to the tree in a tie. I was huffing. So was he. I gave him a hard race. I climbed the tree and sat on a branch. _

_ "Good race Olly." Jason said. He climbed the tree and sat beside me. He was fourteen. I was 11. He didn't care. we've been friend since I could sneak out of the house. _

_ "So," Jason was trying to make conversation. "You going to Beauxbatons. Sounds fun." _

_ "Oh don't try and cheer me up." I said. "She wouldn't let me go to Drumstrang and went I asked about Hogwarts, she almost went balisktic."_

_ Jason laughed. "How is Drumstrang?"_

_ "Well, my quddtich team won." I smiled at him. Him and his quddtich. "We have a new seeker. Viktor Krum."_

_ "He sounds... Nice?" He laughed. _

_ "Yeah. Nice." Jason streched. "More like a total git if you ask me." _

_ I laughed. He put his arm around me like always. "You are so nice." He laughed. We laughed a lot._

_ "I know that's why you love me." _

_ "Hey." I looked at him. _

_ "What?" He looked at me funny. _

_ "Does Jason have a girlfriend?" He gaped at me. _

_ "No!" He reached into his backpack. "I was going to give you a little gift but with that little out burst..."_

_ I poked my lip out at him. "I sorry." He smiled and handed me a tee shirt. I unfolded it and looked at it. It was for my favorite quddtich team! Ireland! It was a little big, so I could wear it for a long time. _

_ "Happy birthday, Olly." He kissed the top of my head. Jason was always like a big brother to me. _

_ "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID PATHIC GIRL?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Jason. I saw pity in his eyes. _

_ "Uncle Malfoy's here. I got to go." I jumped down the tree and Jason followed._

_ "I'll see you later." He gave me a hug. "Stay strong, Olly. Stay strong._

_ Flash Back End_

Olly. That must be why I never got upset when George called me Olly. The boys who were most important in my life called me Olly. I smiled and kept jumping. I looked down at George. He was smiling up at me.

When we made it to a certain spot, Mr. Weasey stopped. "It should be around here somewhere."

"Aruther!" Someone said, "I have it!" I looked across from me. I saw a pretty handsome boy. He smiled at me. I jumped down from my tree beside George and grabbed his arm. He put it around me. I looked back at the boy. His smiled faltered a little bit, but cleared up fast, when the man said something about his son.

"This is Cedric, my son." The man said. Hermione and Ginny were swooning. I looked at Liz. She was smiling at Cedric. Fred didn't look happy.

"Hey, Liz." Cedric said. "Nice to see you again."

Everyone mumered hellos. Well except George and Fred just nodded. They didn't forget last year when Hufflepuff beat them in that quddtich match.

I wondered how Liz knew Cedric.

"Let's go. It's just up this way." Mr. Cedric's dad said.

I pulled George down to my level. "What was his name?"

"Amos Diggory." He whispered back.

"Thank you." We walked until we made it to a boot. I imagined that it was a port key.

"Everyone touch the portkey. One finger will do." Mr. Diggory yelled. I grabbed a shoelace and held on. "Any minute now."

Right when he said that, it felt as though a hook just behind my navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. My feet left the ground, I could feel George and Liz on either side of me, their shoulders banging mine. We were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. Then-

I fell onto my back. I looked. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing. Everyone else were on the ground.

"Welcome to the Quddtich World cup." Mr. Diggory said.

"Well this is where we part." George helped me off the ground.

"We'll hope to see you later." Cedric said smiling at me and Olive. "Oh, I didn't get your name." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled nervously and wrapped both my arms around George's wasit.

"Olive, Olive Black." I said. I could almost feel George shaking. I rubbed his back.

"Well see you at school." Cedric turned and walked with his dad.

"I don't like him." George said when he was out of earshot.

"Really?" I asked with mock surprised. "I couldn't tell." He took my head in his hands. He kissed me, fericely. When we pulls away, I'm breathless.

"I just had to remind you, you are mine." George poked my G necklace that he got me last year for Christmas.

"I wouldn't imgaine it any other way." I held his hand as we walked to our tent. We went inside. It was huge! There was a kitchen and two bathrooms.

"Girls over there. Boys back there!" I went over where Mr. Weasley pointed where the girls were. The room had two set of bunk beds. "I call top!" I scearm.

"DITTO!" Liz screamed. I was laughing. George came in and jumped on my bed.

"Awwww!" He complained. "If you're up here, then I cant do this in the morining." He reached down and kissed me. Somehow he pulled up onto the bunk and laid me on top of him. He put his hands on my neck, then my back, then the small of my back...

I pulled back a little. "You better stop there."

He smirked and kissed me again. I put my hands in his red hair. I never noticed how soft it was. His tounge flicked my lips. I pulled back and smirked. "Not now. Do we want one of your brothers walking in on us again?"

"To late!" We turned around and saw Bill standing in the doorway. My hair turned pink. I hid my face in George's chest. I felt him shaking with laughter.

George patted my head. "At least it wasn't Percy." I smiled a little bit and rolled off of George. I forgot I was on the top of a bunk bed. I hit the ground from about five feet. George poked his head from the bunk and Bill laughed and went back into the main part of the tent.

"Are you ok?" George asked.

"Just peachy." I grumbled as I hauled myself off the ground. "Now get down here." He jumped down from the bunk. "Where's your room?"

"I'll show you." He lead me into the main room where I meant Bill's eyes. He smirked and my hair turn a bright pink. Fred and Liz were no where in sight. Nither were Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

We walked through a little hallway. We came to a flap in the tent. When he pulled it back, we saw Liz up on the dresser and Fred standing infront of her. They were snoggin' like no tomorrow.

"Awww George." They looked at us, "Just like our first kiss."

Liz jumped off the dresser and started chasing me. I ran past Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. My hair was bright green. We didn't know where we were going until we saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione with a water bucket. I went to Hermione and hid behind her. I pointed at at Liz. "She's trying to kill me!"

"She walked in one me and Fred!"

"At least it wasn't Charlie or Bill!" I said. "They both walked in on me and George!"

"Oh!" Liz's face changed completely. "Harsh"

I laughed yes I know. "Oh by the way, you have snog hair!"

Her face turned back to rage. "OLIVIA LILY BLACK! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"OLIVIA LILY BLACK! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

That was all I needed to hear. I read in the Daily profit how Olve Jones was Sirius' Black's daughter. I couldn't believe it. I haven't seen her since she was 11. I wonder...

"Carter!" Krum yelled. "Are you listening?"

"Of course." Krum was my best friend, but when it came to quidditich, all hell broke loose.

"Alright, everyone," Krum was finishing his speech. "I want everyone ready for tomorrow. I want everyone turned in by 10. We are going to win this." He dismissed us.

I flew out of the tent and looked around. I didn't see anyone who even looked like Olive. Something that you can't miss, are her eyes. They are so blue. When there soft, they could bring any man to their knees. When she was mad, not only was her hair red, but her eyes were like ice. Pretty scarey if you ask me.

No I don't like her. She was always like a little sister. I don't think I could ever date her. We used to have a lot of fun. Climbing trees, racing, or just talking. She never cared that I was three years older than here. I think that's what she needed, an older guy to care for her.

I looked around the campsite. I signed a few autographs here and there. Nothing much.

"OLIVE!" I hear the same scream again. "Get back here!" I looked behind me. When I turned around, I saw the one girl I wanted to see for three years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped. There was no way. Jason Carter? No it couldn't be. Impossible. We stared at eachother for a moment. I don't know what to do.

Lizzy finally caught up with me. She grabs my arm, but I don't notice. Finally he says something. "Olly?"

That was it. Tears streaked down my face and I jumped into his arms. "Jason!" I cried into his shoulder. He put me down. I wiped my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the quidditich team." His blue eyes were happy. "Bulgaria."

"Really?" I look at him in mock horror. "Betray me like that why don't you." I crossed my arms. He laughed me as I pouted. He's laugh hasn't changed much.

"I'm sorry." Jason smirked, "Or in the words of you, I sorry." He poked his lip out at me.

Liz steps in now. "Hey Olive..." She looks utterly confused. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jason. He was like my older brother when I lived as a Jones. Jason, This is Liz, a friend I met at _Hogwarts _last year." They shook hands.

"Wait, you're at Hogwarts?" He looked stunned.

"Yep. I got expelled from my old school. Oh well." I looked at my watch. "I go to go. They're probably come looking for us soon."

"Ok." He hugged me one last time. "Stay strong, Olly. Stay strong."

~~~~~~~~~~~Lizzy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As me and Olive walked back to the tent, I looked at her. Her hair was so green. I've only that green before when George told her he loved her. Her hair was green in the morning, and she was wearing a new necklace.

"Uhhhh... Olive?" I asked her tentivly.

"What's up Liz?" She look so happy.

"What about George?" I didn't know what else to say.

"What about him?"

"Well..." I tried thinking of what to say. "I know George pretty well. Don't you think he'll be jealous? I know Fred would be."

"I've never had feelings for Jason." She looked absolutly serious. "He was always like a brother to me. I don't think I could ever date him. George is the guy for me."

I was convince. But I didn't know about George. I'll talk to Fred about him. "Ok. Let's get back."

When we got back to the tent, Ginny was asleep, Fred and George was talking in the dinning area, Harry and Ron were talking about the match, and Hermione was reading. I didn't know where Bill, Charlie, or Mr. Weasley went. I figured that Percy went to bed.

I went over and sat in Fred's lap. Olive did the same as George. "What you do while we were gone?" I asked the boys.

"A whole lot of nothing." Fred said laughing. I looked over and saw Olive already asleep on George's shoulder. He picked her up and took her to the girl room.

After he left a turn to talk to Fred. "Is George the jealous type?"

Fred look taken back by my question. "Yeah. Maybe. A little bit." He looked really confused. "Why?"

"Well Olive met a friend from along time ago." I started explaining about Jason. "She says she doesn't have feelings for him. I believe her, but I don't know if George will be as easy as me to convince.

"Oh. I'm sure they'll be fine." He hugged me. "I do have a question for you, though."

"Shoot."

"How do you know Diggory?"

"We tutored the same 1st year last year." He didn't look much happier. "Oh, Fred, he's a friend. You are the guy for me."

Fred wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't notice how tired I was. I just drifted off to sl...

~~~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right when George put me down, I woke up. I looked at him and he smiled. "So," He patted my hair, "Why you so happy?"

"Met a new friend." In thought for a second. "Well an old friend, but I haven't seen him in a while."

"Him?" George eyed me.

"Yes him." I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. He more of a brother to me. I've never and will never had or have feelings for him."

George didn't look convinced. I just rolled my eyes. I kissed his nose and said, "You are the guy for me. No one else."

He smiled and kissedmy forehead. From the other room we heard Mr. Weasley say, "Everyone to bed. Quiddtich starts at noon."

George shook his head and kissed my lips. When we walked out, Liz, Hermione, and Ginny walked in. Ginny looked dead and fell into the bed under mine. Hermione climbed into bed and grabbed her book. Liz looked dazed, her hair was messed up and her lip was a little swollen. "Fred say good night?"

Liz threw her pillow at me. "Fine. You're not getting this back." I laid it under my pillow. She just stared at me. She wants to kill me.

I may be lucky to live through morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning, 9ish~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Olive. Olive. OLIVE!" Liz yelled in my ear. I flipped out and rolled off the bed. All she did was laugh. I think I landed on my arm wrong. I yelped in pain. Liz came around the bed and squatted down next to me.

"Are you ok?" She grabbed my wrist gently. "Defintly sprung. Anything else, I can't be sure. It's somewhere inbetween sprung and broken. Don't worry, it's not broken." I think she saw the fear in my eyes, if not my hair.

"Well, this sucks." We walked into the main room. I had my arm cradled in one hand. George must have noticed. He sprung right up and came rushing over. With a surprisingly gentle touch, he held my wrist and inspected it.

"Not broken." He moved it a certain way. I winced. "I'm guessing sprung or fratured."

Me and Lizzy looked at him. I was surprised. So was Liz. He looked at us. "Being a beater, you get a lot of buldgers shot at you. You learned the difference between the broken, sprung, and fractures."

"Yeah." Fred piped in. "We learned at a young age what a break is."

Me and Liz looked at eachother. "And you want me to play quiddtich." I say. George laughed and brought me to his dad.

"Dad, can you fix Olly's wrist?" Mr. Weasley turn around and looked at it.

"I can splint it. I'm no good at healing." He pulls around and says, "Ferula." Bandages and a splint.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." He nodded and smiled at me.

"Ok everyone." Mr. Weasley said to everybody. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

We all nodded. I went back to the girl's room. I changed into the Irish shirt Jason got me. It was still big. I laughed and put on a pair of white shorts. I put on a pair of green shades and grabbed my green back pack. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a green bow in it. To top the outfit off I put on my amazing green converses. I looked in the mirror. I looked awesome. I made my hair white with green strips. I loved it.

I walked out and saw a mixture of green and red. Fred and George were wear green and white hats. Their faces were also the same colors. Harry and Ron were wearing red shirts with Bulgaira written on the front. Ginny was Irish supporter, along with Charlie. Bill was wearing the same as Harry and Ron. Lizzy. Lizzy was really a Bulgaira supproter. She was wearing a crimson shirt that said 'Got Krum?' I saw Fred eyeing it ever so often. She was also wearing blue jean shorts and a cool looking hair band.

George came over to me. He had a big grin on his face. "You ready?" He asked.

"Of course." I looked at my arm. It wasn't very attractive. I frowned at it. He grabbed my wrist and started kissing up my arm until he made it to my cheek.

"Time to go!" Mr. Weasley said. We left the tent. "Just through those woods."

The stadiam was huge. It was rounded and could fit at least fifty Manors in it.

"Seat a hunderd thousand," Mr. Weasley was saying. When we made it to te gate, a nice looking witch took our tickets.

"Prime seats!" She said, "As high as you can go. Stright up the stairs."

We climb the stairs for what felt like hours. Me and Liz ended up on George's and Fred's back. They didn't seem to mind.

"How high up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well, let's put it this way," A chilling voice said. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Luscuios and Draco Malfoy were flat of stairs below us. I hid my face in George's neck. He tighten his grip on me.

Some more words were exchanged, but I only caught the last few. "Nice to see you again, Olivia."

George started climbing again. He was shaking with what I guess was anger. I stroked his hair and kissed his neck until he clammed down. By then, we were at the top. I looked over the edge of the railing. My eyes went wide. I wasn't that afraid of heights anymore, not since that ride on Buckbeak, or Witherwings. That was fun.

Harry was talking to a house-elf. Percy looked like he was sitting on a needle, the way he kept jumping up and shaking people's hand. One time he got up so fast, his horn rimmed classes fell off and he had to repair them with reparo.

Then the match was about to begin. Bagman, a working of the ministery, put his wand up to his throat and said, "Sonorus." I knew his voice was going to be about hundred times louder than it was supposed to be. "Ladies and gentlemen... welcome. Welcometo the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quiddtich World cup."

Everyone scearmed and cheered. One of the boards that had an advertisment on it (Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans) wiped clean and was replaced with BULGARIA:0, IRELAND:0.

"Without furthor aduo," Bagman went on. "The Bulgarian Mascots."

"I wonder what they brought," Bill said. Then they shot out. "Ahhhh. Veela."

"What are Veela?" I almost asked him, but then I saw.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said. "Cover your ears." I watched the boys do as they were told. I could see why. Men and boys everywhere were leaning over edges and just gaping at the 'veelas.' I looked at George. He was looking at me with his hands over his ears. I don't think Fred got the memo. He was leaning over the edge. Lizzy rolled her eyes, grabbed his face, and WAP! Right across his face.

When he came back to his senses, he scowled at me. I was laughing as hard as I could.

Finally, the veelas went on their side of the field.

"And now..." Bagman was back. "The Irish Mascots."

Green and gold streaks came zooming into the stauidam. Rainbows acrhed suddenly arcoss the sky.

"Leprechauns." Mr. Weasley said in awe.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Bagman contuined. "I present, the Bulgarain team! Ivanova!"

A sarclet covered streak flew out. "Dimitrov!" Another sarclet covered streak. "Zograf, Levski! Vulchanov! Carter!" I cheered for that one.

"That isn't your team, Olly." George said in my ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDD... Krum!"

Lizzy looked as she was going to faint when Krum came out. Ron was yelling. "Thats him! Thats him! Thats Krum!"

"And now!" Bagman was still talking. "The Irish team!" Me and George were cheering loudly. "Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Patrick! Moran! Quigley! Aaannnd! LYNCH!"

Several green blurs moved onto the field. Harry poked me. "They all have firebolts."

I smiled and cheered louder.

And then it began.

~~~~~~After the Game~~~~~~~

I was dancing in my seat. Ireland had won. Ron threw his head into his hands. "Now I can prank without the feeling of getting caught!"

Just then the Bulgarian team came into our box. I caught sight of Jason. I went up to him. "Good job, Jason." I hugged him. I could feel eyes on us. I was sure two were George's and the others were Jason's team mates. They were probably wondering what an Irish fan was doing with a Bulgarain player.

George came up. "Hey, Olive." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Jealous git.

"Hey George. This is Jason, an old friend. The one I was telling you about last night." George wouldn't take his eyes off him. "Jason, this is my boyfriend, George."

They shook hands. I rolled my eyes. I think Jason felt the tension. They looked each others in the eyes and let go.

"Well..." I didn't know what to say. "Lizzy!" She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" She looked confused.

I looked her in the eyes and mouthed 'Help me.' She must have got the message and came over with Fred. "Hello, Jason. Nice to see you again." She said politly.

Now Fred looked at Jason. "Jason, you know Liz. This is Fred, George's brother." Jason laughed.

"Obviously." I laughed with him and so did Lizzy.

"Alright, Weasley's plus!" Mr. Weasley to save the day. "Time to go!"

I hugged Jason again and said, "Keep in touch." He nodded and went to talk to Krum. I jumped on George's back. I locked my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

~~~~~~Back at the tent~~~~~~

We were dancing and sing. I think Ron was getting irratated. "Krum is amazing" Ron said. "He's an artist."

"I think your in love Ron." Ginny said.

"Viktor I love you." George sang.

"Viktor I do." Fred contined.

"When ever we're apart, my heat beats only for you!" We all joined in then.

"Alright. Time for bed everyone." Mr. Weasley said. We were and laughing and Ron was red in the ears. The girls went into our room. I changed into my pjs. Green shorts and tanktop. I left my hair in the ponytail I had. I packed all my clothes and stuff in my bag so we could leave earlyish in the morning.

Seemingly minutes after I fell asleep, I was awoken by scearming. I sat up and looked around. Mr. Weasley poked his head through the flap. "Girls wake up." He said with urgency. "We need to leave now."

We didn't ask question I grabbed my back pack and didn't bother to put on my shoes. The boys were already in the main room. "What is it dad?" Ron asked.

"Deatheaters." I had no idea what those were, but everyone else seem to know. Well, except Harry. "George, Fred, Ginny is you responblity. Get to the port key and wait until everyone gets there. Don't wait for me, Charlie, Percy, or Bill. We can appreate home."

We all nodded. Then we left the tent. People were scearming and yelling and running everywhere. George grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the port key. Someone ran into me and I fell. My hand slipped out of George's.

I hit the ground. I stood back up and lost all sense of direction. Someone pushed me to the ground. I tried to catch myself, but landed on my hurt arm. I screamed in pain. Then I felt something hard hit the side of my head. I was out before my head hit the ground.

When I woke up, I was bleeding. Tears were getting into my cuts, making them sting like crazy. I rasied my head a little and saw a body a little ways from me. I saw fimilar black, messy hair. I crawled over to him. "Harry." I shook him. "Harry." His green eyes opened and he sat up.

"Olive." He looked at me. "What happened to you?" I looked down and saw cuts all over my body. Then it started hurting like hell. I fell onto Harry. I was really weak. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Whose that?" Harry pointed at a man looking shadow.

"Morsmorde!" The man said. A green skull with a snake came out of it's mouth. The man saw us and started walking towards us. I grabbed Harry closer. Then something made the man go away.

"Harry! Olive!" I heard Hermione's voice. "Are you ok?"

We turned to her voice and saw her and Ron coming our way. I they came over and helped us up. I tried standing up, but I couldn't do it. I collasped to my knees. Ron reached down and picked me up.

"STUPFY!" We ducked just in time for several stunning spells to hit above our head.

"Stop! Stop!" Another voice came over the crowrd. "Those are my kids!" Mr. Weasley came pushing his way through the crowrd.

"They were caught at the scene of the crime," A minstry man said.

"I don't get it." Harry said. "What crime?"

"Harry," Hermione whisper. "That's his mark. _His _followers."

I suddenly came to rezilation. Voldemort followers. I gulped. Ron still had me in his arms. His grip tightened ever so slighty.

"Barty. These are kids." Mr. Weasley was addressing the man who talked before. "There is no way they could have done this."

His voice was getting queiter and quiter. Ron's face was blurring out. I only distancly heard someone saying, "Olive. Olive." Before I fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?" I asked Fred again.

"I don't know." Fred said, yet again. He was rubbing Lizzy's back. Tears were running down her face. She was really worried about Olive. "It's ok. They're going to be alright."

Dad, Ron, and Hermione went about an hour ago to look for Harry and Olive. They haven't come back yet. I was pacing across the living room.

Outside, there was a whoosh! I ran outside with Lizzy and Fred at my heels. Olive was in Ron's arms out cold. I ran up and took her from him. Her face was cut and her clothes were stained with her blood.

"Get her inside George." Dad said to me. "Molly!"

I ran inside and laid Olive on the couch. Mum came over and looked her over. "She's lost a lot of blood. I think this was a curse, but I don't know which one."

Lizzy was crying into Fred's shoulder. Hermione had tears, too. "I think we should take her to St. Mungo's" Mom said.

I nodded and picked Olive up. Mom threw some floo powder into the fire. "St. Mungo's Hospital." Then I was inguffed in flames and I landed in St. Mungo's waiting room. Mom poped in behind me. Then Liz, then Fred. That was all who came. Mom walked up to the desk and talked to the lady. They looked our way and the lady look shocked and said something into an intercom. A medi wizard came up with a strecher and I sat Olive on it. I watched them until they turned a corner.

Mom came back over. "She said that they'll take her up and heal her. She's going to be tired for awhile and probably won't go home until next week."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say. Liz came over to me and hugged me. Fred came and put his arm around me. I let a few tears escape my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I don't know how I lost her. Her hand just slipped out of mine. I looked around. I thought she was beside me. I didn't notice she wasn't there until we got to the port key. I wanted go back, but Fred said that dad said not to leave after we made it.

I just hope she would be okay.

~~~~~~~~5 days later~~~~~~~~~

Olive had just woken up. She was still weak and she was scarred and her arm was in a cast, but she was alive. She was in her own room. They didn't know what spell caused her cuts.

"George!"

"Huh? What?" I don't know what just happened. I just saw Olive's big blue eyes watching me.

"You should go home. Sleep in a normal bed. Take a shower." She surged up her nose like she smelt something bad.

I tickled her. "I took showers." It's true, I hate these showers. "I'm not leaving you."

"It's 11:30 at night. I'll still be here in the morning." She patted my head. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. "But I'll be here bright and early in the morning."

I kissed her and she smiled into it.

I started walk towrds the door. I turned around to wave good bye, but Olive was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Olive's POV (Next Morning)~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, around eight, George was smiling at my bedside. I laughed at him and ruffled his hair. "Lizzy will be by soon. Her, Hermione, and that lot."

"Yay, I haven't seen her in forever!" The only people I've seen have been George and Mrs. Weasley. Well other than Medi- Wizards.

Then, Lizzy came in with Fred behind her, Hermione, Harry, and Ron behind them. Lizzy came up to me and gave me a hug. She hugged me until I thought my head would pop. "Liz, Lizzy." I patted her back. "I'm fine. And I would like to keep my head."

She laughed. Then pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to me. "It's from Snuffles. It came this morning."

I opened the letter. It read:

_Olivia,_

_Must you scare me like that? I get a letter from Mr. Weasley saying that you were in St. Mungo's because of death eaters. I want to come and visit you and... well you know. Don't scare me like that again! By the way, if you write me, address it to Snuffle's. Letter's can be easily incepted._

_ Love you,_

_ Snuffles_

_PS, There is a piece of paper in the evelope for George. Give it to him._

I looked in the evelope and sure enough, there's a tiny folded up piece of paper with George Weasley written on the front. I give it to him. He opens it and reads it. Then he laughs and reads it out loud.

"You better not let this happen again. Take care of my daughter."

We all laughed. Soon a Medi-Witch comes in. ".?" I looked at her. "There's a boy here to see you. He's not one who ususally comes to see you. I believe he said his name was Jason."

I looked at George. His face was unreadable. He was staring blankly at the witch. Soon enough he looked at me and gave me an expression that said 'if you have to.' I smiled and look back at the lady. "Send him up."

She nodded and left. "How does he know that I'm here?" I asked, to no one in partixular.

"I wrote him." I looked at George. I was gaping at him. He acted so hostile to at the Cup.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because. I knew you were friends with him. You would want him to know." He was looking at my hand that he was holding. He was playing with my fingers.

"You're sweet." I pinched his nose. Just then Jason walked in. He came over to my bed.

"Hey you." Jason tapped my forhead. Ron was gaping at Jason. I guess he was to busy goggling at Krum to notice I was talking to Jason at the Cup. "How you doing?"

"Well," I acted like I was thinking hard. "Considering that I'm in the hospital with a broken arm and weak as water, I'm doing pretty fine."

He laughed. That's when I noticed that Fred, Liz, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were gone. Only Jason and George remained. We all talked for a while, George hand tenseing everytime that Jason would brush my hair out of my face or talk about when we were little.

Soon a Medi-Wizard came in. "Ms. Black, you're a loud to leave now."

I smiled and jumped out of my bed. I staggred a little bit and Jason caught me.

"I'm fine." I went to the bathroom to change. I put on a rainbow shirt, a white flowy skirt, and some knee high zebra print converse. When I walked out George and Jason eyes were locked.

I walked up between them. "Let's go home George. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." I turned to Jason. "I'll see you later."

He turned and walked out. But he turned around at the door. "Keep in touch." He smiled at George. "Olly."

George almost jumped at him. I had to hold him back. "George calm down!" I turned to look at Jason, still smirking in the door way. I pushed him out the door and walked behind him. "Jason Carter! How dare you provoke him!"

His smirk went away. His face softened. "I'm sorry Olly-"

"Do not call me that!"

"ButI've called you that since we were little!" He look taken aback.

My hair was red. "I do not want people to use my name to make people mad! I thought you and George could get along!" Tears were about to spill out of my eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"It was just the way that he said 'she let's you call her Olly?'" His hand curled into fist. "And I said, yeah what's it to you? And he got mad."

"Because you had a damn attuide!" He just looked at his feet. "Go and apologize!"

"Fine."

"And don't call me Olly. Either Ols or Olive." He just nodded and went to apologize to George.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Jason said. "But she was mine first and she'll always will be."

George turned and punched him in the face. "George! Jason!" I ran over to them. "Jason," His lip was bleeding. "Leave. Now." I pointed to the door. He did what he was told without another word. I looked at George and shook my head. I grabbed my pack and left without another word to him.

~~~~~At Burrow~~~~~~~

I flooed back to the Burrow. Hermione hugged me right when I came out. As did Liz. Soon George came behind me. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I just turn my attention to Liz. She was talking about leaving tomorrow. "Mrs. Weasley got our stuff while we were at the Cup."

"That's nice," I wasn't paying that much attention. "I want to get some fresh air." I looked at George pointly. He nodded and I followed him outside.

We walked a ways before I stopped. I said one word. "Why?"

George turned around looked me in the eyes. "I didn't tell him you were there to-to flirt with you."

"He was not flirting. We was like a brother to me." Tears started falling down my face.

"Why are you mad at me?" I knew he would ask this. "You heard what he said."

"I can't have two of the most important boys in my life fighting." I shook my head. "He only said words. YOU swung."

"I'm sorry." He came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I really should have taken it like the mature 16 year I am."

We stood there for a moment and then broke into laughter. "Mature. You're funny."

"Am I forgiven?" I nod. "Good. Let's get inside. It's late and we have Hogwarts tomorrow."

I didn't notice how long we were out, but sure enough the sun had set. I can't wait until we get back to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~Plateform 9 and 3/4~~~~~~~~

When I ran through the wall, the magical world welcomed me. I smiled and looked around at the people. George came through the wall behind me. He had my stuff and his. I jumped on top of my trunk on the luggage cart. I looked back at George. He just rolled his eyes, but kept pushing.

As he hands our stuff to the luggage man, I look arounf again. Liz found Luna. Fred found Lee. George came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder. "You know," He says. "It's hard to beileve that you're only 14."

"Why?" I didn't get it.

"Well," He thought for a minute. "You hang around me and Fred and Lee a lot. Liz, Hermione, and Harry don't exactly act like they're 14. I'm always thinking that you're 15 or even 16."

I laugh. "Well I am 14. And I will be for about 9 months." He laughed this time.

"Come on." He pushed me along. "we got about ten mintues."

We get on the train, but not without catching the eye of Fred and Liz. They make their way through the crowd. Lee is behind them. We go find an compartment.

We find one about three compartments down. Once the train starts moving, The headboy opens the door. "Olivia Black." I scowl at him for using my full name. "Come with me."

I get up from my seat beside George. I look back and he mouth, 'What did you do?'

I just shurgged and followed the headboy out. "What this about?" I ask him. He ignores my question and keeps walking. I have to almost run to keep up with him.

Finally, he turns into a compartment. Inside, Mcgongall sits inside. The headboy shuts the door behind me.

"Ms. Black," Mcgongall starts, "It appears that someone tampered with the hat before you were sorted. There is a possiblity that you may not be in Slytherin." I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say. "You are to be sorted again. Now." She gestured to a chair and I sat down. She reached into a cupboard and pulled out the Sorting Hat. She placed it on my head, and it came to life.

"Ms. Black. You're back. You deffinantly went through a lot this year." It kept talking about last year. "Now... Which house? Gryffindor or Slytherin. No way are you Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." I laughed at that. "You would do so well in either of those houses. Slytherin or Gryffindor..." I waited and waited. "How about... Gryffindor!"

I sat there stunned. "Last year, I would have put you in Slytherin, tampered with or not." The hat countined. "But now... You are definatly a Gryffindor."

Mcgongall smiled. "Welcome to my house." With a wave of her wand, she gestured to the door. "All your stuff has been changed to Gryffindor. You will share a room with Ms. Granger."

I nodded and left thhe room. I was still trying to process what had just happened. I was in Gryffindor.

I ran back to our compartment and everyone just looked at me. "Liz, can I barrow your owl?" I looked at Liz. She had questionning eyes but nodded and got down her owl.

I took out a parchment and a quill. I wrote:

_Snuffles,_

_I don't know how. But I got into Gryffindor. Something happened at the beginning of last year. I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!_

_ -Olive_

I rolled up the note and tied it to Liz's owl's leg. "Sirius Black." I whispered in it ear, taking caustious that Lee was in the room. The owl hooted and went out the compartment window. I watched it fly until it was out of sight, vaugly aware of the eyes on my back. I stood there smiling looking out the window. I felt someone come up behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

"What's going on?" George said, then he kissed my ear. I just smiled and said, "Liz, let's go get changed, shall we?"

"Ummm..." Liz looked at me strangly. "Ok?" She jumped on the seat beside Fred. I did the same on the other side. George was still standing in the middlle of the floor.

Me and Liz walked out. When the guys shut the blinds, she jumped on me. "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?" She almost yelled.

I just put my hand up and pulled out my tie. It was Gryffindor colors. Liz grabbed it. "Why do you have George's tie?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is my tie." I told her everything. By the time we got to the changing area, Liz was clinging to every word. I laughed at her expression when I walked out of the stall in my Gryffindor clothes.  
>When we got back to the compartment, the guys were all changed. I wondered how long it would take for them to notice my outfit. I went over to George who was sitting next to Lee. I sat on his lap and put my feet on Lee. I think Lee must have spotted my tie, because he looked me in the eye and tugged on his own tie. I nodded and turned back to George. He was watching Fred and Liz with digusted eyes.<p>

Oh, come on. I thought to myself. Even we don't do it in public. I took out my wand and pointed it at Fred and Liz. I mummered a spell and water shot from the tip of my wand. They glared at me and I laughed. "Just like old times isn't it?"

Fred started swear loudly. "Hey, watch it." I scolded wagging my finger at him. "You eat Liz's tounge with that mouth"

This time Lizzy got mad. "You better run, Black." I did as I was told and ran into the hall way.

~~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~

"What is up with her?" I asked. "She comes in smiling, writes someone, and refuses to tell me why."

Lee stared at me like I was an idiot. "Dude. She got transfered into Gryffindor." He said it like was the most oblivous thing in the world.

"What?" Me and Fred said at the same time.

"Did you not notice her tie?" I shook my head and so did Fred. "You guys are hopeless."

Olive was in Gryffindor... Wonderful!

Then Olive came through the door, wet and panting. I ran up and hugged her. She smiled and looked at me. "So... Lee told you?"

"How do you know I didn't figure it out myself?" I tried to look hurt.

"Because," She started," Lee is over there looking very amused."

I looked over at Lee. He was laughing at her comment. I went over to him and smacked him. That just made him laugh more.

~~~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Hermione looked at me and she rasied her eyebrows. "Yeah." I told them about the hat and everything. Hermione jumped up from her seat and tackled me in a hug.

"Now I'll have a non annyoing roommate!" I laughed at her.

"You my friend," I said as I pushed her off. "Are crazy." We all laughed and we sat and talked until the train slowed down.

"Let's go," George grabbed my hand. "My little Gryffindor." I laughed and walked infront of him. I turned around and I didn't see him. Suddenly my feet were off the ground and my torso was on someone's shoulder. I twisted my head and saw the fimliar red hair.

"George Weasley, put me down."

"I don't think I will." He said it very smuggly. I started smacking his back. He didn't seem fazed. After a while, I heard a opening door of a cairage. George sat me in a seat and I crossed my arms and looked away from George with a pout on my face.

George sat next to me and put his arm around me. I shurgged it off. Liz giggled and cuddled up to Fred. George tried again and I did the same. Finally he just moved my hair out of my way and got close to my ear. "I'm sorry." He kissed just below my ear. "I guess I couldn't _control _myself." He kissed the same spot and then started moving down my neck. When he got just below my jaw line, I gasped. I felt him smirked and he attacked my lips.

Suddenly, I was hit dead onin the face with water. I pulled back from George and saw Lizzy lowering her wand. I smiled at her.

"I had to see that coming." I laughed. George, on the other hand, look like he was going to blow his top. I wiped the water away from his face and poked his nose. He smiled and put his wet arm around me. All was well.

When we made half way to the castle, I got bored. So I took out my wand and pointed it at Fred. I said a spell and his hair turned bright pink. He looked likee

was going to kill me. "Change it back!" He growled.

"Nope." I smiled. Fred stood up and I jumped out of the cariage. He followed me.

I started running towards to school. "Olive Black, get back here and change my hair back!" Fred was shouting at me.

"I don't think I will!" I shouted behind me. Then the castle came into view. I ran all the way to the front door. Fred came up.

"You're cornered now." He said. "No one is aloud in until the 1st cariage gets here."

"Oh you mean like that one?" I saw a cariage come up. He turned around and watch as it came to a stop. I pushed the door open and went inside. I ran to Great Hall. I missed this place.

I just wanted to run to the castle and I didn't want to go alone. So I changed Fred's hair back and waited for George and Lizzy to get here. When they finally get there, me and Fred are smacking each others. Playfully, but it still kind of hurt.

George and Liz came up laughing. Together, we all walk to the Great Hall. Word that I was a Gryffindor had speard all through the train. No one was surprised when I sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked, sitting across from me. Hermione sat beside him and Ron beside her.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" Hermione sounded worried.

"Hermione calm yourself." I said placing my hand on hers. "Dumbledore would use the imperious curse on someone to get them to teach us about the Dark Arts."

Hermione gasps and smacked my hand away. "You are stupid."

I smiled and as did everyone else. I looked over at Liz. She was laughing with Luna Lovegood and someother of her friends from Ravenclaw. She caught my eye and I waved at her.

Dumbledore started talking. I had no idea what he was saying until everyone started mummering about something. When I listened closer Dumbledore was talking about the Triwizard Tourament. "Only people of age will be able to enter."

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George were yelling. "That's rubbish!"

"George!" I poke him. "I don't want to even try to enter this! Last time this was opened, someone died!"

"I'm not of age." He kissed my cheek. "There's no way I could anyway."

"You better not try."

He just laughed. I looked at Lizzy. I could tell she was going to tell Fred the same thing I am.

"This year," Dumbleodre contunied, "We will be sharing our school with two other schools. Welcome the wonderful girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

My head snapped to the door. Girls in short, blue, silk skrits and matching blouses waltz in. They twirl and sing and swoon. It makes me want to puke.

Liz gets my attention and points to the boys. When I look, they're looking dreamily towards the girls. I smack the back of their heads. They look at me and I point Fred to Lizzy. She's scowling. Fred smiles at her and looks down at his hands.

Madam Maxine comes in beside Fluer Delacour. I see her look my way and she sends me a death glare. I smirked at her. Boys from all directions were staring at her. Stupid half veela, tramp, bit-

"Olly!" George whisper-yells. "My hand does not compact!" I relized I was squeezing his hand a little to hard.

"Sorry." I loosen my grip and kiss his hand. "Better?" He nodded.

"Now," Dumbledore said after the girls sat at the ends of the Ravneclaw and Gryffindore table. "The burly boys of Drumstrang."

The boys from Drumstrang came in. They were walking in, banging their sparking sticks. I hear Ron say, "It's Krum! And Carter!"

I look up and see Jason walking beside Viktor Krum. He spots me and waves and I just scoot closer to George. He wraps his arm around me and shoots Jason death glares.

I could already tell this was not going to be a good year.

~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Olive was not in a good mood. There was something about those girls. The sure were pretty, but Olive wouldn't be mad about that.

"Olly." She looks at me, not even trying to change her hair from red to black. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me with confuison in her eyes. I have no idea why she would be confused. "I haven't told you why I was expelled?"

I shook my head. I've wondered, but I've never asked.

"Well," She started. "That girl," She pointed to a really pretty girl at the Ravenclaw table. "That's Fluer Delacour. The snotties, self perserved, selfish, little trampy-"

"I get it." I held up my hand. "Contuine."

"Right." She took a deep breath. I noticed that Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fred were listening, too. "Well, she was always teasing me because my hair would change a lot. Everyone did. Madam Maxine always said I was, 'a dissapointment to proper girls everywhere.' So on the last day of school, I set it where a big batch of green slim would suspend over the entire dining hall. I left the room and let it loose." Olive propped her head on her fist and stared dreamily into space. "Everyone was covered in green. It was amazing. I knew the green wouldn't go away for at least a month." I was laughing now, along with the rest who were listening.

"Olive Lily Black. Long time no see."

~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~

I turned around as fast as I could. I saw a black haired girl with blonde highlights.

"Cloe Shella Wickinson." I stood up and gave my only friend from that hell of a school a big hug. When I pulled away she slapped my arm. "What was that for?"

"For getting expelled!" She almost screamed. "And for the green."

"I had to get you too!" I tried reasoning with her. "There was no way I was getting you expelled!"

"Oh so it was ok for you?"

"You had other friends!" I pulled her closer to me, so I could whisper in her ear. "And besides her I got a boyfriend."

Cloe started giggling. "Who?" She said aloud. George must have caught on.

"That would be me." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"You're my purple unicorn from the plantet mars?" I asked. "Well this is new information."

Everyone laughed. "That's right." I sat back down to eat. Cloe sat beside me.

"His brother is cute." She whispered in my ear.

"! They're twins!" I whispered back. "2. He has a girlfriend."

Her dissapointed face made me laugh. I decided to change the subject. "What did you do over the summer?"

Cloe looked down at her fingers. "I don't remember?" She said it like a question.

"What Cloe?"

"I stayed at the Delacours."

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed. Everyone went silent and stared at us. "THE TWO GIRLS WHO TEASED ME ALL THOSE TWO YEARS I WAS THERE!"

"Olive," Cloe put her hands up. "Calm down."

"Never tell me to calm down, Cloe Wickinson!"

"Olive." A male voice said. George was rubbing my arm.

"THOSE WERE THE FREAKING GIRLS WE MADE FUN OF!" I screamed. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HANG OUT WITH THEM? You know what? I don't want to know."

I stood up and saw Fluer smirking at me. I showed her an unlady like hand gestured and started towards the door of the Great Hall. When I got to the doors I turned around and said, "Professor Mcgongall, just tell George when and where my dentention is."

I walked out with Lizzy on my heels.

~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~

I stopped by a prefect and got the password. Then I ran after Olive. She was mad. I have never seen her so mad. Ever. Period. I guess I know not to assiocate with the Delacours.

I could tell Olive didn't want to talk. I just walked silently beside her until we got to the portait. "Bladderdash." Fat Lady swung open without a word and Olive went inside. She sat down on one of the sofas in there. I didn't say a word when I sat beside her. I waited until she spoke.

"Wickinson." That's all she said for a moment. "How dare she? We've hated those girls since Gabreial made fun of me in first year. I just don't understand."

She started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers. Again I relized how young she was. 14. But she's been through more things than an average 30 year old has. Crusitus curses, learning her father was a notorious mass murderer, then finguring out that he's not. No one should go through any of those things, and yet she's been through all of them.

So enough Olive fell asleep. She was lightly snoring against my neck. I smiled and took the blanket off the back of the couch. I laid down where she was laying on my chest. I covered her up in the blanket. I could still see dried tears on her cheeks.

~~~~~~~Fred's POV~~~~~~~~

"Wow." I said, walking Lizzy to the Ravenclaw room. "Who knew she could get so worked up over that?"

"I don't think it was just her friend." Lizzy said thoughtfullly. "She's had a lot on her mind and she hasn't much of a rant. She likes to keep her feelings bundled inside her, you know?"

I knew what she meant. Out of all the things Olive's been through, I never seen her tell anyone anything. I've never seen her complain.

"Maybe all she had were friends and when one 'betrayed' her," Lizzy looked at me, "that just made her pop."

"Make sense."

"I just hope she doesn't go into that 'I don't want to talk about' thing again." I remember Liz complaining about that.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." We had made it to the Ravenclaw Common room. I pulled her into a hug a kissed her lips.

"I hope so." She sighed and I walked away.

When I made it back to the Gryffindor common room, it was about 10 o'clock. No one was going to be in the common room. I said the password and walked in. I was right except for someone on the couch. No, two people.

"George!" I whsipered yelled.

"Huh?"He opened his eyes and looked at me. But only for a second. He checked on Olive first, who was laying on his chest. "Oh, hey, Fred."

I just looked at him with my eyebrows rasied. "She was really upset about her friend." George whispered.

I nodded. "I'll wake you up in the morning so you can get a shower." He nodded this time.

I went up stairs and opened the door to my dorm. Lee was still awake.

"You see George?" He asked.

"Yeah." I looked in the direction of the common room. "He really loves her."

~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~

When I woke up, I tried to sit up. When I couldn't, I relized there were to arms around me. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. I poke George on the nose and he woke up. He smiled at me and checked his watch.

"6:30." He smiled. "Waking up early are we?"

I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and he sat up. He had bed hair. I ruffled it. Then I streched. "I'm going to shower. Meet me here in half an hour?"

"Sure." He said then he kissed my forehead and went up to the boy's dorms. I went up the girls.

Me and Hermione were at the very top since she was the latest to get a new dorm. When I get to the top I walk in the room. Hemione is already awake.

"Hey you!" Hermione said brightly, looking up from her book. "How was your snuggle session last night with George?"

I just rolled my eyes. I was not a morning person. I went stright to the bathroom and showered. When I got out, I changed into a tank top, my tie, a plaid skirt and knee socks along with knee high converse. I hated those sandles and the vest and the long sleeves.

I walked out of the bathroom smelling like apples. I love shampoo. "Hermione!" She jumps and looks at me. "Can you dry my hair?"

"Yes." She waved her wand and my hair dried. "You should really follow the dress code."

"They are making me wear a freaking skrit. In no way on earth am I wearing those blah skrits and and long sleeves." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever." She put down her book. "Let's go eat."

We walked to the common room and saw the guys waiting for us. "Let's go."

When we get down to the Great Hall, Lizzy is already there. We wave her over to the Gryffindor table. When she comes, we start talking. "So, who do you think is going to put their names into the fire?"

"Anagliea Johnson was talking about it before." George said. I looked at Lizzy and we shared a inside laugh.

"Viktor Krum." I say. George looks at me. "You know he will."

"Good point." Fred says. "How about your friend, ermm, Jason?"

"I honsetly don't know." I looked around. "Fluer Delacour for sure."

"Why?" Hermione asked me.

"She's all about popularity." I explain. "Anything to get her fat head higher in life, she'll do."

Hermione, Lizzy, and I laughed. "When do they put there name in the fire anyway?" Ron asked.

"Halloween Eve between the times 5pm-7pm." Harry says. "The names are announced on Halloween."

"How do you know that?" Ron looked confused.

"Because I listened for once."

Just then Mcgongall came up with time tables. "Black, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Granger, and Ms. Brookes I suspect Professor Flitwick has yours."

She starts to walk wh. but turns around. "Ms. Black," I turn to face her. "I'll be seeing you in my office tonight at 8."

I groaned. "I forgot about that." I put my head on the table. "I thought she suppose to tell you" I pointed in the direction I thought Lizzy was in.

"Well," Liz said in the oppistite direction I was pointing. "You kind of deserve it."

I pop my head up and look at her.

"Let me explain." Liz held her hands up. "You've had like 7 dentions, and you haven't been to a single one of them."

"They were all from that big head Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"Those still count as dentenions." Lizzy crossed her arms.

"Barely."

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~7:45pm (Same evening)~~~~~~~~~

"No don't go." George would let go of me.

"I have to!" I tried to get out of his grip. "Mcgongall will kill me!"

Lizzy, Fred, and Hermione were laughing at us. I looked at Liz with pleading eyes. She nodded and said. "George, let her go. If she misses this detention, she'll have a lot more."

George sighed and released me. I kissed his cheek and left the common room. All the Gryffindors love Liz so they don't squel when she's in there.

When I made it to Mcgongall's office, the door was shut. I knock on it. "Come in!"

I walked in and Mcgongall had a filing cabinat. "These are dentenion slips from the past." She handed me slips of parchment and a quill with ink. "Copy them."

I sat on the floor and did what I was for. I went through many names. I found a few of my friend's parents, or so I guessed. Frank Longbottom. I smiled. At that one. I was still sorting some out until I saw some intersting ones. '_Sirius Black, Gryffindor, 5th year. Dentenion for Public Display of Affection with Ms. Olivia Hawkins.'_

I looked at Mcgongall. She was smiling to herself. I flipped the next one. '_Olivia Hawkins, Gryffindor, 5th year. Dentenion for Public Display of Affection with Mr. Sirius Black.'_

I laughed. Mcgongall looked at me and smiled some more. "You can keep those, after you copy them."

After an hour, Mcgongall let me go. I ran to the common room. When I made it to Faat Lady, I told her the password and ran inside. I looked at George and the others.

"I've never seen anyone so happy coming back from dentenions." George said, standing up and coming over to me. I looked at my bangs. They were bright green. He wrapped me in a hug. "Why are you happy?"

I pulled the papers out of my robe and handed to George. He read them and laughed. "This is your mom isn't it?"

"I supposed," I thought a bit, "Either that, or Sirius really like Olivias." He laughed again. Merlin, I loved his laugh.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"My mom and dad's dentention slips." I grabbed them from George and held them up. "They apparently don't have slips anymore."

"Let me see." Hermione reached out her hand.

I went over and gave them to her. Lizzy, Ron, Fred, and Harry crowrded around her to read.

"'Public display of affection?'" Fred said laughing. "Like mother like daughter."

"Shut up." I kicked him. "I saw a lot of your dad's, Harry. And Lupins. They had a lot. Not really a lot of Lupin's. But Sirius and your dad. Tons."

"What for?" Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Well one was for, quote, 'setting Severus Snapes robes on fire.'" I busted out laughing, as well as everyone else. "I think they stopped doing slips when they ran out with the Marauders."

"Well," Lizzy said, after a while, "I need to get back to the Ravenclaw tower."

~~~~~~~~Halloween Eve (Goblet of Fire Entries)~~~~~~~~~

I was on my way to the Great Hall after I found my wand. I'm pretty sure George hid it from me. I'm more than positive, because Lizzy had to look for her's. "I am postivie the twins hid it."

"Same here." She replied.

I checked my watch. "7:15, We only missed 15 minutes." I told Lizzy. "Let's not miss anymore. Run?"

"Run." She nodded and we took off running. I opened the door and saw Fred and George talking to Hermione. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but I had a feeling that we shouldn't annouce our arrival. I held Liz back.

"Wait." She nodded and we stayed by the door.

We watched as Fred and George stood on the seats, drunk something, and jumped into the age line. I looked at Liz when they threw there names in. Her ears were red with anger.

Then something shot out of the fire and threw the 2 boys back. They sat up and they had white beards. They started rolling on the ground and fighting. It would be the funniest thing I have ever seen if I wasn't so mad.

Me and Liz walked up to them. We crossed our arms. "Hem hem." I cleared my thoart and they looked up at us.

They both swear as me and Liz turned on a heel and left without another word said, between us or anyone else.

~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~

I was mad. I told him not to even try and he does just that. Lizzy stayed in mine and Hermione's dorm. I woke up and took a shower. When I got out, Lizzy and Hermione were awake. Yes, I woke up before them. I can't sleep very long when I mad.

I leaned against my bed post until the two were ready. We went down to breakfast. Lizzy was as mad as I was. We wouldn't take it out on anyone though. Well, except the twins. We had a civil conversation with Hermione until the twins came in.

"I have DADA to get to." I said.

"I have herbology." Liz said.

"I'll see you in HOM." Lizzy said to me.

We walked together until we split up. Me and Hermione go to DADA. Mad-Eye is a real nutter, but he's been there. He's knows what he's talking about.

We are the 1st one there. We take our ususal seat in the front. We have to wait for about 15 mintues for class to start.

Professor Moody walked in and the talking that was going on, stopped imdentily.

"Unforgivable curses." Moody said. I felt the color run out of my face. "Who can how many there are?"

Hermione rasied her hand hesitatly. "Stand up when you answer questions in my class, Ms.-"

"Granger, sir." She stood up. "3."

"Correct." Mad-Eye jerked his eye around the room. "Someone name one!"

Ron raised his hand. "Imperious curse? My dad told me about it."

"You're Weasley's son?" Ron nodded. "Your dad would know all about that one."

Ron just sat down. Moody took out a jar with a spider in it. He dumped the spider out. Ron gave a little squak.

"Impario!" Moody point his wand at the spider. "What should I make her do? Jump out the window?" It hit the window. Then he moved it where it landed on Malfoy's head. "Drowned herself?" He made it go over a pail of water.

Mad-Eye brought the spider back and placed it on his desk. "Next?"

Neville hestaitly stood up. "The cruciatus curse..." His voice disappeared.

"Come up here boy." Neville walked up and stood beside the desk. Mad-Eye pointed his wand at the spider. I saw my bangs turn white. Hermione put a hand on my shoulder. "Crucio!"

The spider started jerking around. It rolled onto it's back and it was making these sqeeks that nosies that sounded like little screams. I noticed I was shaking and my quill broke in my hand. Neville wasn't doing any better than he was. His face was contorted in a nasty grimce. Hermion ehad enough.

"STOP IT!" She screamed. Mad-Eye looked at her. Neville sat back down.

Moody brought the spider infront of me and Hermione. "The last one, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"There is only on person who had ever survied this last one. And he's sitting right in this room." His fake eye pointed at Harry. Then Moody pointed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kervada!" I flinched as the spider died.

"Class dismissed." Moody said. I got up as fast as I could and left the room. No, not left, fled. I raced down the stairs and mad in about half way when I broke down on the stairs. Nevllie came stood behind me staring at the window I was at.

"Can you believe that?" I heard Hermione coming down the stairs. "That was completly barbaric! Did you see Neville and Olive's faces?" They reached where we were.

"Neville?" Harry asked. I felt Hermione crouch beside me.

"Longbottom, Black." Moody came down the steps. "Come have tea with me." I hesitated, but I got up because I felt Neville start moving up the stairs. I look back at Hermione, Harry, and Ron and waved them away.

Moody summoned up threes chairs and a table. He waved his wand again and a metal tea pot flew out of his office and poured into 3 metal cups. "I didn't mean to upset you 2 like that." He said as he sipped his tea. "Longbottom, I've talked to Professor Sprout and she says you are the best in her class." He waved his wand again and 2 books came out of his office. "And I've noticed that you," He was adressing me. "are exceptionally wonderful at the Defense of the Dark Arts." He handed me and Neville the books. _Advance Dark Arts. _I flipped through the pages. It was filled with spells and shields and stories.

I looked at Moody. He's smiling with a scarred mouth. "Thank you." I check my watch. "I need a note for History of Magic."

Mad-Eye hands us our notes. I walk out with a book I'll actually read.

~~~~~~~~~Later that day (Choosing of the Champions)~~~~~~~~~~

I sat with Liz in the Great Hall. The Goblet was sitting on the stadge like thing up front. I was sitting between Harry and Lizzy. The names were about to be released. Then it started swirling with fire.

"The Drumstrang chamipon will be..." Dumbledore got the peiece of paper that came out of the goblet. "Viktor Krum."

I clapped. I knew it. I looked behind me at Lizzy and she look elighted. I rolled my eyes.

"The Beauxbatons champion will be..." Dumbledore caught a dollie. "Fleur Delacour."

I didn't even clap for this one. Whatever.

"The Hogwarts champion will be..." Dumbledore held his hand up and caught the last paper. "Cedric Diggory."

I clapped and cheered. Cedric looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved. He was a really good person. We walked around the lake for a while after the inceddient with Fred and George. Rodge Davis hung out with us too. Lizzy was with us.

"Let's appluase our champs-" Dumbledore stopped as the fire spit out another paper. He looked stunned and said the last name. "_Harry Potter."_

Harry looked so stunned. He looked like he was going to throw up. I knew he didn't put his name in.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled again.

"Go Harry." I whispered into his ear. "It will be alright." I pushed him a little bit. He got up and walked between the house tables. People were booing him. Ron looked livid. I felt so bad for him. I looked at Liz and Hermione. I could tell by their faces that they didn't think that they put his name in.

"Everyone go back to your houses!" Dumbledore dissmissed us before he went through the door after Harry. I felt bad for Harry.

On our way back to the house, I heard people talking. "Potter-always gets what he wants..." "Does he need more popularity..." "Breaking the rules..."

I was fet up. I jumped up higher on the stairs. "HEY!"Everyone looked at me. "SHUT UP ABOUT HARRY! I KNOW HE DIDN'T PUT HIS NAME IN THAT FIRE!" Lizzy stepped beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I heard why.

"Looks like Potter has a girlfriend..." "She must be a nutter like him..." "Maybe that Delacour girl was right..."

I screamed in frustration and ran farther up the stairs. My hair was blazing red. Instead of going to the tower, I went to an abondaned classroom. I brought out my wand and started hitting anything I could. Walls, books, desks. Scroch marks were everywhere.

"What has that damn Delacour girl been saying about me?" I roared as I threw another spell at the door to lock it. I was throwing the spell everywhere. I waved my wand with no words and sparks flew out.

"Olly?" I heard a voice outside the door.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT GEORGE!" I screamed. "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP! GO AWAY!" I shot another spell at the door that made a loud bang.

"Olive," He wasnt gone. "Please let's talk."

"DAMNIT GEORGE!" I hit the window with a spell and it shattered and scarcthed me up. "EVEN IF I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, NOW WOULD NOT BE A GOOD TIME!"

"Fair enough," I heard him lean against the door. "Lizzy is worried. So is Hermione."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY COME?"

"Who says we didn't?" Lizzy voice came through the door. "He wanted to try first."

I thought for a second. "George go away." I waved my wand and the door opened. "Lizzy and Hermione. I want answers. You know what they have been saying about me. Why haven't you told me?"

Lizzy looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry. Fleur been say that you were out of your mind. That your hair wasn't because you were meatmorgus, it was because you're a freak..." She looked down at her fingers.

"That's why everyone treating me differently." I threw my hands in the air. "Why everyone points and whispers behind their hand when I my hair changes."

"There's another thing." Hermione stepped foreward. "To back everything up, that girl, Cloe, isn't it? Anyway, she's been backing it up. She was saying how she knew you best."

"That-" I said some words that should not be heard by anyone anywhere. Hermione and Lizzy just listened to me rant. Angry tears fell down my face. I took a deep breath and looked at them again.

"We should get you fixed." Lizzy started healing my cuts and Hermione fixed the window.

"Let's go."

We walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room. When we walked through the portait, all talking stopped and eyes were on us. I made my hair change to every color I could think of while I walked up the dorm.

I didn't bother changing. I just fell into bed and went to sleep, knowing this was going to be a restful night.

I woke up at least 10 times during the night. Finelly in the morning, I woke all the way up and took a shower. I left before Hermione or Lizzy were awake. I was dressed in regluar clothes since it was a Sunday. I ate breakfast and went out to Black Lake. I sat on a rock near the lake and skipped rocks. I could get them pretty far. I smiled as something grabbed my rock mid skip and pulled it under. I reached into my bag and pulled out the book that Moody gave me.

I flipped through the pages a bit and found out it wasn't just about spells. It was about creatures and how to get rid of them. Dementors, boggarts, and grindylows. Maybe that was what caught my rock...

I didn't noticed how long I was out there, staring at the lake, wondering what was in it. I heard voices and looked up. Hermione and Harry were coming out here. Harry stopped when he saw me. Hermione told him something and his expression relaxed and the contuined on.

"Hey." Hermione said. "I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"I just wanted to get to breakfast before everyone else." I shurgged and skipped another rock. "Didn't want to create a big fuss."

Hermione laughed and Harry looked confused. Hermione decided to explain. "Olive decided to make a scene when we were going back to the commons rooms. And she found out that Fleur was saying stuff about it."

"What did you do?" Harry looked at me with his eye brows rasied.

Hermione jumped in. "Let's say it may be impossible to use the old charms room that we used 1st year."

Harry look stunned and I laughed. "I killed it."

"You've seen Ron?" Harry said suddenly.

"I only saw him yesterday," I said, "He looked livid."

"He was at breakfast." Hermione was very hesitate.

"He thinks I entered myself?" Harry sounded hurt and betrayed.

"No... well, I don't think so... not really." Hermione didn't know what to say. Luckly I did.

"Harry." He looked at me. "He's jealous."

Hermione nodded. "Why would he be jealous?" Harry asked.

"Because you get the attention." I said, like it was the most obvuis thing in the world.

Harry looked like he was getting angry. "He can switch spots with me anytime he likes!"

"Harry James Potter." I stood up. "I believe you. There is no reason for you to rasie your voice at me."

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry." He looked sincere. "I shouldn't be yelling at you. You didn't do anything."

I nodded and we walked around the lake for what seemed like hours.

~~~~~~~~Saturday Before 1st task~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hogsmead weekend! Yay! I was with Hermione, Harry, and Liz. We decided to walk down. Harry found out what the task was going to be. I lent him the book Charlie gave me for my birthday.

Anyway, we've all been training. Well, he's been training and we've been helping. We decided Harry needed a nice day in Hogsmead.

While we were down there Fleur Delacour, her little sister, and Cleo Wickinson came out of the Three Broom sticks. Fleur looked my way and sneered. So did Wickinson. I was tired of it. I walked up to them, agasint my friend's protest.

"Vous deux, vous êtes stupide clochards peu! Je n'ai jamais rien à l'un de vous deux! Et vous!" I pointed at Wickinson. "Vous êtes un peu en arrière Surineur. Tu étais mon meilleur ami! Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'elle a fait? Elle voulait nous faire part! Nous nous moquions d'eux! Nous leur avons donné ce qu'ils nous ont donné! Quel est le problème avec vous?" *Translation. You two are stupid little tramps! I never did anything to either of you! And you! You are a little back stabber. You were my best friend! Don't you see what she did? She wanted to get us apart! We made fun of them! We gave them what they gave us! What is wrong with you?*

Wickinson and the Delacours stared at me, stunned. Then I relized what I did. Going to a french school, you got to learn it, and I took to it fairly quickly. I noticed that other people were staring at me, including Cedric Diggory and Rodger Davis. I shook my head and walked back to Harry, Hermione, and Lizzy. The looked completely dumbfounded.

Lizzy spoke first. "What did you say?" When I opened my mouth, she put her hand up. "I don't want to know." I laughed.

Hermione's turn. "Since when do you speak french?"

I shook my head. "I went to a french school for two years." I rolled my eyes. "If you didn't know french, you were pretty screwed."

They all laughed. We walked down the streets. I saw Fred and George come out of Zonko's. I quickly adverted my eyes. I think that Lizzy was ready to forgive them. I would support whatever her desicion was.

Hermione and Harry went somewhere while me and Lizzy went to the music store. When we came out, with me have a uklele, and Lizzy having some new sheet music for the piano, Roger Davis and Cedric Diggory came up to us.

"Hello ladies." Cedric said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it poiltly. "What are two beaultiful ladies like you wondering the streets by yourselves?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Like you don't know." I knew what he was applying. Why wasn't I with a boy.

"I know," He said smiling. "I just didn't want to bring it up." I looked at Liz and she was in deep conversation with Davis about her new sheet music. "Can I treat you to a butter beer?"

I thought for a second. Well, me and George broke up. Silently of course, but he understood. And this isn't even a date. Just two friends getting butterbeer. "Of course."

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the Three Broomsticks. He me down in a booth and told me to wait there. I did what I was told and leaned against the wall. I put my legs in the seat and pulled out my uklele. It was green. I love green.

When Cedric came back I laid it in the seat. He handed me my butterbeer and smiled. We talked about a whole lot of nothing. He told me stories about his family and friends. "What makes up Olivia Black?"

I shook hy head. "The name is Olive. Get it right." He laughed and gestured for me to contuine. "Mostly friends. That's why I blew up that day. I do not take betral."

"What exactly happened?"

I told him the story, obliouvus that someone was watching me.

~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~

I watched Olive as she laughed with Diggory. Stupid prat. I miss her. I bet she's trying to make me jealous. I know she is. I will get her back.

I know it.

~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~

"Do you know what the task is?" I asked Cedric.

"Yes." He nodded. "Harry told me. He suspected that the other champions knew already."

I sat and looked around. "Where is Lizzy?"

"Probably with Rodger." Cedric smirked. "Maybe they went to Madam Puddifoot's." He wagged his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Lizzy would not be caught in that place!" I laughed even more. I took a sip of butterbeer.

"Would you go in there?" I spewed my butterbeer everywhere.

"Say what?" I wiped my mouth.

"I'm taking that as a no." He chuckled and pulled out his wand and cleaned it everything else. "I wanted to see your reaction."

"Did you enjoy it?" asked laughing.

"Very much."

I checked my watch. "Well, it four." I looked around. The place was almost emptied. "We better get going."

"Walk or ride?" Cedric asked as he helped me up.

I thought a second. "How about race?"

He looked at me and smirked. "You're on"

We walked outside and looked around. "1... 2..." I paused for a second and looked at him. "3!"

We started running up the hill, towards the castle. I was pushing my legs harder than him him, but his legs were so much longer than mine. We past a few caragies. "OLIVE!" I heard Lizzy's voice behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I was going to beat him.

On the finale strecth, I gave it everything I had. My legs made me fly foreward. We ran through the court yard and up to the door. We hit at the same time.

"I beat you." I said.

"You did not!" He pushed my shoulder.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

We heard someone clear their thorats. It was Fred. "Can I talk to you Olive?"

I looked at Cedric. He nodded and I followed Fred. We went to the classroom I raged in. I saw my hair go pink as I looked at the burnt marks.

"What do you want Fred?" I felt the acid in my words. But the look on Fred's face when he turned around, made me soften up. He looked so hurt.

"Lizzy won't listen to me." He sat on the desk and put his head in his hands. "I want to apolgize, but she turns and walks away. Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

I was tooken back. Fred Weasley, the boy I couldn't stand since the first time I saw him, was coming to me for help. "I'll try. But you have to help me."

"I knew you were going to say that if you agree." He frowned a little bit. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me with George." Fred looked confused. "We over reacted. I know that now. I think he gave up."  
>"I can do that." He smiled and held the door opened for me.<p>

We walked down the hall a little bit. We were talking about how we were going to help each other. When we got to the corridor, I stopped dead. George was there, snoggin' a beach blonde Hufflepuff. I turned to Fred. He was stunned like I was.

"I'll help you." I told Fred. "But you don't need to hold up on your end." Fred looked towards me and opened his mouth to say something when...

"Oh, hey, Fred." George smirked at me. "Olive."

That did it. I turned and started running. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going. I heard foot steps behind me, but I didn't slow down. When I finally broke down against a wall, I saw I was in the dungeons.

I felt someone beside me. It was Fred. He looked like he didn't know what to do. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get Lizzy or Hermione." He placed his hand akwardly on my back as if to pat it, and left.

I put my head on my knees and cried. I wanted to get back together with George. I wanted to make it right, but now, I don't know how.

~~~~~~~~~~~Fred's POV~~~~~~~~~`

I found Lizzy with Rodger Davis. As that did upset me, it wasn't my number one thing to think about it right now.

"Lizzy!" I yelled she looked at me and turned to walk with Davis. I grabbed her arm.

"Fredrick Weasley." She looked at me with a death glare. "Let go of me now."

"It's Olive." He expression changed completly.

"What happened?" She asked.

I noticed where we were. The corridor outside the Great Hall. I looked around and saw George walking out of the Great Hall with that blonde. I pointed that way. "Olive saw them."

That was all Liz needed to hear. "Where is she?"

"Follow me." I started running towards the dungeons. She was right on my heels. When we made it to Olive, she was sobbing into her knees. Lizzy crouched down beside her. I didn't know what to do, so I walked away.

What is going on? I thought to myself. I'm helping the girl who irratated me since last year. I must be desprate to get back with Lizzy. Now why was Liz with Davis?  
>~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I'm sorry, Olive." Lizzy said with her arm around me. "This doesn't sound like George."

"I bet he saw me at the Three Broomsticks with Cedric." I said through sobs. "I was ready to forgive him."

She looked at me confused. "You were?"

I laughed a little bit. "I forgot to tell you."

"What were you doing with Fred?" I knew that was going to come up.

"He wants to get back together with you." I told her the story about the meeting I had with Fred.

"He really wants to get back together?" Her voice was hopeful and happy.

"Yep." I smiled through my tears. "He said that he's sorry."

Lizzy got up and was jumping around. "I was waiting for him to apologize again!" She started dancing around. I totally forgot about George. She held out her hand. "Let's go find that stupid ginger."

What she meant by stupid ginger was Fred. I turned my hair from blue to black. Lizzy is just someone who can brighten up anyone's day.

We went to the Great Hall, since it was dinner time. We spotted Fred next to George. Lizzy ran up, turned him around, and kissed him full on the lips. I was laughing as I walked up beside them. I poked Lizzy in the head.

"You're corrputing young minds." Lizzy pulled back and looked around. Everyone was looking at them.

She blushed and sat next to Fred. "So..." Fred started. "Am I forgiven?" Liz looked at him.

"No." Liz voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I always kiss guys I'm mad at." I laughed, as did Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I took my seat next to Liz and started talking. Hermione looked at me and I saw concern in her eyes. I figured my eyes were red and puffy. Trying my hardest, I pointed my metamorgus skills to my eyes. Once I felt a change, I looked at Hermione. She gave me a thumbs up.

I wasn't going to feel bad about George.

~~~~~First Task~~~~

The day of the first task. Oh Merlin. I'm not even going up against the dragon and I'm nervous as hell. I got dressed and looked at Hermione as she did the same. Lizzy was in the bathroom finishing up getting ready. I made my hair scarlet and yellow, as I was supporting Cedric and Harry. I just wore a blue hoodie and black jeans.

We walked down to the areana together. Lizzy found Fred and Hermione and I went to go wish Harry good luck. We made it to the champion tent, we stood outside and tried to get Harry's and Cedric's attention.

"Guy's" I said when they got over there. "I would highly apperticate it if you didn't die."

"Please." Hermione begged. "Be safe."

"Oh come on, Hermione." I said, the boys just standing there listening. "They won't get anything done if they're 'safe'. "

"Oh whatever." Then we flew around the tent flap and hugged the boys. I had Cedric around the neck when lights flashed.

"Young love." A lady with to much makeup and long finger nails said. "Rita Skeeter from the daily profit. Now tell me. How long have you two girls been in love with the champions?"

"Love?" I almost yelled. "These are our friends."

"Sure girly." Skeeter said. "The real story will be in the Daily Profit."

"This tent is for Champions onlys." Krum came to the recuse. "And friends." He smiled at Hermione. "Not for you."

Skeeter just smiled an ugly smile and left. I stared as she left. I shook my head and told everyone good luck and left again, with Hermione.

"I swear," I was telling Hermione. "If it says I have feelings for Cedric in the Daily Profit, it will not be pretty."

"I hear what you're saying." Hermione grumbled. "Let's go get a seat." We squezzed in between people and sat down between Ron and Lizzy.

"How did it go?" Lizz asked when I sat down.

"I do not what to talk about it." I crossed my arms and looked down.

"Hermione?"

"I'll tell you later." She grumbled.

"First off!" Bagman said over the intercom thing. "Cedric Diggory vs. The Swedish Short-Snout!"

Cedric came out of the tent. "Come on Cedric!" I yelled. "Keep it on the ground!" I remember reading about it in the book Charlie gave me for Christmas. I watch Cedric run around, shooting spells, and dodging fire. I was scared for him. Suddenly, Cedric transfigured a rock to look like a dog. That distracted the dragon and Cedric got the egg. I cheered openly.

Next was Fleur, then Krum. Now it was Harry. His dragon came out. Oh Merlin Pants. Please please please tell me it is not a Hungarian Horntail.

"Now! Ladies and gentlemen!" Bagman announced. "Last but not least, Harry Potter vs. The Hungarian Horntail!"

I froze as Harry came out. He stumbled into the areana clumbisly. Then the dragon leaped. I screamed. I looked at Hermione and Liz. "Harry!" We screamed in usion. "Use your Wand!"

Harry took out his wand and waved it. Nothing happened. Oh, yes. He probably accio'd his broom.

As if to say I was corret, Harry's firebolt came flying over head. He jumped onto it while the dragon blew fire at him. Harry flew over the teachers and the dragon got loose from his restraint. It's chased after Harry at amazing speeds. They went out of sight. All that was left was to wait.

After a while, I started to panick. I looked at Hermione. She was panicking, too. Suddenly, Harry came in on his Firebolt. I cheered when he grabbed the egg. His arm looked bloody. Me and Hermione went to go check on him. Lizzy decided to stay back with Fred.

"Harry!" We screamed when we got into the recovery tent. When we walked in, Harry was being fussed over Madam Pomfry. "Harry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He was panting slightly. "Cedric got it worest than me."

Cedric did get brunt pretty badly. "Where is he?" I asked. Harry pointed directly across the tent where Cedric was laying on a pallet. I walked over to him. "Cedric..." I nudged him awake. "Are you ok?"

His eyes opened. "Yeah. I'm fine." He cracked a smile and winced. Madam Pomfry came over and rubbed some cream on Cedric's bruns.

"Better?" Pomfy asked. Cedric sat up in response. I gave him a hug. Pomfry left.

"Soooo..." I started. "Have fun?"

Cedric laughed at my question. "Yeah. As much as you can have while you're fighting a dragon."

", Mr. DIggory," Pomfry came back. "You can go now."

Cedric got up, as well as Harry. We all walked out of the tent and up to the castle. When we made it to the entrance corridor, Cedric went toward the kitchens.

When we made it to the portait, we could already tell they were partying. Harry walked in and Fred and George pulled him onto their shoulders.

"We knew you could do it Harry!" Fred said.

"Lose an arm-" George put in.

"-Or a leg." Fred.

"But pack it all together?" George.

"NEVER!" That one they said together.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry yelled. Everyone cheered. I had a glass of butterbeer that I presumed Fred and George got from the kitchens. "Alright then." Harry opened it.

A terrible sceeching noise came out of it. I dropped my cup and covered my ears. I heard a thump and figured Fred and George dropped Harry. "Shut it!" I yelled.

The noise went away. "What the bloody hell was that?" I heard Ron. He probably came down to investigate the noise.

There was an akaward silent. "Alright everyone!" George yelled.

"Everyone back to your knitting!" Fred concluded.

I went over to get a refill for my cup. When I did, I saw George snoggin' Anaglia Johnson in a corner. I dropped my cup and it shattered. I turned around and went up to my dorm without a word to anyone.

~~~~~~December 15~~~~~~

All of Gryffindor was called into a random room. "Girls on this side! Boys on that!" I sat on the side that was directed for girls by Mcgongall. "As a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball will be happening on Christmas eve." She looked around and no one looked excited. "The Yule Ball is formost... A dance."

I groaned with the guys as all the girls squelled. I rolled my eyes. "And I will teach you how to dance so you do not act like a bunch of bumbling bunch of baboons."

"Trying saying that five times fast." I said under my breath. Hermione elbowed me.

"Now we all going to act like gentlemen ands nice young ladies."

Ron started laugin. Not very loudly but enough to get Mcgongall attention. "Mr. Weasley."

"Yes?" Fred, George, and Ron said in usion. Everyone laughed.

"Ron Weasley." Mcgongall clairfied. "Come and help me demonstarte propor technique for ball room dancing."

I laughed, as did all the boys. Mcgongall silented us with a look. "Now." Mcgongall contuined. "Put your hands on my wasit."

"Where?" Ron look bewildered.

"My waist, Mr. Weasley." I started laughing no matter how hard Hermione hit me. After a few hilaarious moments, Mcgongall let Ron go. "Alright partner up!"

I stayed seated with my arms crossed. All the girls stood up as fast as Hermione's hand goes up in every class. The boys stayed seated as well. This is going to be fun.

~~~~~~4 week later~~~~~~

We were in study hall. I was sitting next to Fred who was sitting next to George. On my other side was Hermione. Infront of us were Ron and Harry.

Fred wrote something on a peiece of parchment and gave it to Ron. Ron looked at Fred. "At least you don't have to ask." Fred nodded and smiled at Lizzy.

"I'm confused." I said. I grabbed the parchment. It said, 'Better get a move on, or all the good ones will be taken.' Liz was reading over my shoulder.

Liz stood up suddenly, gave Snape her assingment and walked out. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I'll explain to him later.

"Well Hermione," Ron was saying. "You're a girl-"

"Well spotted!" Hermione sounded very offened. She got up suddenly as Lizzy and walked out. The boys looked at me confused.

"Number one, Fred." I started out. "Girls want to be asked to a dance or a date. I don't care if you've been dating 30 years, girls still want to be asked." I turned to Ron. "And Ron! Girls do not like it when you point out to them that they're girls."

They looked at me like I was speaking troll. "Oh, I give up." I stood up and walked out.

~~~~~Next Day~~~

Hogmeade weekend. To buy *gulp* dresses. Lizzy and Hermione were so excited and I was trudging along. We had an hour.

Lizzy and Hermione found their dresses quickly. They were both long and purple. They were really pretty. I was not going to be easy.

"How about this one?" Hermione held up a knee length blue one.

"No" I shook my head at it.

"This?" Lizzy held up a black long one.

"No."

About 20 dresses later and a 'no' to each one of them, Hermione and Lizzy were fet up. "I'll make you a deal." Hermione said. "Me and Lizzy will do your History of Magic homework for the rest of the year and we won't wake you up until 11 on weekends if," she paused. "If you let us choose your dress and shoes, let us do your hair, and let us do your make up."

I stared at her. I was being really conflicted. I had no idea... "Deal." I held at my hand. They both shook it.

"Now," Lizzy said. "Go and find someone to hang out with. We have work to do."

I walked out of the dress shop and walked to the three broomsticks. I got myself a butterbeer and sat down in a booth. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Look what we have here." A voice said. I looked up and saw Cedric.

"Hey, Ced." I gestured to the seat infront of me. "Join me?"

"Sure." He sat down. "I thought you would be dress shopping like the rest of the girls."

"Well," I sighed. "Appeerntly, I was being difficult." I told him about the dresses. He laughed at my facial expressions.

"Speaking of the Yule Ball." Cedric said after I was done, "Want to go with me? As friends of course."

I thought for a minute. "Sure." I said. "As friends." I emphizied that.

"Of course." He laughed and we talked.

"Vell, hello." Viktor Krum stood beside our table. "Aren't you fvreinds with Herm-my-o-nee?" I smile as he pronoced Hermione's name.

"Yes." I said. "What can I do for you, Mr. Krum?"

"Could vou ask her to the Vule Ball for me?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I asked him. "I'll take you to her." I turned to Cedric. "See you later." I kissed his cheek and left the Three Broomsticks, Krum following me.

I saw Lizzy and Hermione coming out of the dress shop. They were holding a lot of bags. I went up to them.

"Lizzy," I looked at her pointingly. "I think you need to come over here." I took the bags that Hermione had and pulled Lizzy with me. I looked over at Hermione and Krum. Hermione was smiling really big and she nodded.

"What do you want?" Lizzy said, being impatince.

"You'll find out in 3...2...1..."

"Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball!" Hermione came over right when I was done counting.

"No way!" Lizzy yelled. They started jumping up and down, squelling. Girls.

"This is going to make you guys squell into the heavens." They looked at me. "Guess who asked me to the Yule Ball." They looked surprised.

"Who?" Lizzy asked. She grabbed my arm. Hermione grabbed the other.

"Cedric." I stated plainly.

"Cedric?" Hermione was gaping at me. "As in Diggory? The 17 year old Hufflepuff?"

I looked at her my eye brows rasied. "You're going with a 17 year old Drumstrang."

She blushed. "Right."

"Well." Lizzy put in. "I don't have a date yet!"

"You know good and well that Fred is going to ask you." I said. "Don't act like you don't. "

"I know."

"Let's get back to the castle!" Hermione sugessted. We got into a carriage and talked all the way back.

~~~~~Dinner~~~~

I was eating dinner with Lizzy and Hermione. The twins haven't showed up yet. Lizzy was getting worried.

"Where are they?" She would say. "You don't think they got in trouble do you?"

"Fred and George Weasley?" I said, acting shocked. "In trouble? No way. Impossible."

Lizzy questions were answered when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Someone has a speical announcement." He gestured to the right. Fred was coming onto the stadge.

"I would like to apolgize to Elizabeth Brooks for my boyish behavior." Fred said over the crowd. "I would also like to ask her to accompanied me to the Yule Ball?"

Lizzy's eyes welled up with tears. Happy tears of course. I pushed her and she got up and ran to Fred. Everyone awww'd.

~~~~~~~~Yule Ball Day~~~~~~~~~

Almost everyone 4th year and up stayed over the holidays. Even a few 3rd years did too. I was not ready for today. I was not ready for what Lizzy and Hermione had in store for me.

Thank goodness for the weekend. I get to sleep until 11. Screw breakfast. I opened my eyes just a little bit. I saw it was 10:30. 30 more minutes. I laid in bed thinking about today. What is going to happen? Merlin knows I'm going to fall. I am afraid. I have no feelings for Cedric. I do not. We are going as friends.

"IT'S ELEVEN!" I heard someone scream in my ear. I rolled off the bed. Lizzy and Hermione were laughing at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Hermione said. I got up and went into the living room. I scowled at them.

"Shall we go to the common room?" Lizzy asked.

"Depends." I said. "Why would we go there?"

"To make George jealous." I popped up. I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Let's go!" I said, going to the door. They laughed at my enuthism.

When we got to the common room, Lizzy went to go sit in Fred's lap. George was sitting beside him. Me and Hermione sat in the fluffy chairs. We started talking about nothing. Then...

"So Olive," Liz said. "Have you got a date to the ball yet?"

I think I saw George's ears perk up a little bit. I smirked just the slightest. "Why yes, Liz. I do."

"Oh!" Hermione said with with fasle surprise. "Who!"

"Yes, Olive!" Lizzy put in. "Who?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"No way!" Hermione and Liz said together.

"Yes!" My stomach grumbled. "Now let's go get some lunch." I stood up and smiled. George's ears were red.

When us girls made it outside the common room, we busted out laughing. "Did you see his face?" Lizzy asked.

"That, my friend," I put in, "Is beside the point. Did you see his ears?"

We all laughed all the way to the Great Hall. We sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. We talk and talk and talk until we talk no more. After a while, we go back to the tower. I go to sit down in a chair, but Lizzy and Hermione grabbed my arms and pull me up stairs.

"Come on guys!" I yell, making people stare. "The ball isn't until 7!"

"We know!" Hermione says.

"But you are going to fight us," Lizzy contuined, "So we need extra time."

I rolled my eyes and let them pull me to the very top. They push me into the bathroom. "Take a shower and put a robe on."

"Yes, Mistress." I said, sarcasam dripping from my tongue.

"Shut up and shower." I go to close the bathroom door, when Lizzy tells me to wait. "Use this." She hands me a bottle. I opened it. It smelt like apples. "The scent stays in your hair for a long time."

I nod and take my shower. When I wash my hair, the shampoo smells amazing! I smiled and got out of the shower. I put the robe on and walked out.

They sat me in a chair as soon as I came out. "I'm doing you hair." Lizzy says.

"And I'm doing your make up." Hermione pipes in.

"When are you two going to get ready?" I asked as Liz puts my hair into huge curlers.

"We don't have anyone to make anyone jealous." Hermione said matter- factly, as she put lotion on my arms, from my hands to my shoulder.

"And we already know what we're doing." Lizzy says, magically drying my hair.

"Lay her back, Liz." Hermione said. I felt the seat go back. "Just shut your eyes, Olive."

"No." I said. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Lizzy said, going to get something out of her bag. "Just shut your eyes."

I did what I was told, although hesitatly. A few seconds after I did, I felt a sharp pain above my eye brows. "OW!" I yelled and I sat up so quickly I got a head rush.

"Oh calm down!" Lizzy said, with a pair of tweesers in her hands. "Woman up. People do this all the time."

I lay back down and growl everytime she plucks one. Pluck, pluck, pluck. When she was done, she let me sit up.

"Now was that so hard?" Liz asked me smuggly.

"Yes." I said, crossly. "Now what?"

"Now..." Hermione says. "I am going to do your make up while Liz finshes up you hair."

"Oh joy." I say, sarcasly. Hermione comes up to me and starts putting on my make up. Eye shadow, blush, lip stick. Lizzy doing my hair. I feel gentle tugging and pulling. I felt something cold around my neck. I flinched against it.

"Calm down." Hermione voice came. "It's just a necklace."

Then I remember something. I never took off the necklace that George gave me last year. Or the bracelet. My hand goes to my thoart. I feel the G. My hands travel to the back of my neck to unclapse the necklace. I also took off the bracelet he gave me for Christmas.

"We were going to say something," Lizzy says. "But we didn't know if you were keeping them on for a reason."

"I just forgot about them." I said.

"I'm going to go do my hair," Hermione said. "I'm done with my job. For now at least."

"Done!" Lizzy announces. "Now sit here while I do my hair and make up." I did as I was told and sat there. I opened my eyes and looked at the time. I almost fainted when I saw what time it was. 6 pm. I have been sitting here for about 4 and half hours.

Hermione came out of the bathroom with her hair up in an nice bun. I like it. "Nice." I say.

"Thank you." She replies. "You haven't seen yours yet."

Just then Lizzy came out of the bathroom. Her hair was very nice. I swear, she was probably the goddess of hair. It was in a bun. Not just a bun, there was something very speical about it. There was also a really pretty purple flower in her hair. It was amazing.

"Me and Hermione are going to get into our dress and shoes and everything," Lizzy said. "Then we'll finish you." I nodded.

After they were completly done, they looked amazing. Hermione looked so pretty.

Suddenly, I was blind. "Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Clam down!" I heard Hermione's voice. A pair of arms grabbed mine. "We don't want you to see yourself until you are done!"

I clamed down a bit. I felt my the robe come off of me. I'm glad I put my bra and panties on. "Step foreward." Lizzy said."Just a bit"

I did as I was told. Then I felt fabric come around my body. I could tell the dress was long. It fit me just right. I was lead to a chair. They made me sit down. I felt shoes being put onto my feet. They stood me up and walked me a little ways. The shoes were not going to work. The spell was tooken off my eyes.

The girl standing in the mirror. There was no way that that was me. Impossible. She was stunning. The green dress complimented her pale skin perfectly. There was a light color in her cheeks. Her hair... Oh my Merlin, her hair. It was pulled back from her face. It was braided and had little white flowers laced in it. Her siliver eye shadow made her blue eyes sparkle.

I moved my hand. As did the girl in the mirror. I shook my head. The mirror girl did also, her earrings hitting her neck gently. This girl, standing in a dress, and who was absolutly beautiful, was me.

"You like?" Lizzy said hopefully. I was so stunned, I couldn't speak. I just nodded. Her and Hermione squelled.

"6:45." Hermione said. "We better get going." Liz and Hermione grabbed each of my arms.

Walking in these shoes. That was going to be a problem. I tripped slightly on every step. When we made it to the steps to the entrance hall, we stopped.

"I'm going to go and tell Cedric you're here." Lizzy said. Lizzy let go of my arm and walked down the stairs. Hermione peaked around the corner.

"Come on." She said. "He's at the bottom of the steps." When I didn't move, she grabbed my hand. "I'll go with you."

She pulled me onto the steps. The hall went completely silent. I felt every single eye on me. Suddenly the hall picked up with chatter again. When we made it to the bottom, Cedric holds out his hand. I take it, and on the final step I trip into his chest.

"That may be happening a lot tonight." I said. He just laughed.

~~~~Fred's POV~~~~~

Me and George were standing in the entrance hall. George decided not to go with anyone and dance with any girl he could find. I, on the other hand, was waiting for Lizzy.

Then I caught her walking down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that looked like a waterfall, the way it rippled ever time she walked. She still wore the necklace I gave her. She looked amazing.

Liz went over to Diggory and whispered in his ear. He moved towards the stairs and she came to me. I kissed her forhead.

"You look beautiful." I said to her.

"Just wait." She said. I looked at her, confused. She smiled and looked at the stairs. Everyone went silent.

One of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, was coming down the steps with Hermione. I had no idea who it was. Her blue eyes did look fimilar...

I looked at George. He was staring, too. I looked back at Liz. Her smile was so big, I figured it had to be one of her lonely friends from Ravenclaw.

When the girl reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed the hand of... Diggory? But Diggory's date was...

I looked at Lizzy again. She was laughing at my face.

The girl, who only wore skirts because of the school uniform, who played pranks on anybody who walked by, who wouldn't be caught wearing anything but converse, was now walk through the crowd in heels and a beautiful dress. The girl was Olivia Lily Black.

I looked at George again. His ears were red and he was staring at Olive. He looked jealous.

This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~~

From the bottom of the steps to the door, I only tripped about 15 times. Whoever chose my shoes wasn't going to hear the end of it. The entrance hall cleared as everyone went inside, besides the champions and their dates. I smiled at Hermione.

"The champions and their dates will have the first dance." Mcgongall eyed me. I blushed.

"I didn't listen at all during dance lessons." I admitted to Cedric.

"Don't worry." He said. "Just follow my lead."

We get into the line were going to walk in as. I trip once again. Fleur comes behind me and pokes my shoulder.

"Try walking on the balls of your feet." She said. "It'll help and take the weight off the heel."

"Thank.. you?" I was totally confused. But I did as she said and walked around a bit. It worked amazingly. Cedric appauled me then laced his arm in mine.

We walked into the Great Hall. It was amazing. Ice cicles hung from the ceiling, and it was snowing gently. There were about a hundered of smaller round tables. The whole place was beatuiful.

When I made it to the dance floor, Cedric looked at me reassureily. He guided my hands to his shoulder and put his on my waist. 'Just follow my lead.' He mouthed. And then the music started.

He moved with such grace. I followed every step he made. Once in awhile, he would pick me up by my waist. He twirled me once or twice. My dress empizied every move I made. I caught Liz's eye. She gave me a thumbs up.

When teachers and other students came in, I went to go sit down. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Butterbeer?" Cedric smiles and nods. I go over where Harry and Ron were sitting with the Patail twins. They looked like they were having so much fun. Sarcasam.

"Hello boys." Harry and Ron looked at me. They looked silly. Especailly Ron. The twins looked like they were going to die. I have to save them. I walk over to a few Drumstrang boys. "Hey. There are 2 twin girls over there. They've been checking you out."

The boys went over there and asked the twins to dance. I wink at them as they walked by. Cedric came back with my butterbeer. "That was nice."

"Hey, that's me!" I laughed.

"Want to dance some more?" Cedric asked.

"Yes." I nodded. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. A slow song came on. I put my hands around his neck and her put his hand on my hips. Cedric was so effing tall.

"You're so short." He said.

"I know." I replied. We spun around a few times.

"Oi! Cedric!" A few boys from Hufflepuff yelled across the hall. They were beconking him on.

I just laughed. "Go! Have fun!"

He smiled apogetically, but left. I laughed when he smacked the boy's heads. I looked around and found Liz and Hermione. They were sitting at a table with Krum and Cedric.

"Hey hey!" I greeted as I sat down.

"Hey, Olive." Lizzy said. "Where's Cedric?"

"He went to go hang out with the guys." I shurgged. "I don't mind." I looked around. George was dancing with a Hufflepuff. I may have been a little upset by that. I smiled at his face. He looked like he really wanted to get away. I sighed and got up. Hermione and Liz looked at me confused.

I went over to the 'happy couple.' I poked the brunette Hufflepuff. "Hey. That Drumstrang over there was totally checking you out." I pointed at Jason. "I know him. He'll play hard to get, but don't give up."

She let go of George faster than I fell in these shoes. I smirked at George's relived face and I turn to go back to the table with Lizzy and them.

Before I could take a step, George grabbed my arm, spun me around, and crushed his lips onto mine. I forgot what I was doing and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were on my hips and he picked me up so I was on my tip toes.

When I came to my senses, I backed up. I looked at him and he looked at me. I slipped my shoes off and ran out of the hall. I couldn't believe what I just did. I ran up the stairs. I was stunned. I went into the room that Fred and I had our meeting. I started throwing spells everywhere. I was begining to love this room. There was a knock at the door.

"Olive." I heard George's voice.

"Go away!" I yelled. I shot a spell at the door.

"Olive." He said again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"That's not the point!" I shot a spell at the pile of books on the desk. Paper flew everywhere.  
>"Then what is the point?" George yelled back.<p>

"That I liked It!" Angry tears rolled down my face. "I was supposed to be mad at you! I supposed to hate you!"

Silence came from the other side of the door. I wanted him to say something. I sat down and sobbed into my hands. I didn't even know the door opened and someone came in until I was pulled into someone's lap. I sobbed into their chest until I relizied it was the fimlair scent of my ginger.

"I'm sorry." George said. "I should have did what you said. I shouldn't have tried to put my name in the Goblet."

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "How's my make up?"

He laughed. "Perfect." George said. "I guess Lizzy did it with some witchy water proof makeup."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

George chacked his watch. "Well, it's only ten. Wanna get back to the ball?"

I thought for a second. "Yeah." I shurgged. "Why not?" I stood up and George got up. He grabbed my hand and lead me back down to the Great Hall. We talked the whole way. Then I remembered I was barefoot. I hoped Liz or Hermione got my shoes.

When we made it back to the hall, not many people have left. Some have, but not a lot. Cedric was dancing with Cho Chang. When he saw me, he winked. I smiled at him.

We went to where Lizzy and Fred were sitting. Hermione looked like she was having a fight with Ron.

"Next time there's a dance," she was saying, "Ask me before someone else. And not as a last resort!"

Ron runs out and Hermione follows him. "Go in." I told George. "Let me check on Hermione."

George nods and kissed my forehead. He over and sat down next to Fred. Lizzy looks at me. I waved my hand giving her an 'I got this' look. I went into the entrance hall. Hermione was crying on the steps with her shoes beside her. "Hermy..." I patted her back. "Stop crying."

"He's so mean!" She said, sobbing. "I didn't do anything! Viktor hasn't asked me about Harry once! Has Cedric asked you?"

"No." I said. "We haven't talked about it much." I wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Now, there is a smoking hot Drumstrang boy champion that wants your attention. Forget about the stupid gingerhead boy who is just jealous."

She wiped the rest of her tears away. "You're right."

"I usuaaly am." She pushed me and we walked into the Great Hall together. We went over to the table where Lizzy and them were sitting.

"Here's your shoes." Lizzy hand the strappy silver heels to me. I put them on the ground. I am not putting those death shoes back on. I propped my feet into George's lap.

"Wait." I said. "Before I do that, you boys can be gentlemen and get us girls some snacks."

The boys rolled their eyes but got up. "What do you guys want?"

"Butterbeer!" I rasied my hands over my head. "And some carrots!"

"Strange appitite." George said, but he leaned down and kissed. "But no more achohol."

"It's just butterbeer." I pouted.

"And by the taste of your lips, you've had pently." I wiped my lips conscinously. "Pumpkin juice." I poked out my bottom lip and gave him my father given puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Fine."

I laughed. The other boys had already got the other girls 'orders.' I turned to Liz. "You're the only one who hasn't cried tonight." It was a blunt statement. She laughed at the expression on my face.

"How much butterbeer have you had?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, looking at the sparkliness of my dress. "A few?" That was a question. I was feeling a little tipsy.

"Maybe you shouldn't have anymore." Hermione said. They boys have came back.

"Here." George puts my drink and my carrots in front of me. I pick a carrot up and start nibbling on it. "My little bunny." He put his arm around me and hugged me close.

"What time is it?" I asked George after awhile.

"11:30." He says after he looks at his watch. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Or just back to the tower." I put in. "I want to get out of this dress."

"Yeah." Lizzy said. "Let's go." Me, Liz, and the twins got up. I wobbled to Hermione.

"Say bye to Viktor when ya want." I said in her ear. She nodded and I grabbed my shoes. We all walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

We made it to the common room and sat infront of the fire. I got bored. "What to do, what to do..." I mumbled quietly to myself. I ended up not doing much, because I fell asleep.

"OLIVE!" I heard a shirek when I woke up that morning. I had a head splitting headache. "IT'S ELEVEN!" They were also poking me.

"Please shut up." I put my head under my pillow.

"NO!" Hermione and Lizzy yelled. They started dancing around the room.

"HEY HERMIONE!" Liz yelled.

"WHAT LIZ?"

"I THINK I NEED TO PRACTICE LUMOS MAXIMA!" Lizzy pulled out her wand.

"OK," Hermione pulled out her wand too. "FOLLOW MY LEAGUE! 1,2, 3!"

They brightest light I have ever seen flooded into my eye balls. I screeched in pain and flew into the bathroom, where I threw up violently.

"TOLD YOU!" Lizzy yelled from the door. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THAT LAST BUTTER BEER!"

"I KNOW ELIZABETH!"I screamed, using her full name. "NOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Can I tell you one thing I found out last night?" She said in a whipser.

"If you have to." i sighed and leaned up against the bath tub.

"Boys are allowed up if you invite them." She whispered. "But you have to very pacfic."

"Soooo..." I wondered for a minute. "Can you send George up here?"

Lizzy smiled. "Of course." And she left. Soon I heard foot steps come up the steps again. I vomited again. This was not going to be a happy day. The dorm door opened.

"Olly..." I barely heard George whisper. He sat on the floor next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Feeling better?"

"Not really." I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Dont worry." He stroked my hair. "You'll feel better by..." He checked his watch. "12."

"We can hope." I thought for a second. "How do you know?"

"That..." He hesitated. "Is not important right now." He hugged me tighter.

"What matters is for you to feel better. Now take shower." George helped me up and turned on the shower. "I'll be down stairs." He kissed my forehead and left.

I groaned and undressed. I took noticed that I was in a tank top and shorts. I hop it was Lizzy and/or Hermione changed me. I felt color rise into my cheeks just at the thought.

I watched all the make up come of when I put the make up remover that was in the bathroom on. I guess they didn't bother too take it off. I took down my hair. I felt it fall down my back and over my shoulders. I love my long hair. I picked up the shampoo Lizzy gave me yesterday. I read the label.

_'Make metamorgus hair stay natural color.'_ I didn't notice that my hair wasn't changing. Probably because it wasnt in my face. I shurgged and put the shampoo in my hair.

After I was done, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I didn't want to do anything today. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I put on a pair of green flip flops, too.

I walked down stairs and went stright towards the boy's dorms. Lee, Fred, George, Lizzy, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were down stairs. Oh, gosh... I forgot it's Christmas.

I walked up the boy's stairs and into the 6th years dorms. I found a grey jacket with a G on the inside. I put it on.

Suddenly, all of the smytoms of the hang over were gone. I ran down the stairs, well jumped. Not all of them. Just the last... 6ish. Anyway, I made it to the bottom and ran back up the girl's stairs. George, Liz, and Hermione were yelling my name.

When I made it to the dorm, I looked around everywhere. I couldn't find them. DING! I gave them to Liz when I took them off. "Elizabeth Brookes!" I yelled down to the Common room. "I am in need of your asstenance!"

I heard Lizzy coming up the stairs. "Was it nessicary to use the full name?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want anyway?"

"Yes," I said, answering her first question. "And where is my necklace and my bracelet?"

Lizzy walked over to her night stand and pulled out my necklace and bracelet. I put them on. "We already opened most of our presents. We haven't opened the one's from you though."

"Good." I already got George's and everybody elses gifts. I got it before. "Let's go." I opened the door and walked down stairs. When I got back to the bottom, I went over to George. I sat on his lap. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting on the floor. Fred was on the other side of the couch me and George were on. Liz had came down behind me and sat on Fred's lap.

"Well," Hermione said. "Here's yours, Olive." She handed me a few different parcels. The one on top was of Sirius. I opened that one first. It was a necklace. The charms was really pretty. One was a lack dog. It still shimmered a little so I fingured it was opal. The other was a fancy 'O.' They were both very pretty. I tooked the note that was enclosed in it. 'These were your mother. Harry's dad gave the dog to her as a joke.'

I looked at Harry and gave him a note. He laughed at it. He passed around the people.

I could tell the chain was fake silver. I took them off, took the necklace that George gave me off and laced my new charms onto it.

I opened the next gift. I was from Lizzy. It was a green and black jacket. I rolled my eyes at her. She knew she hated that I didn't wear the 'proper dress' for the winter.

I opened Hermione's gift. Surprisingly, it wasnt a book. It was a new pair of converse. I looked at her. "I had my mum send me some." Hermione said. The shoes were green and black. Zebra print. I love them.

Harry got me some more color changing ink and some funky quills. They were colorful.

Ron got me some surger quills. "I noticed you chew on you quills when you work." Funny I've never noticed that.

Fred gave me some candies. I gave him the stink eye. He looked back at me. "How'd you know?"

"I would never take any food substance from you." He tried to look innocent. I smiled and threw a pillow at him.

George handed my a piece of folded up paper. I unfolded it. 'Later.' That's all it said. I looked at him and he winked.

We all went down to breakfast together. It was Fred, Liz, me, and George on one side and Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the other. Soon Ginny came down and sat next to Harry. I winked at her and she blushed and looked down.

We all talked and laughed until we couldn't anymore. We all got up and went to change so we could play outside. I left the tanktop on that I had on, the jacket Lizzy gave me, black jeans, the converes that Hermione gave me, some striped golves, and a hat. Lizzy put on a tank top, a long sleeves shirt, a sweater, a huge jacket, a scarf, boots, a hat, and gloves.

On our way down to the common room, Lizzy was scolding me one my choice of clothes. I just nodded and rolled my eyes. "You are going to freeze!" She says for the hunderth time. "You are going to die!"

"I know!" I said with fake sarrow. "I'm so stupid! I don't know what's wrong with me." I threw my hands in the air. "Liz you have to help me get over my sickness!" Then I started laughing.

Lizzy got annoyed and jumped the last few steps. I followed in her footsteps. Then I tackled her to the ground. "Olivia Lily Black!" She screamed. "Get off of me this istance!"

"Was it nessicary to use the full name?" I mocked her from earlier. Then I felt someone grab me around the waist and throw me over their shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Nope." I heard George's voice. "Girls who tackle other girls aren't very nice."

He carried me until I felt the cold air hit my face. He set me on my feet and started running. I chased him for a I caught up with him and I tackled him in the snow. I kissed his cheek and got up.

"Alright!" Fred yelled. "Since Lizzy isn't playing," Liz hates snow. "We'll have an even amount of people. Me and George are team captains."

"Fred," George said. "You're first pick."

"Ok..." He looked at his choices for a minute. "... Harry." Harry went behind Fred.

"Olive." George said without a second thought. I went over there and her put his arm around me.

"...Ron." Fred said.

"And Hermione's with us." George said. Ginny went to go hang out with Luna Lovegood. I loved that girl.

We started our war. I hit Ron at least 7 times. He didn't have great reflexes. I got Harry a few times. He was a seeker. He was very good at moving. I hit Fred a couple of times, but I think he was aiming at me. Liz was just sitting on the steps. I decided that she needed a little fun.

When she wasn't looking I turned my ring and I went invisible. I picked up some snow and went around to the side of the steps. When I was clear, I threw the snow at her. It hit her right in the face. She looked my direction as I turned my ring. "Olivia Lily Black." Liz said menceily. "You better run."

I did as I was told. I ran all the way to Black Lake. It was frozen over so I ran, well slid, to the middle. Lizzy stayed on the edge. I laughed at her. I skated around a little bit. I didn't know she shot 'Incendio' at me. The ice under my feet broke loose.

I fell into the freezing cold water. I was in the middle of a scream when I went under, so I had no breath left. I tried swimming to the top, but I couldn't get my legs moving. My eyes and my nose were burning, because of the cold water.  
>I was shivering violently.<p>

I felt two pairs of arms wrap under mine. I must have not went that far under. As soon as my head broke the surface, I took in the biggest breath of air ever. I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see George looking at me. I was getting him soaked.

Harry had taken one of his jackets off and put it on the ground. George sat me on it. He wrapped me in one of his. I curled up in a ball. I looked around and I didn't see Lizzy or Fred. Then I saw them going back to the castle. Lizzy was more of stomping.

George put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Her lips are blue." He sounded like he was talking to a wounded animal. "We're going to the hospital wing." I wanted to protest, but I couldn't move. George picked me up and we went inside.

I hate you Elizabeth Brookes.

~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

I had to stay in the hospital wing over night. I was mad. Fuming. When I got out, I went to the Great Hall.

"Look whose out." Liz said. "How ya feeling?"

"Shut up." I pushed my way past her.

"You're telling me to shut up?" She was rasing her voice. "It's your fault!"

"My fault?" I started yelling too.

"YES YOURS!" She was screaming now. A crowd was forming. "YOU DID SOMETHING I HATED, SO I DID SOMETHING YOU HATED!"

"YOU HATED IT BECAUSE IT WAS COLD!" I had my wand out now. Red sparks were flying out of it. The same was going for Liz's. "I HATE WATER BECAUSE I HAVE A HORRIBLE PAST WITH IT! TOTALLY DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES!"

We both held up our wands. Anrgy tears were running down both of our faces. "STUPFY!" We shouted it at the same time. The spells collided and niether of us were hit.

Before we could shot the next spell, someone grabbed my wand. It was George.

I really hate Elizabeth Brookes

~~~~2 days before the Second Task~~~

"You said you had the egg figured out!" I yelled at Harry. 2 days before the second task and he didn't know what he was doing.

"I know what I said." Harry said.

"Oh my Merlin!" I put my hands in the air. "I'm sorry Harry, for yelling. But this just won't do." I haven't been in a good mood since Christmas.

"I'm sorry I lied." Harry apolgized. "But I didn't want you, or you," He gestured at Hermione, "To worry."

"Well," I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do expect us to do?"

"I don't know." Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. There isn't more I can say to make this better."

"I don't know who I can trust anymore." I sat down in a chair by the fire. "First Liz drops me in the lake and now you're lying to me. And on top of that, George is beginnning to ignore me."

"Wait," Harry said. "What was that last one?"

I stared at him. "That doesn't matter." I stood up and went towards the portait hole. "Figured that egg out."

I walked out of the common room. I didn't know where I was going or why, but I was going. I ended up outside. I started thinking about what happened after the innceident.

"Hey Olive!" I turned to see Cedric coming down the hill from the castle. "I have to tell you something." When he reached me, he stopped in his tracks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't relized I was crying. He wrapped his arms around me. "Harry lied to me, Lizzy's mad at me, and George is ignoring me." I put my face in his chest. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't know about the other two," He was rubbing my head. "But tell Harry to take his egg to the prefect bathroom, and take a good soak. Just thing stuff over in the water."

I looked at him and I suddenly got what he meant. "I'll tell him." I wrapped my arms around him. Then someone cleared their thorat.

I looked and I saw George. I saw rage in his eyes. "George. I-"

He held his hand up. "I saw what I saw. I don't need the story." George turned around to walk away.

I followed him. "George it's not what it looks like."

"Then what does it look like?" He starting to raise his voice.

"Dude." Cedric stepped in. "Calm down."

"Shut up, Diggory." George yelled at him.

"George!" I was surprised. "Stop! I was upset and he was making me feel better!"

"And why didn't you come to me!" George was all out yelling now.

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled back at him. "I was upset because of you!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did I do?" He was still yelling.

"Exactly!" I yelled at him. "You haven't done anything! You've been ignoring me for the past month!"

"I was helping Fred with something!" He looked like he shouldn't have said something.

"Helping Fred with what?" Tears were running down my face. He looked like he didn't want to tell me. "Can't tell me that? Do you think I would be mad?"

"Hey!" George yelped. "Do not turn this against me! I wasn't the one snoggin' Diggory!"

"Snoggin'?" I screamed. "I told you! He was trying to make me feel better! He was there when you weren't! Just stay away from me!"

"Whatever!" George turned and went back to the castle. I watched him until he went inside, then my knees collapsed. I fell to the ground. I started sobbing violently.

"Olive." Cedric was crouched infront of me. "It's ok." He pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we sat there, but when we got up, I felt a lot better. "Just go back the Gryffindor tower. Tell Harry. By the way the password is pine fresh."

I nodded and went back to the tower. "Thanks Cedric." I gave him one last hug and went through the portait hole. Harry and Hermione were still sitting on the couch. I went up behind them. "I talked to Cedric." They jumped. I noticed Ron was on the floor. "He says take the egg to the prefect bathroom. The passwords pinefresh."

Harry nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Ron went upstairs. Hermione turned to me. "George came through here, fuming." She said. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "He saw me talking to Cedric. I was upset and Cedric hugged me and George came up." I sighed. "We had a huge fight. It wasn't pretty."

"I bet." Hermione said. I had to laugh.

We waited for Harry. I felt so much better talking to Hermione. She made me laugh and I made her laugh. Before Harry came back, George and Fred came down the boy's dorms stairs. "Hey Georgie Boy!" I knew he hated it when I called him that. "Here." I took the G off my necklace and took my bracelet off. I threw it at him, but not in a mean way. He caught them with his quiddtich reflexes.

"Whatever." He turned and stalked out of the room with Fred. Hermione stared at me.

"You're really mad at him, aren't you?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes," I nodded. "I am." Just then Harry came through the door.

"I got it." He was wet and he jumped over the couch. "It said 'Come seek us where our voices sound / We cannot sing above the ground/ And while you're searching ponder this / We've taken what you'll sorely miss / An hour long you'll have to look / And to recover what we took / But past an hour the prospect's black / Too late it's gone it won't come back'"

We srood there in silent for a minute. "Well," I broke the silence. "We can't do anything about it now. It's late. We'll get up early and find something."

Hermione and Harry agreed. "Oh and don't forget to tell Ron." Hermione said, on her way up the girls stairs.

I followed her and when we got to the top, I saw an owl sitting by the window. I opened it and let the owl in. It flew in and landed on my bed. I took it's note and it flew out again.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius." I opened the letter. "I wonder what he want." I read the letter and crinkled my nose.

"What does it say?" I just handed Hermione the letter. She read it aloud. "Dear Olivia, Harry told me that you were having trouble with your friends and your boyfriend. Don't worry about George. If he doesn't trust you, then he's not right for you. Now for Elizabeth, I don't know how the girl mind works, so just stick with Hermione. She'll help you through it. Don't let them get you down. They'll come around. Well, I wouldn't mind if George didn't. Or any guy at any rate. From, Snuffles."

When she was done reading, I grabbed the letter from her hands and went downstairs. Hermione followed me, wondering where I was going. I went up the boy stair case when she said something. "Don't do anything rash..."

"I not." I said climbing until I got to the forth years door. "I just need to talk to my dear godbrother." And with that I opened the door. THe boys were getting into their pyjamas but I didn't care. I went over to a shirtless Harry, grabbed his ear and pulled him to the common room.

"What?" He yelled when we reached our destination.

"This is what!" I thrusted the letter at him. "You wrote my father!" I whispered yelled.

Harry blushed and looked down. "You were unhappy. I thought your dad should know." Hermione was standing beside Ron silently. "Wait. Did you just call him your father?"

"What of it?" I asked, still fuming.

"I never heard you say thast he was your father." He said. "It's always Sirius."

I never noticed that. I shook my head. "That's besides the point!" I said angerly. "He doesn't need to know everything about me! He'll probably kill George the second he can get his hands on him. Then he'll be a freaking Murderer!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry said, rasing his hands.

"Just get to bed." I sighed. "We have a lot to do tomorrow." I turned on my heel and headed up the girls stairs. I heard Hermione behind me.

I woke up in the morning before Hermione. I changed out of my pj shorts into regular shorts. I also wore a tank top. The castle was really warm. I had a feeling that we would spend the day in the library anyways.

I woke up Hermione and she got dressed too. We went down to the common room and saw that Ron and Harry were awake. We nodded and went to the Great Hall to get an early breakfast.

After we ate we went stright to the library. Hermione grabbed a ton of book, since the rest of us had no idea where we doing. She sat the books on a table and we read. And read. And read.

"Alright!" I said after awhile. "I have to many words in my brain. What was the song again?" Harry recited it perfectly.

"Come seek us where our voices sounds." I said. "That's obvious. Black lake."

"An hour long you have to seek." Hermione said. "Again obvious... But potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic?" Harry said. "When is the last time you've held your breath under water for an hour?"

"Harry calm down." I put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

"When, Olive?" He started to rasie voice. "Look outside!" It was really dark. "We don't have any time. I have to be up there at 9 in the morning. We have no time!"

"Harry James Potter." I was getting anrgy. "What have I told you about rasing your voice at people who are trying to help you?"

"I know,"He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I never been in here before." I heard a stupid voice.

"I know." There was Fred's. "It so dusty and hads tons of books."

"It's a library dumb ass." That was Lizzy's. I growled under my breath. They came around the corner.

"Ron, Hermione," George paused. "Olivia." He smirked at my red hair. That was the first time it's changed in a long time.

Fred finished for him. "Mcgongall wants you in her office." I jumped off the table I was sitting on.

"Harry..." I said before I left. "I been practicing. I may be able to do a bubble head charm. I'm not sure. Keep looking." I saw Neville. "Neville! Do you know any plants that could help Harry?"

"With what?"

"Harry will explain." I turned to follow the others. "Bye, now!" I walked along side Hermione. "If you aren't needed, I'm pretty sure we can make it to her office on our own." George and Liz scowled at me.

"See you later guys." Fred waved at us.

We walked the rest of the way to the office. Fleur Delacour's sister, Gabriel, was standing outside the door. I scowled at her, too. Then the door opened. "Come in, come in." Dumbledore waved us in. "We're sorry."

"What?" I asked, they everything went black.

~~~~~Lizzy's POV~~~~~~~

We were walking down to the second task. It was freezing. I felt bad for the champions. I'm guessing they have to jump into the lake.

"3 lad, 1 lady," Fred was yelling.

"4 go down," George concluded, "Will four come up?"

I looked at them. "Don't be so rude!" They just smirked at me. Fred wrapped his arm around me and kiss and the top of my head. I shook my head and laughed. "Let's get down there."

We made it down to the lake. Harry, Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were lined up. I wondered where Hermione was. And Ron. I even wondered where Olive was. They were Harry's best friends. They wouldn't miss this, would they?

"The champions something took from them." Dumbledore's voice rang above the chatter. "They have one hour to retrive it." That must be where they are. Hermione and Krum, Ron and Harry, Olive and Cedric. I didn't know Cedric and Olive were that close.

Wait that meant Olive was in the water...

"Champions!" Dumbledore's voice came back into my ears. "On the sound of the can-" Flich let off the cannon. The champions jumped in. Well, Harry fell in.

We all waited for what seemed like forever. Then Cedric came up. I saw white. There was Olive. She was clinging on to Cedric for dear life. I noticed she was in a tank top. The lake wasn't frozen, but it was still really cold. Alright, I went to far sending her into that water, plus I knew her fear.

I ran down to her, knowing that Fred and George on my heels.

~~~~~~~Olive POV~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, my head broke through the water. Cedric had me around my wasit. I was scared. I held on to Cedric. He knew that I hated the water, too. It's alright.

I can see why Lizzy hates cold. I wasn't that cold even when I fell in to the lake in the winter. At least I was wearing a jacket. Now I was in a tank top and shorts. I was cold, and it takes a lot of that for me to say.

When Cedric got to the stand, I was pulled up instantly. I blanket was wrapped around me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was shaking and someone shoved a bottle inbetween my lips. A warm, thick, liguid run down my thorat.

After I warmed up a bit, but was still cold, I felt arms around me. I saw Liz. "I'm so sorry." We said it at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. That was all it took. We were best friends again.

"So," She said, "How's life with Cedric?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. He's a friend." I empizied friends. "There's nothing more and nothing less. He's more a brother to me."

Lizzy stared at me. "Sure!" She winked at me.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, his daughter!"

"O my Merlin!" I put my heads in my hand. "I knew you were going to go there. But I only have one guy I want."

She stared at me and was about to say something, but Fleur got pulled onto the stands. I relized how cold I was and what I just came out of.

Krum came up next. "Where is Harry?" Cedric asked, almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked him.

He looked at us. "He was there when I got there." Cedric looked back at the water. "I thought he was behind me." He looked really worried.

"Hey guys." Hermione came up to us. Her hair was dripping and she was wrapped in a blanket.

"Sup, Hermy?" I asked her. She smacked my head. She hated that nickname. "Sorry!"

"Anyway," Hermione went on. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know." I looked down. "It's well over the time limited. Cedric says he was there when he got there. That means he was first."

Someone poked my back. It was Fred. "Here," He handed me a bottle. "It'll warm you up." I looked at him. He sighed. "Madam Pomfry told me to give it to you." I looked around him and saw Pomfry nod. I drank it was the same stuff they gave me before.

Then, Ron and Delacour's sister came up. I helped Ron up. I felt fine now. He was shivering. Hermione got a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Suddenly, there was a big splash and Harry landed on the deck with deafing thump. We rushed to him. He was fine. Just a little brusied.

"Now the score will be annouced." Dumbledore voice came up. "Ms. Delacour was disqualified. 3rd place Harry Potter." Some people cheered. "Viktor Krum, second place." There's the Drumstrang. "And 1st place, Cedric Diggory!" A lot of people cheered. "But, we are rewarding second place to Harry Potter." Dumbledore contuined. "Sources tell me that Harry was there first andd made sure that all the vitums were saved. Second place for show moral fiber."

We all cheered. Fred and George went to collect their winnings, Harry and Ron went to go thank Neville. That left me, Hermione and Lizzy.

"Soooo, Olive." Lizzy said, I knew this was coming. "Who is the one guy for you?"

I sighed. "George..." I mumbled it under my breath and they couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry." Liz cupped her hand behind her ear. "Didn't catch that..."  
>"George!" I yelled it and almost everyone stared at me, including George. "Is a stupid prat..." I tried to cover it up but it didn'twork well. So I started running to the castle.<p>

~~~~~~~~Lizzy's POV~~~~~~~~

I knew it! George has been wanting to get back with Olive for weeks now, but he kept saying that she didn't like him anymore. I was totally against them getting back together since our fight, but that's in the past.

I ditched Hermione when Harry and Ron came back and ran to Fred and George. "Hey guys!" They looked at me. "Guess what!" It was mostly directed and George.

"What?" They said it at the same time.

"Olive still like you." I poked George's chest. He looked stunned.

"I thought you hated eachother, like 2 hours ago." He said. "And yet she tells you this?"

"It's how girls work." I just waved my hand. "Now go and get your girl. She went running towards the castle." He nodded and took off.

Fred put his arm around me. "I'm glad you're friends again.

"Me too."

~~~~~Later, in the Common Room~~~~~

We were waiting up for Olive and George. They've been gone forever. My head was on Fred shoulders when they finelly came in. Olive went stright upstairs. George was smiling bigger than I have ever seen him. I didn't stop to ask. I followed Olive.

I walked into the dorm and she was no where to be seen. Hermione was on the bed reading. I looked at her questionly and she pointed to the bathroom. "Olive!"

"Uhhhh..." She sounded worried. "Not now!"

What? I tried the door handle. It was locked. "Alohomora." I heard the door click and I opened it. Olive turned around really quick and put her hand on her neck. She laughed nervously.

"Stupid creak!" She said, as she moved her head left to right. "I'm going to bed." Olive tried to get past me, but I pushed her back. Hermione came up behind me.

"What's going to here?" She asked confused.

"I'm about to find out." And with that I lunged at Olive. She tried to swat me away with her freed hand, but I pryed her hand away. Under her hand, was a big bruise.

Olive's face became a crisom color and she looked at her converses. I stared at her. "A hickey?" I was surprised at her. Then I laughed. "What your dad wouldn't do to find out."

Olive's head snapped up at my comment. "You wouldn't dare." She had this evil look in her eye that was menacing.

"Jason would love to know,too." I rubbed my chin as I 'thought.' "I bet Bill and Charlie would love to know, too." Those two teased her like she was their little sister, and protected her.

Olive growled. "No way." Her voice was threating. "I would kill you."

I smirked. "I will do your potions homework for the rest of the year if you let me tell one of them." Olive absolutly hated potions. "And I'll let you choose."

I could tell Olive was having a huge fight in her head. THen she sighed. "Tell Sirius." I gasped. That was the last person I thought she'd want to tell.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not like he can come and kill George anytime soon." She thought this out well. "Jason's here, and he'll annoy the hell out of me. Bill and Charlie. I don't want to think of what they'll say." She paused. "And if you tell Sirius, the whole school won't know about it by mornig."

I took my chance. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote the letter to Snuffle's. I sent it away with my owl.

When I turned around, Olive was gone. I looked at Hermione. She pointed back in the bathroom. She had my makeup out. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for tomorrow." Olive said it like it was the most oblvuios thing in the world. She covered up the spot completely. "Dad is going to kill George the second he can." And with that, she went to the Common Room.

~~~~~~~~Olive's POV~~~~~~~~

How was I going to tell George that my Sirius knew? I should have done my own homework! I wonder if Fred knows yet. Probably.

O my goodness... I have a freaking hicky! The only guy I ever kissed was George and now he gave me my first hickey. Fudge fudge fudge!

We just talked along time and then I said we should leave. But George grabbed my hand and attacked my lips. I, of course, olbliged. I had put my hands in his hair and he sat me on the desk that was in the classroom, so I didn't have strech so much. After a bit of that, he went for my neck. He was looking for that one spot. I thought he wasn't going to find it, because it was well hidden. But when he found it I shivered and he smirked. George didn't stop attacking that spot until I said we should leave.

I made it down to the common roon and jumped over the couch. I groaned and hid my face in George's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius knows." Lizzy said this when she came down the stairs and sat on the arm of Fred's chair.

"What!" George yelled and hid his face in my hair.

"Knows what?" So Fred didn't know. Lizzy better not tell him.

"George gave Olive a hicky." My head poppded up. She smiled at me. Fred started laughing.

"You said one person!" I screamed at her. "Well..." I thought a second. "If you can count Fred a person."

Fred threw a pillow at me and I laughed. George looked at me. "You know that Sirius is going to kill me, right?"

I laughed again. "Yes... Yes I do."

We sat down in the common room for a awhile. About 12 o'clock, we decided to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~Dusk on the 24th of June~~~~~~~

We were heading down to the Quddtich pitch. The final task was today. I was scared. Cedric told me that there was nothing to worry about, that it was just a maze. I didn't feel good about it.

Yes, I kept my friendship with Cedric strong. Although George said it was fine, I saw his jaw clinch everytime I talk to Cedric.

When we made it to the pitch, I went to wish Harry and Cedric good luck. I gave them hugs. They were going in the same time.

It was time for it to start. I went back to the stands with George, Fred, and Lizzy. I cheered when they went in. Soon Krum followed, then Delacour. We all just sat talking about who was going to win. I was thinking Cedric. I mean I think Harry had a chance, but Cedric is older and more skilled.

After awhile Fleur and Krum were pulled out of the out of the maze. Krum was bewitched and Fluer was scartched up. "That means that the champion is going to be a Hogwarts student!" Lizzy jumped up and down.

"Liz," I held her shoulder. "I may not be a Ravenclaw, but I'm not completely stupid. There's no need to shout the obvious." She just smacked me.

About another hour later, Harry and Cedric popped in randomly. Everyone was cheering, but something was wrong. I ran down the steps and saw Harry. And Cedric. Except Cedric was staring and Harry was clingy on to him.

Cedric was dead.

Fleur screamed and I felt tears fall down my cheek. My knees collapsed and I fell to the ground. I sobbed violently in to my my hands. I felt arms around me and they pulled me into a chest.

I looked up and George was staring blankly towards Harry and Cedric. Harry was screaming. "He's back! He's back! Voldemort! He's back!"

I sobbed harder. George's arms hugged me tighter and I grabbed his tee shirt. I felt another hand on my back. I turned to see Lizzy with her hand over her mouth, tears running down her face, and she was looking past me. Fred was standing behind her. She stood up and Fred hugged her.

"Let's go." George whispered in my ear. "Back to the castle." I nodded and stood up, only to fall back into George's arms. He picked me up and pulled me close. I felt him start walking back to the castle.

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

I hated when people acted like they were walking on egg shells around me. Yes I was upset, but being caustios around was not helping me forget! Everyone was waiting for me to snap. And, hell, I was about to.

It happened before we left for the feast. Hermione came up to me. I was sitting in the common room by myself. George and Fred were talking to Harry. "Hey Olive..." She sounded like she was talking to a wounded animal.

Liz came up next. "How you doing?" She did the same. I stood up abrutly.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Just stop it! I'm not that fragile! If you guys really wanted to help me, then you would be treating me like you guys always do. Not like a dying animal that you found on the road!" I turned and ran out of the common room.

I ended running until I made it to the lake. I sat on a rock and cried into my knees. I didn't know what to do. I heard foot steps come up behind. I thought it was George, but it turned out to be Harry.

"Hey Olive." Harry said it like he just came back from Quiddtich or something. I smiled a teary smile.

"Hey Harry." I wiped my tears and looked out at the lake. "How's it going?"

"Fine and dandy!" We looked at each other and laughed. Then his face grew serious. "Do you want to know what happened in the maze?"

I stared at him. Did I? I thought for a second and nodded.

"Well, I found Cedric and we saw the cup." Harry was telling the story. I felt like I was there. "And he told me to take the cup, since I had saved him. I told him we should take it together. We grabbed it and we were sent to a graveyard." Harry looked towards the lake. "I went over to one of the graves and it said Tom Malvolo Riddle." I gasped and he nodded. "I told Cedric to get back to the cup, but then a man came out, Peter Pettigrew. He had a bundle in his arms. Cedric rasied his wand. Voldemort yelled 'Kill the spare!' and-" Harry voice broke and a few tears slipped from his eyes.

I had tears in my eyes, too. I leaned on Harry and he put his arm around me. He has always been like an older brother to me, even though I was a month older.

"Let's get to the feast." He suggested after a minute of silence. "Us, of all people, are going to be noticed missing." I laughed and got off the rock. We both went back to the castle, feeling a hundred times better than how we felt when we came out.

~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~

I woke up and found an owl at our window. I let it in, took the note, and it flew out. I magically awoke before the other two, so I was alone. I opened the letter.

Olivia,

I sighed. He was never going to get my name right.

Harry told me about your friend. I'm sorry. Everything will be alright. Harry and Hermione and Ron and that Lizzy friend you talk about (and who I got an intersting letter from) will be with you.

Now, the letter. That Weasley boy. He better be in his right place. If hurts you ever again, I will take care of it. If I here of these things that you're doing, I'll take care of that, too.

Lastly, I inherited my mother's house. If you like, you can stay with me. It also head quarters. Of what, you'll find out. If you decide to come, a girl named Tonks will come and get you at King Cross stations. You'll like her, she's a riot.

Tell Harry that he'll be coming later in the summer.

-Snuffles

I smiled at the piece of parchment. I was going to see Sirius today. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I changed into some board shorts and a tank top. And of course, converse. I brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth.

I went back to my bed and pulled out my trunk. I held out my wand. "Accio, my stuff." Everything that was mine started flying towards me and landing on my bed. I heard something hit the door. I opened it. Something small and silver flew onto my bed. I picked it up. It was the necklace George gave me. I smiled and put it on.

I went down stairs and waited for some one to come down. I stared at the fire and didn't hear someone come behind me. Hands came over my eyes. "You're up early."

I smirked as George jumped over the couch. I leaned against him. He grabbed my necklace. "When you get this back?"

"This morning. I got it while I was packing." I stood up and went towards the fire. "I also got a letter from my dad this morning."

"Really?" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder. "What's it say?"

Instead of saying anything, I took the letter and gave it to him. He took it and one hand and read it over my shoulder. When he got done, he kissed my cheek. "I think it's great that Sirius wants you stay with him."

I turned to look at him. "You know I won't be able see you much." George sighed.

"I know, but you need to see you dad." He turned me around and kiss my lips. Just a peck. "Maybe you can come visit the Burrow."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"Hey, Lovebirds!" I heard Fred's voice. I turn and did an unlady like gesture. He laughed. "Where's Lizzy?"

"Upstairs." Fred looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. "Fred Weasley, I give you permission to go to the top dorm, and to the top dorm only."

Fred smiled and went to go find Liz. They both came down shortly along with Hermione. Harry and Ron came down, too.

"Well," I said. "Everyone's here. How about some breakfast?" Everyone nodded and we walked down to the Great Hall, laughing and talking. When we walked into the GH, everything was tense. The Hufflepuff table had a memoral type thing. I looked down at my shoes and fell silent.

After a very akward breakfast, we went back to the common room. Us girls went our room to get our trunks.

"Locomotor trunk!" Our trunks flew into the air and we made them fly out the door, into the common room. "Let's get these to the Hall and get down to the train."

We walked down there and placed our trunks with the rest and walked outside. Fred, George, Lizzy and I got into a caragie, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron got into one behind us.

When we made it to the train, we sat in the same compartment. I laughed. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" Lizzy said.

"Remembering last summer." I looked at George. "Lizzy telling me girlfriends you had." George blushed. "The world cup. The fights. Falling into the lake. There's no telling what will happen next year. Or even this summer."

We all talked and talked and laughed and talked until we got to King Cross stations. I had no idea who this Tonks person was. I walked with George to get our trunks and walked to his mom. There was a girl, about 24ish with bubblegum pink spiky hair was talking to Mrs. Weasley. They saw us apporach.

"Hello, Olive." Mrs. Weasley said. She gave me hug. "This is Tonks." She gestured to the pink hair girl, whose hair turned violet.

I smiled. A metamorgus. I like it. I turned my hair the same color as hers. I laughed as well as she.

George wrapped his arms around me. "Looks like you've made a new friend." I laughed and hugged him. "I'll see you later."

"Come on Olivia." Tonks said brightly.

I sighed. "Sirius calls me Olivia. My name is Olive." Tonks laughed.

"I hate when people call me Nymphadora, my first name." She rolled her eyes. "My surname is Tonks." She pointed her wand at my trunk. "Locomotor Trunk." My trunk rose. She held at her hand. "Come on Olive."

I looked at George and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you later." He let go and I grabbed Tonk's hand.

After being pulled through a small tube, I was in an old dusty house. I was also standing infront of a man with black hair and eyes like mine. "Sirius." I gavethe man a hug. I was home.


End file.
